


Belonging

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Bonding, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Future Fic, Love Confessions, Mutant Powers, Outer Space, Pain, Past Abuse, Planets, Romance, Space Stations, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: In the future the universe is more connected than ever. You can travel to different planets, meet alien races, relax on space stations and see the edges of space. Science has advanced, so illnesses are low and there are ways to cure people, but it has also led to mutations, some with powers who are hated and policed by society. However, by opening the world up more you welcome in more risks to everyone. The titans are a race that wishes to destroy all others so they are the only ones left, they believe they are the one true race. As the titans get closer and closer to key planets and space stations, one doctor decides he has to act. Dr Francis Reed brings a group of supers together, all with their own unique abilites, to work together and stop the titans from mass genocide of all races but their own. It's not so easy though, because in order to get the team together, they must all face their pasts and they're not pretty. Your past won't rest at all and someone wants you back. Levi is determind to help you, because he sees a lot of himself in you, your pain and suffering is like his, but can he reach you in time to help you, or will you give in to your past and abandon the mission?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Francis looked around the office, it seemed rather official and exciting that they accepted his application to start a band of heroes. The man reviewing the application walked in and looked at Francis, now Francis wasn’t a young man but, he wasn’t old. He had puffy but slicked back hair with a silver line through it, his beard was dotted with white. He was well built, seemed as if he took care of himself.

Mr Hobbs sat down. “Well Dr Reed.”

“Francis.”

He sighed. “Francis.”

“Thank you.”

He pushed his glasses up his nose. “Indeed. Well we have looked at your application, we’ve run the checks and risks.” He looked over his glasses at Francis. “There are a lot of risks to this plan.”

“I know.” He chuckled and held his hands up. “But your team have seen the base I’ve built to house these supers.”

“Freaks.”

Francis hated that term for people with powers, it was too harsh, and fear filled. “Yes…well you’ve seen the rooms and precautions I’ve put in place, I will have total control over them.”

Mr Hobbs raised a brow. “Most members of this…team you want to build don’t concern me, but one of them greatly does.”

“I can assure you, everything will go as planned. You won’t regret it.”

He sighed and looked at the hologram screen. “I see, but first talk me through why each one?”

“Of course, who would you to talk about first?”

Mr Hobbs looked over the mug shots and tapped one of a tall handsome blonde, he was generated in the room and both men turned in their chairs to look at him. “Mr Erwin Smith.”

Francis nodded. “Tall handsome guy seems normal a first glance, but he has amazing strength. He can break and rip into anything, no one can beat his strength. He wanted to join the army, and the police but was told he was too strong. This guy could stop so many Titan’s with just one punch, plus he has amazing charisma.”

“Indeed, he currently works for a construction company. Since he started, they haven’t had to use many machines and casualties are at a zero. I suppose some freaks are useful.”

Francis felt irritated. “Yes, well I think this guy could lead my team.”

“Very well.” He selected the next person to be generated. “Mike Zacharias.”

“Now he looks like a freak.”

Francis cleared his throat. “He has the best damn nose in this whole universe, no one has come close to being as good as him. He can track anyone in an instant, no one can escape him. He can also turn into a werewolf of sorts.” He watched Mike’s image change. “Unlike the stories people told, he has complete control of his transformation and himself when he is the wolf.”

“Put a collar on him anyway. Current location is a bar he owns, he also has been a bounty hunter.” The guy sniggered.

“Next!” The image changed to a woman with glasses and messy brown hair, her legs were crossed, and she was floating. “Hange Zoe, she has the most amazing brain. She’s incredibly intelligent, she can invent anything. Her main ability is telekinesis, she can cause herself to fly and she can control objects with her mind.”

“Total freak.” He hummed. “Says she works in a lab, they keep her in secret though. Good, wouldn’t want her in plain sight.”

“Then we have Levi Ackerman.”

Mr Hobbs shivered at the sight of the guy. “He’s handsome, but there something dark about him.”

Francis smiled. “He’s fascinating, he was born from the darkness. What I mean is, he can turn into smoke and teleport from one place to another. He can also manipulate the shadows to fight for him, and attack. He’s wonderful to watch, I would have to say he’s humanities strongest.”

Mr Hobbs laughed. “He runs a tea shop, really a tea shop?”

“He loves his tea.”

“Odd.”

“Next.” He selected the last person, you. He said your name in full. “But she likes to be called Mech.”

“Why?”

“Her name was given to her by…by a rather bad man, though I think in time she’ll grow to like it.” He smiled and looked at you. You were floating around, you threw a ball up and down then dropped it making a massive bulking robot appear. You sat on it and winked. “Her ability is amazing, like nothing we’ve ever seen before. She can control technology of any kind, she can hack into computer systems by being close to them or looking at them. She can create, as you can see, robots with their own personality. She condenses them into little balls, she throws them, and they unfold and attack. She can send out a sonic blast disabling all tech in area. Best thing? She can make armour, shields and weapons in the middle of battle to defend her and attack.” He hid his blush forming. “She’s amazing really, sad past.”

“Well she’s where she belongs.”

“Where?”

Mr Hobbs smiled. “The planet of Narr, it’s a maximum security prison planet.” He typed on the projected keyboard. “In the unit for the criminally insane, I have sent information for you to collect all but she will take the longest to get. So, grab the others first, that’s if they say yes to you.”

Francis stood up, he was getting annoyed now. “They will join me, I will have the best team ever and we will stop the Titans!”

“You’ll have a group of dangerous freaks who should have been put down long ago.”

“They’re not animals! They are amazing human beings!” He stored out and muttered under his breath. “Uncultured idiot.”

Erwin carried a few massive metal beams on his shoulder, he walked to the drop area and lightly put them down but, they clanged loudly. He turned and went to get the others, he made sure to keep his head down. He liked helping out, he wanted to make a difference in life and use his abilities for good but so many people were scared of him.

“Mr Smith?” He turned and looked at a man smaller than him, he seemed oddly dressed for a construction site. “My name is Dr Francis Reed.”

Erwin shook his hand. “Pleasure, I think I got an email from yourself.”

Francis smiled. “Yes! What did you think?”

Erwin rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m afraid I haven’t had chance to read it, I’ve been busy.”

“Ah…well how about we go somewhere and talk?”

“Sure.” He started walking to a trailer. “Follow me, I have an office here as I’m a supervisor.”

“Well done working your way up.”

Erwin smiled. “I tried my best, most are scared of me though on account of…never mind.” He tapped the panel on the wall causing the door to slide open. “Come on in.” Francis walked in and looked around. Erwin went to the panel on the wall and ordered tea. “Want some tea?”

“Ah please, if you don’t mind.”

He handed Francis a cup and sat down behind the desk, he pointed to the seat opposite. “Sit doctor.”

“Francis please.” He sat down and took his hat off.

“Then call me Erwin, so how can I help?”

“I’m creating a team Erwin of talented and strong people like yourself, I want to stop those invading Titans. Our outer planets have already been taken over, our alien neighbours are being subject to torturous conditions. Your strength is impeccable and your brains and bravery admirable.” He shuffled forward in his seat. “I’m giving you the opportunity to get off this stupid site and be a hero, fight and stand up for what is right.”

Erwin sat back and hummed. “It’s tempting, but I cannot do this alone. I may be strong, but.”

“Fret not Erwin.” Francis was practically bouncing in his seat. “I have four others I wish to join us, all of different backgrounds.”

“Why me?”

“Because you were a born leader Erwin, I need someone like you to inspire people. I picked you first you know? Because of how wonderful and amazing you are. I want you to lead the team, without you there is no team.”

Erwin sighed. “I’m not sure Francis, I have a home and a job here.”

“But with me you’ll be around people like you, you won’t be feared or looked down on. You will be respected, valued and loved. I have a base for you to live at, and a spaceship for travelling. You’ll be free from the bureau, no more checks and monitoring. Complete freedom exploring planets, space and more. You’ll have your own room, and you’ll be paid a lot of credits for this job.”

Erwin rubbed his mouth and chin with his hand, he hummed in thought. “No more hiding?”

“Yep.”

“Alright, I’ll give it a go.”

Francis stood up quickly, he dropped his cup on the floor spilling tea everywhere. “Ah! I’m so sorry. I was just so happy you said yes.”

Erwin chuckled and got up. “No matter Francis, we’re leaving right?”

“Ah yes, right now.”

“Now?” Erwin raised his brows.

“Yes now, so I guess the mess doesn’t matter.”

“I ahh…” Erwin ran his hand through his hair. “Alright, okay let’s go now. So, where next?”

“Somewhere rather cold, we’re travelling to an icy planet to meet a rather talented tracker.”

“I don’t have cold wear.”

Francis grinned at him as they walked to the door. “Worry not my friend, I have everything for you.”

Francis struggled to walk in the blizzard, the wind was fierce, and the snow made it difficult to see where the bar was. He yelped when Erwin picked him up and put him under his arm, he walked with no problem at all through the snow and right up to a building. Erwin put Francis down, Francis tried to open the door but couldn’t.

Erwin placed his hand on the door. “I got it.” He pushed it open easily. “In you go.”

They walked in to a warm but almost empty bar, they pulled their masks and hoods off so they could look around. Francis pulled out his hollow pad and typed. “He should be here somewhere, maybe out back?”

“Need me to ask?”

Francis looked around at the tough alien men inside. “If you don’t mind.”

Erwin walked up to the bar, a tough looking green guy stared the perfect blonde down. “Excuse me?”

“Wah?”

“We’re looking for Mike Zacharias, have you seen him?”

The guy nodded behind him. “He’s out back, hunting animals for food. He’s been gone a while though.”

“Thank you.”

Erwin walked past Francis to the door, Francis panicked and grabbed his arm. “W-Where you going?”

“To find him, let’s hope he’s not frozen to death.”

“I’m coming too.”

Erwin stopped before going out. “That’s kind of you, but you’re not very strong so it’s best if I go alone.”

“But I was the one who contacted him.”

Erwin sighed. “You’ll slow me down.”

“You will take me.”

Erwin stared at the man for a moment, he put his mask on and hood then knelt down. “Get on.” Francis got on his back, Erwin kicked the door open and walked out into the snow. “Just tell me where to go!”

Francis got out his device. “Alright go behind the building and head up the hill.”

“Got it.” The two of them worked together and made their way into the forest, eventually they found signs that Mike had been there. They came to a stop to find a freshly dead large animal, but a massive tree fallen over. Under the tree was Mike in his wolf form, he growled at the sight of Erwin. Erwin dropped Francis down and walked to the tree. “Stop your growling, I’m here to help.”

Mike snorted. “Like you can lift this.”

“Watch.” Erwin grabbed the tree and lifted it like it was a toothpick. Mike stared at him wide eyed, he couldn’t believe it. “Can you get up?”

Mike stood up and sniffed around Erwin. “Impressive, so you’re like me.”

“I am, this small guy here is Dr Francis Reed.”

Mike sniffed the doctor making the doctor giggle nervously. “Yeah I got your message, my answer is yes. Fuck this cold shit hole, I could have died today. When do we leave?”

“Now my friend, the ship is ready to go and get our next friend.”

“Lead the way.”

Mike was in his human form now, he was leaning and looking out the window at the space station. “Hange Zoe huh? Heard she’s a smart and crazy woman.”

Erwin leaned against the wall with a hollow pad in hand. “We could use someone with brains like her on this team, the psychological evaluation doesn’t matter.”

“I suppose not.”

Francis walked down to the men and patted the pilot on the shoulder. “Bring us in Mam.”

She smiled. “Yes sir. Sunbeam this is Legion requesting to dock, we have permission from the bureau. Authorisation code. Victor. Alpha. Beta. Two. Three. Nine. Eight. We have a package to collect.”

“Hello Legion, authorisation code accepted. Please proceed to docking area five, and welcome to Sunbeam.”

“Thank you Sunbeam, over and out.” She looked to Francis. “That was easier than I thought, this station is notorious for saying no. Be careful at the station, they’ll be watching you and will remove all weapons. Watch what you say as well.”

Francis grinned. “Thanks Buck.”

“No problem.”

Mike moved away from the window as the ship shook from the docking grips. “Me and Erwin coming with?”

“Yes! The more people I have to prove I have a team, the better.” They went through the door and waited for the cleaning process and pressure to finish. “Now gents, please be nice and don’t cause trouble. As Buck said it’s a pain to get permission to be here, they’re rather protective and top secret about the place. Plus, outside contaminates could alter some of their experiments.”

Erwin smiled. “You can count on us sir.”

Mike nodded. “We’ll behave because we both want this job.”

Francis sighed. “Wonderful.” They made their way off the docking area and to the reception, they were met with checks after checks delaying the whole process. This collection was supposed to take ten minutes, instead it was getting close to an hour. Finally, they got to where Hange was. Francis couldn’t believe it when he saw her, she was floating while she sat and things were moving around her. “Ah umm Dr Zoe?”

She looked back at Francis. “Yes?”

“My name is Dr Francis Reed, this is Mike and Erwin. I sent you a.”

She squealed and flew him, she landed on her feet and smiled. “About being a hero of the galaxy!?”

“Ah yes.”

“Fuck yes!” She jumped around. “I’ve been dying to get out of here, no one respects me and they all call me a freak. I’m locked up in this god damn place like a prisoner! I want out, I want to use my powers to actively help people.”

“Well, that’s two in a row that were easy.”

Hange floated up to Erwin’s height. “So, what do you do?”

Erwin smiled. “I have super strength.”

She wiggled her glasses, a blush forming on her cheeks. “Fascinating.” She went to Mike. “You?”

“I’m practically a wolf.”

She squealed and went more red. “Wonderful! Both of you, I’d love to study you both in great detail.”

“Don’t stick me with needles.”

Erwin took her hand. “Hange please, relax. We can tell you everything about our powers, but some of us have been subjected to a lot of testing in the past so, we would like no more.”

She settled down on the floor. “Sorry, I get carried away with scientific fascinations. I’ll keep myself in check.” She sighed. “So, who’s next on the list of famous freaks?”

Francis gulped. “A rather harsh man, so please let me and Erwin deal with the talking. You two stay on the ship, one bad thing said, and we’ll never get him. He’s very important to have, he’s incredibly strong.”

“No.” Francis looked defeated as Levi stared deadpanned at him. “I’m not doing that shit, I’ve worked too hard for this place just to throw it away.”

“Please Mr Ackerman, I need you as part of the team.”

“Levi.” He clicked his tongue. “I don’t like people using my surname.”

“Levi.” He ran after the man. “Just reconsider the offer, you could be flying around the universe doing what is right.”

He stopped and turned to face him. “Why should I care about others? No one cared about me.”

Erwin placed his hand on Francis’s shoulder. “Because, it’s the right thing to do.”

Levi looked up at the blonde. “The right thing?”

“You’re an excellent fighter Levi, one of the best.”

“Tch, oi Erwin is it? If you’re trying to appeal to some sense of duty in me you’re wrong. I’d rather have a tricky shit for a week than do that hero crap.”

“Did people hate you?”

Levi frowned. “What?”

“Did people hate and shun you? Were your parents special like you?”

“So what if that’s true?”

Erwin stepped closer. “You join us, and you become a symbol of hope for people, for kids who are just like you. People won’t be afraid anymore, they won’t judge us. You think being here in this shop is the life? You’re not free here Levi, the bureau has been watching our every move. They helped you get this place to shut you up, so you’d behave. Join us and you can roam around the universe, you get paid to fight people and fly around. You can eat, drink, sleep, shit, fuck or whatever you want on your terms. All Francis asks is for you to be part of a team.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “Who is part of the team?”

“Myself, Mike, Hange and a girl we haven’t gotten yet nicknamed Mech.”

Levi raised a brow, he’d heard of you. “I know the name Mech, had a pretty shitty past from what people say.” He folded his arms. “She on board?”

Erwin looked to Francis, he gulped and let out a nervous laugh. “Probably, I mean she is locked up on Narr in the criminally insane unit.”

Erwin’s eyes widened. “What!?”

Levi snorted. “She’s the real deal when it comes to us ‘freaks.’ If she says yes, I’ll stay with you. If she says no, I’m leaving.”

“You’re staying because of some stories you heard about this girl?”

Levi looked at him. “You want fight the Titans, right? Well you need the best, she’s the best. We have a deal?”

Francis shook his hand. “Deal.”

Erwin smiled. “Wait, have you even met her before?”

Levi shrugged. “No, never. But I look forward to meeting her.”

“Do not talk to the inmates, do not approach them, do not acknowledge them. Do you understand?”

Levi clicked his tongue and looked at Erwin and Francis. “Really?”

Francis smiled. “Agreed.”

The warden looked at Levi. “No weapons are allowed, so if you have any hand them over now or anything that can be used as a weapon.”

“We don’t have any, these two are special so they don’t use them.”

“Uggh freaks like that crazy fucking bitch Mech.” He sighed. “Fine, you also need to remove any tech from yourselves, the smallest thing she can use against us.”

“We don’t have anything again.”

He eyed them. “Alright, I’ll take you to her. This is a bad idea, that woman is insane.”

They followed the warden through noisy section, to noisy section as they talked. “That she may be, but she’s strong and we need that.”

“Couldn’t you have gotten someone else?”

“She’s the only one warden, besides I believe she is misunderstood.”

He laughed as he got to a very old-fashioned area, everything was by lock and key. “You keep telling yourself that.” He sighed and opened the door to an open area, he walked over to a cell in the middle. “Mech you have visitors.” He opened the window but found it empty. “God damn it.” He stormed over to a guard. “Where the hell is the nut ball chick?”

He went white. “A-Ah in the y-yard sir, the inmates w-wanted to teach her a lesson. She’d been umm well belittling them, mainly cause they called her a freak.”

He sighed. “Sorry doctor, she’s in the yard. Just this way.” He opened the door and walked with them, then they came upon a dry desert like place with a big crowd. He watched people screaming and shouting. “Seems she started a fight again.”

“Shall we stop them?”

The warden laughed. “Nah, let her teach those idiots a lesson. You don’t mess with crazy.” He watched inmates go flying backwards after having an inmate thrown at them. Men went flying, screams and shouts echoed across the yard.

Levi’s eyes widened when he saw you run, jump off one guy and wrap your legs around another’s throat and whip him down to the ground with your momentum. You slammed your foot into another, grabbed a guy’s fist and twisted making it snap. You jumped over one and flipped in the air, laughing as you went. You landed on the last man, flipped him to the ground while straddling him and punched him in the face.

You jumped off him and threw your arms out to the remaining scared men. “So, what were you assholes saying about me being nothing without my tech? I’ll tell you what you little shits, I’ll rip you all limb from limb and turn you all into my fleshy robot salves! Make you all work for this freak.” They all scampered off. “Yeah that’s it, you better run!” You sighed and looked over at the warden walking in with three guys, one old with a hat, another tall and handsome, the last was dark, broody and stunning beyond belief. You grinned. “Warden.”

He stopped a short distance from you. “Mech.”

“So, what’s my punishment today? Hot box for a week? No! Iso for a month.” You giggled as you stepped closer, your baggy clothes covering up your figure. You looked at the three guys again. “What’s with the company?”

Warden gritted his teeth. “They’re here for you.”

“Okay, well whatever Jimmy said it was a fucking lie. I didn’t take over a whole space station’s computer system and sent it straight into the sun killing all those gangs, I just lightly changed a few things and they didn’t fix it right and sent themselves into the sun.”

“That’s not why…wait you did what?”

“Nothing…what were you saying?”

Francis pushed past him. “I’m Doctor Francis Reed, I’m creating a group of people like you. People with special abilities bound together to fight together and stop the Titan invasion. You’ll fly across the universe with me, and four team members. You’ll have your own room and be paid.”

You narrowed your eyes. “No strings attached? No bureau watching me all the time? No tags so this ass hat can’t follow me? I’m free?”

“You’ll be a free woman.”

You looked at the warden. “Nigel, buddy, pal.” You patted his arm. “I’d love to say I’ll miss you, but I wouldn’t want to lie on our last day together and frankly…I hate your fucking racist and sexist guts, so go fuck yourself. Alright Francis, let me get my babies back and my favourite outfit and get the fuck off this shit hole.” You walked ahead of the guys and laughed. “I’m getting drunk tonight!”

Francis caught up to you as you went all the way to the entrance to sign off and get your things. “I’m rather pleased you said yes.”

You looked at him as you handed the hollow pad back to the officer. “You thought I’d say no?”

“Well after everything you’ve been through.”

You smiled and took your clothes and things. “I chose to hand myself in here you know.”

Levi stepped closer. “Why?”

You looked at him. “Because I wanted to feel alive, all that shit I did after the childhood I left.” You sighed. “I felt dead.” You walked into the changing room and spoke loudly to Levi. “I tried everything to have fun, but it would work for a bit. So, I came here for punishment for the shit I’ve done and to feel something.” You walked out in tight black trousers with biker boots, your shirt covered you up and was tight and armoured. You pulled on a jacket, then a hood. You had a lot of scars on your body, but your head was fine it was just, you were ashamed of yourself. You wiggled your armoured gloves and saw your systems come back on, you checked your belt and saw four balls there, they were your little robots you’d activate with your power. “I didn’t though, weird thing is Francis wanting me to join…the emotion I felt…I haven’t felt like that in years. So, fuck it lets kick some ass.”

You lay on the floor next to your massive window on the ship, your hand was above your head as made a little bot to help you spy on missions. You looked to your door at a knock. “What?”

Levi clicked his tongue. “You should ask who is it?”

“Oh sorry I’m not polite.” You eyed the door panel and let it slide open. “How may I help you Levi?”

He rolled his eyes and wandered in, he looked around and saw your room was empty of personal items. “I was wondering if you wanted a drink, you’ve been with us for a week and have kept yourself locked up.”

You floated up and around him. “So what if I have?”

“How do you do that?”

You smiled down at him. “I can control tech.”

“You have tech inside you?”

“Nano bots, they heal me. You know I never made them, they just made themselves in my body and maintain me. So, I use them to fly around sometimes.” You landed next to Levi. “You probably could use your shadows to do that.”

“I’d rather not.”

“Not fond of your power?”

He sighed. “The more I use it the more the darkness will consume me. I don’t like my power, I don’t like me.”

You kissed his cheek making him blush. “Well I like it and I think you’re pretty neat.” You walked to the door and leaned against it. “So, we getting that drink?”

He sighed. “You’re an odd one.”

“Thanks for noticing.” You pulled your hood down more and put your hands in your pockets. “We drinking on the ship, or at a bar on the space station we’re at?”

“Station.” He walked past you and right up to the other three, your heart dropped at seeing them. “I hope you don’t mind, but this was Erwin’s idea and he wanted the whole team to go and apparently I’m the only one you’d let talk to you.”

You pouted a little and lifted your hand up, you caught your little bird bot you just made and put it on your shoulder. “Fine, but this doesn’t mean we’re friends.”

Hange pouted. “What’s wrong with being friends?”

You looked back at her. “I’m wrong, don’t make friends with me because I’m no good to anyone.”

She put her arm around you and hugged you to her side as she walked. “Well, I’ll be the judge of that and not you!”

You frowned at her then laughed. “You’re either an idiot, or brave.”

“Both!” She pushed you along into the door area, you noticed the guys staring at you as you stood there hugging yourself in your big baggy jacket with the hood up.

You looked to Mike as he sniffed near you, you narrowed your eyes. “What?”

He hummed and smiled. “Nothing.”

“You’re getting my scent, aren’t you?”

He nodded. “So I can track you if you run.”

“What do I smell like?”

He hummed. “Hard to put a finger on it, but out of everyone on this ship and these guys you smell the nicest.”

You lifted your arm and sniffed your jacket, but it just smelt clean. “I smell normal.”

Mike chuckled. “No you don’t, Erwin tell her she smells nice?”

He flushed. “What? Why would I say that?”

Levi leaned over. “You smell nice.”

You looked at him and blushed a little, the guy was rather handsome up close. You laughed. “Don’t you go acting all weird, thought you were the normal one.”

“Have you seen us all? We’re not what someone would consider normal.”

You watched Hange float up as the doors opened onto the dock, you grabbed her shirt and pulled her down. “Stop it.”

She looked at you. “Why? I like flying and I know you can do it too.”

You walked past her, hands in pockets and head lowered. “In case you haven’t noticed, we’re freaks. People don’t like us and if they suspect we are, we won’t be let into bars.”

She frowned. “How would you know?”

You looked back at her, they all saw the pain in your eyes. “I’ve been running around for years, from planet to station. So, I would know.”

She put her arm around you. “People are dicks, but at least we have each other, right? We’re free people now!”

You let out a sigh, you whispered your response hoping no one heard you but Levi did. “We’re not free, not really. We’re still locked up and monitored and told what to do and where to go.” You looked at Levi as he stared at you. “What?”

“I don’t think anyone is truly free, but we’re free enough.”

You pouted at him. “How did you hear me?”

“The shadows let me hear anything, whispers, plots, anything really.”

You pulled from Hange as she bounced around Erwin and Mike. “Really? Does it get too much sometimes?”

“Yes, because I’m the only person that’s ever been able to give it a voice.”

You smiled at him, it was the first time he’d seen a real smile from you, and he thought you were beautiful. “I know how you feel.”

“Technology noisy?”

You shrugged. “Sometimes, it’s hard to pin point really. On busy places like this, not so much. It’s in places where it’s abandoned the machines scream for attention. If a system malfunctions or goes down, it’s noisy.”

“There anything on our ship like that?”

You hummed. “Funny enough, my room is quiet of all that noise. I think the doctor made my room that way.”

“It’s a nice room, very clean.”

You laughed. “That’s cause I don’t do much in it, I drink, watch space, make things. That’s it.”

“You have no pictures, or any personal things in your room.”

You frowned at him as the bouncer let you into the noisy club, you walked down the long lit up hallway to the main room. There was a large round bar in front, two more up top. A dance floor in the middle above the big main bar. You looked around, something in your eyes flickered as you looked at all the tech in the room and on people. “So what if I have nothing?” You looked at him. “I don’t need that sort of distraction.”

Erwin walked up to you. “Us three will get the drinks, you two find a place for us to sit. What preference do you have drink wise?”

You walked past him to the stairs. “Strongest they have.” You trotted up and went to a sitting area near the dance floor, it overlooked everything and had a bar right near it. You sat down on your comfy seat and began playing with your little bot you made.

Levi sat next to you, he felt this weird connection to you. “You like strong drinks?”

You hummed and looked at him. “I do, because it gets me drunk to a good level.”

“What about a hangover, plus some alien drinks could kill you.”

You sighed. “The nano bots inside me won’t let that happen.”

“They heal you?”

You nodded. “They do a lot, I don’t want to talk about it really. It’s…it’s not a casual thing to talk about.” You pulled your hood further down.

“Sorry.” Levi placed his hand on yours holding the little bot. “I don’t want to upset you or distress you.” He sighed. “I understand though, the shadows fix me, only thing that makes me weak is too much sun.”

You smiled and turned your hand, you squeezed his then pulled away. “My weakness is radiation, so sun as well I suppose. I can still live, it won’t kill me I’ll just be super weak and useless.”

“Same.” He looked at the little bird bot shake itself. “You make him today?”

You nodded. “Yeah, my little bots are the only family I have. I call them my children because, well I did make them from nothing. They have their own personalities as well, I didn’t design that.” You lifted up the little guy and gave him to Levi. “He’s friendly and just wants to help.”

Levi played with the bird bot, he tickled its tummy and saw it react. He was impressed, he couldn’t believe you’d created this so quickly. “He’s cute.”

“Thanks.”

Levi looked at you. “You know, you should take that jacket off or hood some time.” Even in jail you found a way to cover yourself up, you just wanted to hide. “You might feel better, like that shit you’ve been holding onto finally comes.”

You burst out laughing then covered your mouth, Levi loved this look and sound he just wish he could see more. “Sorry, that was really funny.” You gripped your hood, you let out a shaky breath and lowered it. You ruffled your hair and sighed. “Now I can see everything properly, kind of shit if I’m honest.”

“Sorry, I made no promises it’ll look good.” Levi stared at you, you were prettier than he imagined. “But you look good.”

You looked at Levi, then back at the club. “Thanks, not many people would say that about me.” You felt a little awkward now. “Feel cold now.”

“That’s a lie.”

You laughed. “So, you do understand something about the bots in me.”

“I do.” He looked out and saw the guys coming back. “They took their time.”

“Think it was busy.”

They put the trays down with booze, Erwin looked over it and grabbed you a bottle. “They said this is the strongest, they recommend shots and water being as you have human DNA in you so you might no…” You grabbed the bottle and chugged a load of it. “Never mind.”

Mike sat next to you, Hange next to Levi and Erwin on the other side of Mike. Mike stared at you, you leaned away. “What?”

“I knew it, you are really pretty under that hood.”

Erwin smiled. “Mike, we said we wouldn’t say anything when we were walking back.”

“Yeah but look at her.”

You sunk down in your seat more and began chugging your bottle, your little bot sat on Levi’s shoulder watching you. Levi leaned over. “Sorry.”

You sighed. “It’s not your fault. Sooner or later I had to take it off, can’t hide forever.”

Hange leaned over the table to you. “So, are you as renowned, powerful and bad ass as they say?”

You sat up a bit. “What do you mean?”

She looked around and spotted the DJ. “Can you change the song?”

You sighed. “That’s easy, what do you have in mind?”

“Careless Whisper by George Michael.”

You laughed. “That’d be funny to see everyone’s reactions, okay.” You looked over at the booth and the song instantly changed.

Hange slammed her hand on the table and laughed. “Amazing!”

Erwin raised a brow. “Impressive, all from this far away?”

You shrugged. “Yeah? I can’t believe you guys are impressed with something that easy, that was like breathing to me.”

Hange shuffled closer. “I heard from these guys, you mentioned something to do with a space station. What happened?”

You choked on your drink and looked at them, they all really wanted to know. You wiped your mouth. “Well…you know how there are lawless space stations?” They nodded. “Well I came across one on my travels, was run down and plagued with crime, drugs, weapons, violence, sex. You name it, they had it.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Scum.”

“That’s them. So, I went there, gambled a lot and won all the time.” You cleared your throat. “I made the systems make me win, I know it’s illegal as hell but so what? Well, the guys found out I was a freak and wanted me dead, plus I stole all their money. Oh and drank almost all their booze, but I digress.” You sighed. “I found out what they were doing, all the shit they were up to so…I umm…I infected the station.”

Hange frowned. “What?”

“What I mean is, I went inside the station, inside it’s computers.” You hummed. “What I mean is, I was the AI.”

“What!? That’s so cool!”

Erwin chuckled. “Amazing, you took full control?”

Mike hummed. “She’s cute and strong, nice.”

Levi sighed. “Isn’t that dangerous?”

You nodded. “Very, I could have gotten locked inside the computers like…never mind. Thing is I did it cause I was pissed off and drunk, I scanned the whole station to make sure no one innocent was on board. I fucked with them for a bit then directed it to the sun, I got out in time and went away. I was weak for a week after, like I had the flu and couldn’t use my abilities much but…well that’s your story.” You pointed at Hange. “If anyone asks, I was never there, it never happened. Everything is a lie.”

She rested her chin on her hands. “You are so damn cool, like how you can just…ahh I love it, I’d really like to study you, but Francis said I’m not allowed to do that to anyone.”

“He’s right, I’d rather not be tested on again.” You finished your bottle and got up. “I’m getting another one.”

Levi got up. “I’ll go with you.”

“Sure.” You walked up to the bar and looked at the data pad. “Hmm.”

“Don’t.”

You looked at Levi. “I wasn’t going to do anything.”

“You had that criminal look in your eyes, no stealing. Just pay like a normal person.”

You pouted at him. “I wasn’t gonna.” You looked at the data pad, it gave a green tick. “I was just using my ability to order, who knows what dirty hands touched this. People don’t wash themselves enough, so sorry for being cautious.”

“You’re a bad liar.”

You bumped him and laughed. “You’re a fun one.”

“Thanks.” The bar man put your drinks down, you nodded at him and grabbed yours.

“Ya’ll a freak.” You looked to the guy next to you, he was drunk out of his mind and you were doing pretty well drink wise. He tapped his own neck. “I see that bureau tattoo, they mark freaks.” On all registered freaks, they were branded with a tattoo of sorts to make it clear what they were to all people. Yours was on your neck.

You looked to Levi. “That’s why I wear the hood.”

He hummed. “Makes sense now.”

You downed your bottle and ordered another, you sent more drinks to the table. The drunk guy grabbed your arm and yanked you around to face him. “I’m talking to ya freak!”

You sighed. “Look, I have permission to be here. I don’t want any trouble.”

He snarled at you and looked at Levi. “You trying to fuck this freak?”

Levi blushed a little. “I ah umm.”

You smirked at Levi, you wouldn’t have minded at all. The guy spat on the floor by your feet. “Bitches like this should be beaten and abused, used for our pleasure then killed. Ya should step away and let me show ya how you should be treating her.” He stepped closer to you, but you simply looked at Levi. “You should just fucking die.”

You let out a long sigh. “Now, I really wish you hadn’t said that. Right Levi?”

“Right.”

You grabbed your bottle, spun around and launched it at the guys face. Levi slammed his boot into the guys face sending him flying. You looked to Levi. “That was hot.”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, oi focus. We’ve started a bar fight.”

You stepped to the side and clicked your hands, you took a little ball from your belt and tossed it up and down. “This is a breeze for me, it’s you who should watch yourself.”

“I’m a master fighter, this is nothing.”

Mike, Hange and Erwin were ushered to you. Erwin looked down at you. “Why did you guys have to bring attention to us?”

Mike growled as he slowly changed. “Come on Erwin, view this as a practice run.”

Hange floated up as things spun around her. “Yeah, I need to let off some steam.”

You laughed. “Well then, let’s have some fun then.” You ran and threw your little ball, out spawned a big gorilla of a robot. It roared at the gangsters then charged, you held your arms out as you ran causing metal to wrap around them and electrify.

Tables flew, people flew, and drinks were smashed. Erwin slammed a guy on the bar and threw him down it, he ripped a table from the floor and used it to defend himself and act as a weapon. Mike launched himself at gang member, after gang member. He bounded across the walls, from table to table and launched people.

Hange threw objects at people, she’d lift them when they were weak and threw them at others. Levi would burst into smoke then appear all over the place, he’d beat someone then move from guy to guy. His shadows wrapped around people and flung them across the room, they formed into blades and fired at people.

You spun around a guy and stopped at a line of gunners, you winked at their guns and caused them all to exploded. You skidded on the floor, created a wall then a turret to take out others. You stopped a moment and saw it was almost over, you hopped over the bar and grabbed a drink. You downed it then turned to a guy with a knife, you smiled at him as little bots appeared around you. He frowned then screamed as they began tasing him.

You ducked a little when a guy’s body slammed into the glass display behind you, glass showered down on you. “Hey watch it big guy.”

Erwin blushed. “Sorry.”

Mike landed on the counter and ran across it after someone, you grabbed your bottles before he smashed them. “Wolf boy coming through.” You laughed. “So fluffy too.”

Hange floated by and grabbed a bottle from you. “Thanks Mech!”

You laughed. “No problem, I’m gonna grab some more.” Levi appeared in front of you, you gave him a nice smile. “Hey handsome, want a drink?”

“You should be helping.”

You nodded. “I am, got little bots flying about, a turret and flapjack.”

“Flapjack?”

Your robot smashed a guy into the metal wall creating a hole. “That’s flapjack. Good boy!”

Flapjack smiled at you then chased after the next person. Levi looked back at you. “You’re amazing.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

“ENOUGH!” You looked up at a guy dressed in a bad suit. “You freaks are dead!”

You sniggered. “I wish someone would kill me so I wouldn’t have to see that bad suit of yours!”

“What?” He looked down at himself. “This is designer!”

“Wanna get your money back.”

Hange laughed with Mike, even Erwin and Levi cracked a little smile. “Shut it!” He stamped his feet. “I’ve had it! Die!”

A massive human powered mechanical thing smashed through the wall, it stomped to a stop and looked at you. Erwin looked down at you. “Mech?”

You sighed, you gave Levi your bottle. “Hold my drink.” You pulled your jacket off and threw it on the bar, everyone stared at your tight trousers and top showing off a great figure. “I’ve got this.” You walked forward and stretched. “Alright big guy, this might tingle a little, but it’ll be fun. Besides it’s not every day you can say you had me inside you.” You ran at him and jumped, your body phased and turned into little lights and went into the mech machine. The thing froze up, it’s joints flinched and flicked until its computer systems turned green. The man inside got fired out of his seat, he flew across the room. The robot turned around to the guy in the suit, it slammed its fist into the floor and you phased out of it and slammed your fist into the guys face.

You whistled causing Flapjack to go up to you, he grabbed the man under his arm and waited for you to climb and sit on his shoulder. He jumped down and walked to your friends, he put his hand out and let you walk down it and jump on the floor. You grabbed your jacket and put it on, you took your bottle from Levi and walked to the bar.

Hange looked at the now disabled mech, your robot and then you. “That was fucking amazing!” She pointed at you. “She’s a bad ass, you’re a bad ass!”

You threw your empty bottle and opened another, you paused as everyone stared at you. “Thanks, but that was nothing. By the way, we’re going to be in so much trouble for this.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Unbelievable!” Francis paced backwards and forwards in front of the cells on the station you were kept in. “I leave you lot for one night, one night and you not only beat the crap out of a group of men. But you trashed a whole club, you drank a large amount of their booze, broke part of the station, broke a human powered mech and broke the nose of a very important person on the station!” He stopped and folded his arms. “What do you have to say for yourselves?”

You caught your little bird robot, you were lying on the bench in the corner with Levi next to you. You shrugged. “Could have been worse.”

“Could have been? Could have been!?” He walked right up to the cell. “I saved your amazing asses, I gave you a chance of a real life and this is how you repay me?”

Erwin cleared his throat. “I think what Mech is trying to say is, we fought well together and as a team. Yes, we weren’t the best, but we weren’t the worst. It could have been worse, but I am proud of my team.”

Mike hummed a laugh. “Me too, it also allowed us to see what everyone can really do. I know now after seeing all that, I made the right choice in joining.”

Hange bounced so much she began floating. “Yes! I love these guys so much, I don’t want to leave.”

Levi sighed. “I won’t be going anywhere either, I want to stay with this team.”

You noticed everyone looked at you, you laughed. “Come on guys, it’s this or looney bin for me. I’m not leaving you guys, never was.” You got up and stretched. “Though I’ll tell you what, I think I might like you all now.” You walked up to the projected cell wall to look at Francis. “So, can we go?”

He sighed. “Yes, you’re all free to go. In fact, the man who runs this station wants to employ us, says those men you took out were part of an annoying gang. He’s asked if you could go to the lower regions of the station and take out their base of operations, oh and with less mess next time. I know you’re all strong, but if you make too much mess, we have to pay for it and the Bureau won’t be happy if it keeps happening.”

Erwin walked to your side. “We promise, though I think all of us need some rest and we need information before we do.”

“Alright, head back to the ship.” He looked down the hall. “I’ll get the guards to…”

The wall flickered and died, you walked out with your hands in your pockets. Levi followed you, then looked at Francis. “You really think a computer power cell was going to keep her? She’s got tech wrapped around her finger.”

Francis smiled. “Amazing! I knew she was one of the best.”

“You should have seen the vids of her fighting, all of us.”

Francis and the others followed you. “I wish I could.” He jumped when his communicator lit up.

You looked over your shoulder at him. “There you go, everything you need.” You walked out to the docking area, they always kept the jail and docks near each other and was a stupid move in your mind. “I need a drink.”

“Mech you just drank almost a whole bar!”

You blew a raspberry at him. “Yeah and I’m sober, I was drunk for about two hours but the little shits inside me saw to it I wasn’t.”

“Mech please, I’m sure a nice cup of tea and a good book will solve your issues.”

You gave him the middle finger. “Fuck you and your tea and book.” You got onto the ship and stormed off to your room.

Francis sighed. “Out of everyone, she’s the most difficult…I just want her to lean on me. She’s so alone has been for years. She needs someone, anyone.”

Levi patted Francis’s shoulder. “I’ll talk to her.” Levi got onto the ship, he went to the cafeteria and grabbed you some snacks. He went to your room and knocked. “Hey Mech? Can you let me in?”

The door slid open, he looked at you as you floated past. “You come to talk to me? Be my friend and comfort me because Francis told you?”

He folded his arms. “No, I came to join you in hating everything.”

You stopped and sat in mid-air. “You know, part of me knows this is a bit of a lie but, another part knows it isn’t.” You sighed. “Fine, but no more hanging out with everyone, I’m tired.”

“Come with me.”

You floated behind him. “Where?”

“My room.”

You landed on your feet and frowned. “Your room?”

“Yes.” He looked back at you. “That a problem?”

“No.”

He went to his room, it was quiet, dark and had an area for him to make fresh tea and meditate. You floated about and checked every corner of the place, it was spotless. He too had no personal affects, but at least his room was welcoming and comfy unlike yours.

He made you and him some tea, he sat down on the cushions on the floor and patted them. “Sit.”

You crossed your legs and floated down and sat opposite him. “This my intervention?”

He handed you some tea. “I’m not going to dictate to you how to live your life.” He nodded to the tea. “It’s just normal tea, I enjoy it a lot and it calms me.”

You sipped it and felt warm, you hummed at it. You rarely felt things, but this made you feel good. “It’s…nice.”

“Thanks.”

You smiled at him. “So…why did you want me here?”

“I wanted company, besides you seemed as if you wanted some as well.”

You sighed and looked around his room, then at his window of space. “You have a nice room, it’s nicer than mine.”

He hummed. “Maybe you should make yours more personal?”

You pulled a face. “I don’t know how, I’ve never really had a family or friends and I was on the move a lot.” You heard a purr, and something tap your leg, you looked down to see a black cat but with smoke coming off it. “Oh, hello kitty.” You fussed it, it purred at you and crawled onto your lap. “This a shadow cat?”

Levi hummed. “It likes to keep me company, sometimes it’s a dog, then a bird, even a tortoise once. Though, it often likes to make itself into a cute cat or dog the most and watch me.”

You scratched under its chin. “It’s cute, who knew dark shadows were like this.”

“Most people are turned off by my ability.”

You shrugged. “I like it, I find comfort in the dark, always have.” You lay on your side, the cat bounced around then snuggled up to you. “Cute.”

Levi sighed. “He seems to like you a lot.”

“He does, doesn’t he?” You pointed to your little robot bird flying around and landed on Levi’s shoulder. “But my little guy adores you, so I think we’re even.”

He petted the bird and fussed it. He seemed to slump over a little. “My shadows won’t let me get too drunk, if I do within two hours, they fix me.” He sighed. “I can’t even get hurt like a normal person.” He flicked his wrist and made a blade with the shadows, he cut the palm of his hand. Before your eyes black smoke dance around the wound, it healed up and all was left was blood. “See.”

You shuffled over to Levi, you sat right in front of him and took his hand. You pulled off your glove with your teeth and dropped it, your finger tip then lightly traced where the cut had been. “You’re…like me…you looked up at him. You can’t die either?”

He shook his head. “No, I can never die.”

You welled up and laughed. “I thought I was alone, the reason why I’m distant from everyone is because I can’t die. Believe me, I’ve tried.” You gulped, it felt heavy saying that. “I umm…I don’t make friends because, they’ll all grow old and die but I won’t. I tried to take these nano bots out, but they keep coming back. I gave up in the end.”

Levi cupped the side of your face, he lifted your head, so you’d look at him. “You’re not alone anymore.”

You threw yourself at Levi, you hugged him tightly taking him by surprise. He looked at your head against him, he smiled a little and hugged you back. You pulled away and sighed. “Thank you, Levi, I feel…I feel better.” You giggled. “I should head to bed, I’m a little tired from going into the machine but…”

“Nightmares?”

“No.” That was a big lie. “I just realised I probably need to say sorry to Francis.”

“I’m sure he’ll forgive you.”

You got up and stretched, you looked to your bird. “Keep him, he seems fond of you.”

Levi petted him. “Thanks, Smoky? Look after Mech.”

You blushed. “Oh I couldn’t take your shadow cat.”

Smoky purred and rubbed against your boots. “Take him, besides I think he’d be annoying tonight if I didn’t.”

You picked up the cat and fussed him, you loved the whispers of smoke and shadow coming from it. “Alright, thank you Levi, sleep well.”

He handed you some snacks. “Here I got these for you, eat them.”

You smiled. “Thanks Levi.” You walked out into the hall. “Night.”

“Night.” He watched you float just above the floor away, his door closed, and he looked down at the little bird. “I think I might have what people call a crush little guy, just not sure what to do about it.” He looked back to the door, he had seen scars on your bare hands after you’d taken your gloves off. You must have been hurt bad before the bots were in your body, that concerned him and weighed heavy on his heart. He hoped in time you’d open up to him, because he wanted to with you because of this crush.

You floated with Smoky towards Francis’s room, you landed on your feet and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal what looked like an old library, there were leather seats, a globe, wooden shelves. It was odd, like walking back in time. You stepped in slowly, you felt weird and sensed almost no tech inside.

“Mech!” You looked to Francis, he smiled at you as he put his book down and took his glasses off. “I wasn’t expecting to see you and…that a shadow cat from Levi?”

You looked down at the cat, it looked back up at you with blue eyes like Levi’s and meowed. “Smoky.”

“Ah, what a lovely name.” He referred to the seat opposite him. “Care to join me?”

You walked over and sat down, you nibbled your lip as Smoky patted his paws against you for attention and support. You fussed him and hummed as he purred. “I’m…I’m sorry for the bar fight…and for swearing at you…I just…whenever someone’s been nice to me in the past, it was always because they wanted something or were using me. I know you’re a good man, you want nothing but the best for us losers but…”

Francis smiled at you. “I know, no amount of talking or support can erase the damage of the past. Out of everyone on this ship, you have the most heart-breaking past. However, that doesn’t mean the others aren’t damaged either. I think you’ll find you have a lot in common with everyone.” He unbuttoned his cuff and pulled his sleeve up to reveal a massive long scar. “Even myself.”

Your eyes widened, then softened in sadness. “People are cruel.”

“Indeed. I’m not like you special people, I’m boring and normal. However, I’m smart and people believed that made me a…” He sighed. “I was tortured to confess, that was until the Bureau stopped them and did their experiments to confirm I wasn’t. The damage was already done though. I knew then that I wanted to protect people like you and the others on this ship, I only went through a small amount of pain but I knew real special people were going through a lot more. I don’t want you to be my best friend, or see me as a father. I just want you to trust me, help me prove you are amazing and stop those Titans.”

You nodded and kissed Smoky’s head, he closed his eyes and seemed like he was smiling. “Thanks Doc, you’re a good man. I’m just very broken, it’ll take a while to fix myself. But.” You looked up and smile. “I’m going to view myself as one of my robots, I just need to find the right parts and repair.”

He chuckled. “Exactly! And it’s Francis.”

You got up and hummed. “I’ll call you pops.”

He sighed. “I’m not that old.”

You laughed at him. “So, can I wonder around the ship?”

“Can’t sleep?”

You pulled a face. “I don’t have to sleep, on account of the nano bots but…nightmares mainly.”

He got up and patted you shoulder. “You can go wherever you like on the ship, just don’t mess with anything.”

You looked around. “What if I find a way of improving it?”

“Run it by Buck out pilot, she’s the best damn tech and pilot I know.” He grinned. “In fact, I do believe you two would get on swimmingly.”

You walked to his door. “Cool, bye pops.”

“Goodbye Mech.”

You made your way past the night staff, all cautious of you and for good reason. You got to Buck in her seat tapping the holoboard in front of her, she looked up at you. “You must be mech.”

You sat down in the co-pilots seat. “Maybe.”

She smiled and held her hand out, you noticed it was robotic. “Pleasure to meet you, I’m a fan.”

You shook her hand. “Thanks Buck…you know that was brave of you.”

She tapped away then slid her chair back, auto-pilot was now on. “What shaking your hand with the very thing you can control?”

“Yeah.”

She shrugged. “Don’t care, far as I’m concerned you and me want the same thing. Freedom, to stop the Titan’s and respect.”

You sat back and let Smoky walk all over the monitors, they didn’t go off luckily. You studied Buck, she had half her hair shaven with tech in it and the other longish white with blue tips. She had a stud in her nose and one on her brow, tatts on her neck and black nails. Her skin was pink with a white line coming from her bottom lip. She was medium built, small chest and a great set of hips. You had a little crush on her, she was super cute.

You folded your arms. “You’re cute.”

She smiled at you. “So are you.”

You hummed and spun around in your chair. “You’re right though, we have the same goals. I appreciate you being nice, most people find out what I can do tend to stay away.” You stopped and faced her, you tilted your head slightly. “By the way, your tech is really happy.”

She looked down and lifted her robotic hand. “Really?”

“Yeah, you look after it well. You know, if you get any issue with your tech let me know okay? I’ll fix it.”

She smiled. “Thanks, if there’s anything that the ship needs to make it better, let me know.”

“I think this is a start of a wonderful friendship Buck.”

“Same.” She sat back and sighed, she looked over at you with her black eyes with a white iris. “Anyone you crushing on yet?”

You picked up Smoky again and hugged him. “Maybe.”

She laughed. “Is it that tall blonde guy? Erwin?”

You frowned. “Nah, barely talked to that guy.”

“Hange?”

You shook your head. “Same situation.”

She nibbled her lip, she looked to your cat. “No…the dark and broody one?”

You blushed a little and hugged Smoky closer to your face. “He’s a good friend, he seems like he actually cares.”

She shrugged. “You’re right, out of everyone he is the most emotional, he’s just stronger at keeping it together.”

You frowned at her. “How did you know?”

“My people can see into someone, hence the unusual eyes. I see he is a very good man.”

You smiled. “I think your eyes are lovely, and you’re right he’s a good man.”

“Thank you.” She shuffled in her seat. “You know, you should go on a date with him or something.”

You pulled a face. “Too early for that, maybe a few more missions and getting to know each other, then maybe.”

“Times short Mech.”

You laughed. “Not for me and him, neither of us can die.”

She smiled sweetly at you. “That may be true, but time is still short. The universe itself can die.” She patted your thigh. “Think about it.” She stretched. “I’m off to bed, you can stay here and look out at space if you want. I like the humming of the ship here, just don’t.”

“I know, this is your baby. I won’t do a thing.”

“Thanks.” She got up. “Night Mech.”

“Night.” You watched her leave and admired her bum, she was really cute. You sighed and looked down at Smoky, his blue eyes reminding you of Levi’s. You blushed, just the thought of Levi made your heart flutter a little. “What to do Smoky, what to do.”

You sat on top of a supply create in the lower levels of the space station, the Commander of the troops there was giving you the run down of the gang he wanted you to take down. You weren’t really paying attention, you were too busy watching the concerned guards walking past. You liked scaring people, it was fun and you were in control of the fear.

Erwin shook the man’s hand and turned to his team. “Alright, we all okay with the plan?”

You hummed. “No.”

“Why?”

“I wasn’t listening.”

He sighed, Hange put her hand up. “Ow! Me neither.”

Erwin ruffled his hair. “Anyone listen?” No one answered. “Good, it was bound to fail anyway. I have a new plan. Mike, we have a sample of the gang leaders’ things I need you to smell it and track him. Hange I need you to stay back here and defend along with myself. Levi and Mech, I need you two to scout ahead being you are the best for it.”

You blew air out your mouth. “Or I do this.” You placed your hand on the metal wall. “Alright, I know where they all are.” You looked to Levi’s arm device. “Uploading their locations to your devices. I have a question, why do you all have these are devices and I don’t?”

Levi flicked your forehead. “Because you practically are one.”

“Point taken.” You pouted at him. “But, I’d like to feel included in all this.”

Erwin tapped away on his device. “This is…excellent work Mech, Mike which one is the gang leader?”

Mike took the item once belonging to the gang leader, sniffed then sniffed the air. He hummed and tapped his device, he then selected the guy making him red. “This one, does he want them dead or?”

“If you can bring the leader in alive, it would be preferred.”

Hange jumped to you. “Can you use your energy pulse thing?”

You shrugged. “Yeah if you wanna shut down the whole station, but if not it’s best if I save that ability for another time.”

She pouted. “I really wanted to see it.”

You smirked. “It is pretty cool.” You jumped off the supplies. “Tell you what though, I’ll enter the enemies defence systems and upload it to the Commander. Think he’ll need the info?”

Erwin smiled. “Great idea, pass it to us as well.”

You saluted. “You got it.” You looked to Levi. “You ready?”

Levi nodded. “Let’s get this over with.”

Mike sniffed the air again. “There are some gang members coming this way, I’ll stay back to defend as well. Besides, I’m not quiet like those two.” Mike winked at you, he knew exactly what he was doing.

You pulled your hood up. “Suit yourself wolf boy, gonna miss ya.” You walked on ahead with Levi, down the stairs and into the grimmest looking part of the station. The place was empty, rooms looted and bodies and blood left behind.

Levi clicked his tongue. “Disgusting.”

“Yeah it ain’t no picnic.” You put your hands in your jacket pocket and spun around a body. “No respect these people, countless innocent lives lost and for what? And people think we’re the bad guys.”

“People are no better than a shit that won’t come.”

You giggled. “So eloquently put.”

He stopped at a junction. “Mech?”

You put your hand on the wall. “Got it.” You turned left. “This way.” You walked a bit then pulled Levi out the way and against a wall. “Wait.”

“What?”

“AI turrets.”

He hummed. “Can you pull them apart?”

You looked up at him and frowned. “I’m not gonna rip an AI apart, I’ll phase into them and disable them. Can you get behind them now?”

He shook his head. “I have to see where I’m going with my shadows, if I don’t, I could get lost in them.”

You sighed. “Infecting and disabling it is.” You patted his chest. “Wish me luck.”

“You don’t need it.”

You winked at him. “You know me so well. We have four guards over there by the way, can you take them quietly?”

“Yeah.”

You nodded. “Alright, as soon as the guns go green, you’re good to go.” You peaked around the corner. “Show time.” The guns lifted, you phased towards them and entered their systems. You messed about with the systems then took full control, you turned the guns on the men. You created a silencer on them and shot two as Levi appeared out of smoke and shadow and killed the other two. You flew out of the guns and shook. “Nice job.”

“You too.”

You both walked together down more halls until there was a large room of men, you hummed and didn’t see any devices. “I have a plan.”

“Your last one worked, so let’s hear this other one.”

You looked around the room. “Surrender, we walk in with our hands up and I can release my two kids Sally and Biscuit.” You smiled at Levi. “Plus, you’ll get a good view of the room, sound good?”

“Lead the way.”

You walked ahead into the room. “So, I told Susan that she has to file those papers or Don would have her ass...” You smiled at the guys. “Oh, hi.” They pointed their guns at you, you took two silver balls off your belt and put your arms out a bit. “We mean no harm, we just got lost is all.”

One gang member stepped forward. “Hands up, now!”

You put your hands up. “Relax.”

“Open your hands.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“OPEN THEM!”

You looked to Levi and sighed. “Alright.” You looked back at him. “You asked for them.”

“Them?”

You dropped the balls, one burst into a massive lioness and the other into a huge winding snake. Levi burst into smoke and moved from guy to guy, you held your arms to the side and created two plasma guns. A small bot flew around you, when someone shot at you, he turned into a little shield. Though you couldn’t die, being shot still hurt like hell.

Levi plunged his blade through the back of the neck of the last guard and out the front, he sighed as the blade turned to smoke. “That was less quiet than before.”

You blew a raspberry. “Boo, I mean come on Levi you would have been bored if we kept being sneaky.” You yawned, you were weak and tired now because you hadn’t slept normally in weeks. “Let’s get this guy quickly, I need to face my fear of sleeping because I need to recharge.”

Levi petted the head of your big cat. “I’ve been meaning to say, you look pale and sick. When you do sleep don’t forget to have Smoky next to you, he’ll eat your nightmares. Also, this Biscuit?”

You nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind and yeah it is, the one sliding up to you is Sally. Also, if you need to sleep just keep the bird close, he will emit a sound for you to calm you and help you sleep. I’ll fix him soon.”

He scratched under the massive snake’s chin. “Cute.” He looked around the room. “Where next Mech?”

You held your hand out causing your pets to turn into little balls, you put them on your belt and walked over to the locked door. You stared at it, it unlocked revealing stairs. “This should take us to the balcony above the next room, our target is there. Problem is, I’m not…I’m weak.”

“Lack of sleep?” He walked over and ruffled your hair. “I’ll deal with the next room.”

You looked down and blushed. “I have another plan, come on.” You both went up to the balcony and crouched, you looked at the room and saw your target but the room was full. “I can encase him in a shielded bubble, but it’ll take a lot of my focus in my state. I can give you Flapjack.” You summoned him. “Be a good boy and help Levi.” It nodded. “Sorry Levi, I should have taken more care of myself.”

“It’s okay, I didn’t get much sleep either so I’m running low. It’s a good job this is the last room. Ready?”

You nodded. “Ready.”

Levi patted Flapjack. “Let’s go big guy.” Flapjack dropped down and roared, Levi moved around the room quickly. You raised your hand up and encased the leader right away, you maintained eye contact with the casing until you heard Levi shout you. “It’s done.”

“Flapjack, catch me.” You jumped down into his arms, you walked over to the gang leader and twisted your hand so the casing turned into a metal straightjacket. “That should hold him until we get back.”

You woke up and sat up in your bed and looked to your communicator, you’d managed to sleep for two days. You let out a sigh and looked next to you, Smoky was now a big dog. He lifted his head and looked at you with blue eyes, he wagged his tail at you. “So, you ate my nightmares huh?” You fussed his head. “Must have been a lot to eat, wanna go play catch?” He jumped off your bed and bounced about, you laughed and got changed then held your hand out to form a metal ball. “Let’s go down to the flight deck and training floor, plenty of room for you Smoky.”

You took him to the lift, went down to the lowest floor to a massive room with a small transporter to move you about when you didn’t need the main ship. There was also a training area, if anyone wanted to do go to the gym it was all here for them. However, today it was for you and Smoky. You threw the ball for him and controlled it, he’d jump to bite it but it’d fly away. He’d burst into smoke, then appear and chase it again. You’d let him catch it sometimes, he’d come running back to you and drop the ball at your feet.

“He seems to be having fun.” You looked to your side to see Levi, your little bird bot with him. “You must have really bad nightmares, he’s rather big.”

You laughed. “Yeah, but he’s become so sweet and funny.”

Smoky ran up to Levi and bounced around him, so Levi gave him a fuss. “Smoky is a good shadow.”

You nodded, you opened your hand causing your bird to land in it. “How did you sleep after your birds new upgrade?”

“Perfectly, thank you.”

You smiled and let the bird go back to Levi. “Well, us broken people have got to look out for each other, right?”

“Right.” Levi was about to say something but an announcement came over the speakers for all members of the special team, being you, Hange, Levi, Mike and Erwin to go to the briefing room. Levi sighed. “We should head up.”

You watched him walk, you stuck your hands in your pockets and followed, Smoky right behind you. “Everything alright Levi? You looked like you had something to say.”

He shrugged as he got into the lift. “No I’m fine.”

You looked to Smoky, he tilted his head at Levi as if it was confused “You sure?”

Levi gulped. “It’s nothing, drop it.”

You pulled your hood down more and leaned on the wall furthest from Levi. “Fine.”

He clenched his jaw, he was annoyed with himself. You and him had started to get close, and he just ruined some of that by snapping at you. When the lift opened, he stopped you from leaving, he gripped the doorway. “Mech.”

You ducted under his arm and walked ahead with Smoky. “We should hurry.”

You went into the meeting room, you jumped onto a metal crate in the corner in the dark and kept to yourself. Francis took one look at you and knew he had to leave you alone, sometimes you needed yourself. He watched Levi hesitate, then lean against the wall near you so he could be close but also give you space. Francis could tell the dark kid had a crush on you, well more than a crush really.

He clapped his hands and smiled at the room. “Alright, well we have a mission to go to and I’d like to brief you on it. Erwin of course will be our leader on the ground, but this main one will be information gathering and diplomatic as well.” He tapped the panel causing a planet to appear in the middle of the room. “This planet is hot, but it has protective shields around it. It’s constantly sunny, but there are a few minor radiation and solar flares that affect the planet. However, we are going to go there to help them out and get information. There’s also two races there, they’re having trouble with each other so we need to mediate, now how does all that sound?”

You raised your hand. “I can’t go on account of radiation and the solar flares if this is diplomatic.”

Mike looked over and you and grinned. “Enlighten us.”

You sighed. “You know how tech freaks out and goes loopy when radiation is involved or fluctuations? Well same thing applies to me, it’ll be like I’m pump full of drugs and alcohol. Not a pretty sight if you’re wanting to make peace, plus one minute I’ll be super strong and the next weak. It’s best of I stay here.”

Levi hummed. “Me too, if there’s constant sun and light I’ll be weak. I need darkness and shadows.”

Hange giggled. “For once, our top two strongest fighters are our weakest.”

You jumped off your spot. “Not weak, just an uncontrollable drunken mess. So, how long you going for pops?”

Francis smiled at you. “Two weeks dear, but I expect you both to train and study during that time. Oh, and please be nice and bond with others.”

You frowned. “I’m friends with Buck.”

“Most of the crew will be on the planet, you and Levi will have the ship practically to yourselves.”

You looked at Levi, as soon as your eyes met you looked away. “I’m going to see Buck, see if I can get a list of shit I need to fix on the ship for her. Bye.”

You walked out with Smoky, Francis sighed as all eyes fell on Levi. Francis looked to Levi. “Keep and eye on her please, one minute she’s doing so well and the next she’s back to her old cold self.”

Levi nodded. “Got it.” He dropped down into a shadow and disappeared.

Hange clapped her hands. “So cool, both of them. I will make them my friends.”

You kept walking to the bridge, you stopped a moment and felt as if someone was watching. You turned around to see everyone was working normally, no one was watching you, but it felt like it. You turned back around and walked over to Buck, she glanced at you as you plopped into the co-pilot seat. “Someone looks sad.”

You hummed. “A little. I came to ask you something.”

“Fire away.”

You went to fuss Smoky's head but found he was sat looking at a dark corner, tail wagging. You shrugged. “I’m not going on the next mission, in staying here so I was wondering if there’s any changes to the ship, inside and out that needs doing?”

She smiled at you. “I’ll make a list Mech, I’ll forward it to your communicator.” She put autopilot on again and turned to you. “So, what’s bothering my new best friend?”

“Umm...” You lifted your hand up causing scrap metal to mould together. “I like someone on this ship, well more than like.”

“May I ask?”

You looked at her and closed your hand on the metal. “I’m sure you’ve guessed.”

She laughed and looked around, she leaned closer. “You like that shadow boy Levi, right?” You blushed and pulled your hood down more, she giggled at you. “Aww look at you, blushing and acting all cute.”

You hit her in the arm. “Shut up, liking someone is difficult for me.”

“I’m guessing a bad past?”

You nodded. “Very.” You opened your palm and began making something again. “Though, I keep making him mad. I try with him, I do but it backfires a lot.”

“Explain.”

You watched your new robot gecko crawl around your hand. “He was going to say something to me, so I playfully tried to find out what was up and he snapped at me.”

Buck laughed, she reached out and took the gecko. “I think you just made him flustered.”

“What?”

She shrugged as she watched you new creation crawl all over her arm. “Well, he’s been some shit too. I can tell when I look into his eyes, he acts cold because he’s very emotional he just doesn’t know how to react to people and is trying to be strong. I think when he does snap at you, just smile at him or giggle. You’ll relax him, or get him even more flustered. Either way, it’ll look cute.”

You smiled. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Also, try and take some of the baggy clothes off, hood and gloves sometimes. Welcome people in, people on this ship won’t care if you have scars or tattoos. I mean, look at me.”

You laughed and got up. “Thanks Buck.”

“Any time.”

You nodded to the gecko. “Keep him, he’s my gift to you.”

She lit up. “Really!? Wow thanks!”

You walked past and fussed Smoky. “Come on pooch, stop staring at the corner.” He wagged his tail and followed you to your room, you took your jacket off and ruffled your hair. You pulled your gloves off as well, you went to your wardrobe and stared at your clothes. “I guess I should change, the stuff I normally wear is a bit annoying.” You changed your armoured tight top for a baggy long black shirt with a girl giving a peace sign, mask on her mouth and black hair. Crosses were on the small sleeves, it was pretty whatever top. You pulled on some comfy shorts and sighed. You could see some scars on your arms, legs and neck from your youth. Even tattoos from marking progress.

You floated around your room, then your feet rested on the ceiling as you looked down. Your room was bare of anything personal. You dropped all four of your bot balls down, Flapjack, Sally, Biscuit and your big eagle Buttons appeared. You dropped down and petted them, you fixed them up and spent time with them. It was your own little family, and it was fun too. These four never judged you, they just loved you with everything they had.

You laughed at Smoky and Biscuit played with each other. Sally kept herself coiled around you, her large body supporting your back. Flapjack amused himself with your tablet and books, he was like a protective kid. Buttons sat next to you, his metal feathers ruffled now and then when you didn’t pet him, so you had no choice but to fuss him.

A knock at your door made Sally slide away and up to it, she tapped the door panel with her head. She winded herself around Levi, then bumped her large head against him. He petted her. “Hi Sally.” She shoved him inside the room, her tail flicked the panel and closed the door. “I guess I’m staying then.” He looked at you, your legs on show and arms and neck. He blushed a little, making you blush. You looked around for a jacket or a sack just to hide in, instead you balled up against Buttons. “You look nice.” You looked over at Levi as he patted Flapjacks head. “Don’t hide.”

You pulled from Buttons a bit. “Thank you.” You patted your bird as Levi walked over and sat on your cushions on the floor. “This big bird is Buttons.”

Levi reached out and petted his head. “The metal work on the feathers is amazing, you do all this?”

“Yeah, I designed and made all of these guys.”

“You’re...wow...I have no words. It's nice to see you hanging out together.”

You nodded and watched Flapjack put one book away and look for another. “My room has no personal touch, no family things. So, I thought I’d bring these guys to life to keep me company. Flapjack sweetie?” He looked at you, you got up make Levi stand. You took Flapjack's big metal hand. “Come with me, all of you.” You smiled at Levi. “You can come too.”

You walked Flapjack to Francis's room, as soon of the door opened, he jumped at seeing you and your bots. “My, I wasn’t expecting this.”

You smiled up at Flapjack, he was practically bouncing when he saw all the books. “Flapjack, this is Francis, okay? He’s a very nice man who saved us.” You smiled at Francis. “This is Flapjack, I made him and he adores reading and learning…could…could he spend time with you?”

Francis grinned. “Of course! Come in Flapjack, I’ve got plenty of books and I can tell you as many stories as you want.”

You waved to Flapjack. “Thanks Francis, keep him for as long as you want.”

“Thank you Mech.”

You turned to Levi. “Still want to hang out?”

“If you’ll have me.”

You smiled and walked with him and your other kids to Hange, her room was full of testing equipment and books. “Hange?”

She turned to you, her eyes widened at you in shorts and a shirt. “Look at you!” She flew over to you. “You look good, oh!” She spun around Sally. “You make these guys?”

“Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to borrow one of them at all? They get bored with just me.”

She hummed. “Your snake.”

You petted Sally’s big head. “This is Sally, she’s very sweet she just looks tough and mean.” You kissed her snout. “Be a good girl.”

Hange walked up to you and hugged you. “I know you don’t like to get close to people, but I’d like you to know I’m here for you and I want to be your friend.”

You laughed and patted her back. “Sure, I’ll think about it.”

Levi looked to Buttons and Biscuit. “Who’s next?”

“I was thinking Biscuit could help Mike, they’re great at fighting and this little one loves to play fight.”

“Mike should be training.”

“Cool.” You walked to the lift and went down, you looked to Biscuit’s tail wagging. You smiled. “Get him.” He bounded towards Mike and jumped at him.

Mike fell over and laughed. “Hello kitty, where did you come from?”

You walked over and nodded to him. “See him as training help, Biscuit loves to play fight and I think he’d be perfect to train with.”

Mike fussed Biscuit. “I’m very grateful, thank you. Why the change in attitude?”

You shrugged. “We’re team mates, I have to work with you all so…why not become friends? I dunno. I’m trying, I’m not used to having friends.”

“Well, I’m here for a cute thing like you. Nice look by the way.”

You blushed. “Thanks, I’m leaving now. Come on Buttons.”

Levi stared at Mike, Mike grinned and winked at him. Levi joined you in the lift to Erwin’s room, he was sat writing and planning. He smiled at you. “What a delight to have you.”

“So, umm I have Buttons here who I think would get on well with you.” You patted the bird as it bounced inside. “He is a little curious though, so keep an eye on him and give him a lot of love.”

Erwin shot up from his seat and Buttons pecked something. “Buttons no.” He petted the bird. “It’ll be nice company. Thank you.”

You smiled. “Happy to help Commander.”

He blushed. “Commander?”

“I call Francis pops, just little fun names.”

“Well thank you Mech.”

You smiled and looked to Levi, you blushed as he was already staring at you. “Well, I umm better go. Bye.” You walked away and down to your room, Levi grabbed your wrist. “What?”

“Where you going?”

“To my room.”

He sighed. “You wanna ditch me already?”

“N-No!”

“Then what?”

“I don’t want to be a bother to you.”

He pulled you a little closer. “You’re not, and never will be.” He pulled you along. “Come on, we’re going to my room.”

You blushed more. “Okay…”

He walked to his place, he looked at a shadow in the corner and whistled. Smoky jumped out, he was back to being a cat again. You sat down on the cushions, you watched Smoky play with the bird you gave Levi. “Acorn.” You looked up at Levi. “I named him Acorn.”

You laughed. “Cute, I’m guessing cause he’s a bird and he likes trees?”

“Shut up.” He sat down and handed you your tea. “Now be quiet and drink.”

You sipped your warm tea and noticed Levi was staring at your arm, at the back of both elbows you had bad scars. “You can ask.”

He looked away. “Sorry.”

“Really Levi.” You put your cup down. “You can ask, I need to let some of it out…not all though…I’m not ready for that.”

He looked back. “If you’re sure.” He moved closer so he was right in front of you, he took your arm and looked at your scar closer. “These…they’re bad. Did they put needles in?”

“Yes, and electrical currents through too.”

“What?” He felt rage. “They forced electricity through you?”

You nodded. “Other things too, but I’m not sure what.” You bit your lip. “These aren’t the worst ones.” You got on your knees, turned your back to Levi and pulled your shirt up to show scars along your spine. It looked like burns, they were slightly beautiful in their own way but, heart wrenching to see. “This was the worst.” You felt Levi’s soft hands glide across your back. “They’d plug my back into this seat, then my arms…I don’t remember the pain, but all I know it when I try to remember I get panicked and feel sick. It’s like my body doesn’t want to remember.”

Levi felt pain in his heart, as if it was breaking. He placed his hand between your shoulder blades on your spine, he closed his eyes and tried to get you to feel his love for you. Earlier he did a bad thing, he spied on you when you were talking to Buck and heard everything. Smoky almost gave him away, but luckily you were too invested in talking to Buck.

You placed your hands in your lap, palms up, you were ready to open up. “There was this doctor, who was obsessed with people like us. He married a beautiful woman with powers, he wanted a child with abilities but they didn’t have one. His son was normal, but sweet. The doctor then wanted to make someone special, but he kept failing at it. So, he tried to find children who were special and determine what inside them makes them that way.”

Levi moved his hand from you. “But Francis and your files say you were created.”

“A lie I made up.” You smiled. “My mum and dad are amazing and wonderful, but I am…I’m not.”

“They alive?”

“Yes.” You lowered your head. “But after everything that happened to me, and what I’ve done I could never go back. I message them now and then, just to let them know I’m alive and what not…”

“Maybe we should visit them?”

You turned slightly to Levi. “We?”

He cleared his throat and looked away. “That’s if you need my support.”

“I do. Thank you.”

“Sure.”

You looked back ahead. “So, I was friends with this doctor’s son. Jake was a nice kid, he was older than me but he was a lot of fun. When I was young, all I could do power wise was touch electrical things and make them do what I want. I couldn’t do what I can now, I am able to do all this now because of the doctor.”

“He made you more powerful?”

“At a cost.” You frowned. “I should have said no…when I met him, he adored what I could do, even more so that my parents were normal. He told my parents I’d be going away to a camp, for gifted kids and showed them around my future place of torture. They agreed to send me there, I was excited because there were other kids there like me.”

“I don’t blame you.”

You laughed. “It was fun, a lot of fun. We played loads and then we were monitored, like they took scans and everything. It was all okay at first, they gave us medicine too and I became more powerful too. I was able to make little robots, but the doctor was angry because it wasn’t because of him but because I was simply growing up.” You sighed. “That’s when he got worse, kids were coming back from treatment with this void look in their eyes. They were pale and sick, something wasn’t right. Then he started on me. He’d hook me up to machines, pour electricity into me and everything else to see if he could boost my skills or even recreate my abilities in another person. During that time, those nano bots appeared within me, wounds began healing. The doctor found them through experiments, it was like technology was trying to save me from the pain and suffering.”

Levi heard you sniff, he wanted to comfort you, but you weren’t one for being touched and now he knew why. “You don’t have to say any more.”

You let out a shaky breath. “To be honest, I don’t remember much of the pain. It comes in flashes, lots of screaming and begging for my life or for them to end me. When I got older, the stronger I was and…and one day I got so angry at them that my body fluctuated and almost went into the computer. The doctor was amazed, he wanted me to go into the computers but, I couldn’t. So, when I couldn’t or failed, he punished me. Then I did, I was so happy and excited when I was inside it.” You gulped, you hugged yourself tightly. “He left me in there, he turned off most of the computer so I was trapped. I was cold and…I’d never been so scared in my life, like I was being forgotten. He left me there for a year, a whole year Levi. When he finally let me out, he took as much as he could from me then left me in my room. I worked hard on Flapjack, I needed to get out of there. When I finally made him, the doctor had turned his son Jake into a super like us.”

“That’s when you left?”

You nodded and turned to look him in the eyes. “Me and Flapjack got away, that’s why that big guy is so important to me. The two of us escaped that planet, we went across the universe just taking my frustration and pain out on everything.” You smiled and looked down. “Thank you for listening to me, I know it’s not the nicest thing to hear but I appreciate it.”

Levi took your hand and squeezed, the contact made you look at him. “What’s your real name?”

You blushed and said your name. “I went by Mech because…the kids I was friends with in that place, they gave me that name. The doctor only called me by my name, it made me uncomfortable. However, I don’t mind you knowing.”

Levi smiled at you as he said your first name, you blushed hard. “I like it, but I will only call you by your name when it’s just you and me.”

You nodded and squeezed his hand, then pulled away. “Thank you, Levi.”

He nodded. “It’s okay.” He sighed and ruffled his hair. “I’m sorry, I’m not very good with words. All I know is I want to be around you, protect you, make you smile, laugh.”

You stared at him, then looked away as you felt a weight in your heart. “You shouldn’t think that way, I’m bad news for everyone. That doctor and his son will come for me some day, so it’s best to stay away.”

He shook his head. “Tch, oi brat? We’re a team on this ship, none of us are letting you be taken.”

You gave him a little smile. “Team huh? Well, I hope you’re right.”

“I am.”

You shook your head and hummed a laugh. “Stubborn and grumpy.” You sighed and got up. “I’m heading to bed, I need sleep. I guess I’ll see you around the ship in the two weeks.”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You walked to his door. “Night.”

“Night.” He sighed after you left, he wished he could do more for you, but he was never good at these sorts of things. He wanted to try though, for you.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi walked around the ship, then stopped and stared at Smoky. “Where’s she gone?” He left the cockpit, his hair a little messy still from sleep. The ship was empty, except for a small team. He walked up to a guy packing a bag. “Hey, where is everyone?”

The guy stood up. “Oh, hey Levi, they’ve gone to the planet early apparently tensions got high between the two races. Francis woke up all who needed to go, then he told myself to gather everyone else.”

Levi nodded and looked around. “You seen Mech about?”

He frowned in thought. “Hmmm no sir I haven’t, she might be tinkering with something cause Buck mentioned this morning she sent Mech a list of things that need to be done to the ship.”

“Okay, thanks.” Levi went to your room, he looked around and saw a picture on your bed side. He picked it up to see a picture of a young you with two adults, your parents. He smiled a little and put it down, he walked around and saw by your personal bar a picture of you and the other supers from the ship. He frowned when he heard a tapping, he looked to your massive window and saw you outside in space with a thin suit on and helmet. You waved at Levi. “What the hell?”

You pointed down to the door of the ship, you watched Levi nod and then flew to the door of the ship. You waited for a bit and spun around a bit, the door opened and Levi flew out and grabbed your wrist. “Hi Levi.”

“What are you doing out here?”

“Fixing things, plus space is nice.” You cupped his helmet and tilted your head from side to side. “I need to tinker with your outfit.” You flew around Levi, your hands gliding over his body. You were making the suit better, the jets to fly were more efficient as well as the oxygen. “All done.”

Levi sighed. “Thank you.”

You moved them away. “So, I have work to do…want to help me?”

“I don’t know a thing about tech.”

You laughed. “I know, I don’t have any tools either. I’m just gonna touch it and it’ll do its thing, I just need you to read what I need to do on the list.”

He looked at his arm as the list came through. “Got it, lead the way.”

You flew ahead to the top part of the ship, your feet landed on the metal. “What needs to be done here?”

“Nothing.” He landed on the ship as well. “But she has got something about the thrusters, and engines.”

You hummed. “I can do that, but make a mark that I need to go to the engine room inside after and upgrade the systems.”

“Noted.”

You sprung forward and flew to the jets, you grabbed a piece of metal and looked to Levi. “Stay there, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I can’t die.”

You laughed. “I know, but if my suit gets damaged, I can repair it right away. If yours gets damaged, I’ll have to get to you and repair, in that time you’ll suffer. I don’t want that.”

He sighed and landed on the ship. “Alright, I’ll stay here.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” You moved from engine to engine and placed your hands on them, they change and warped before your eyes into something better. You flew up and past Levi. “WEEE!”

“Can you not mess about.”

You laughed and spiralled. “Sorry, it’s not every day you get to spacewalk. Besides Levi, there’s loads of darkness out here, thought you’d love it.”

He sighed, he sprung off from the ship and understood why you were happy, it was fun. “Weapons are next.”

“Wings.” You flew to one wing and landed on it, you put your hands on the weapons and they changed before your eyes. “Make note I need to do something on the inside too.”

Levi hummed. “You know, that’s pretty impressive what you do.”

You flew past him. “Thank you.” You did the same to the other wing, then you went under the ship to the last gun. You walked with Levi as you went to it. “I suppose it is a useful power.”

“Mine isn’t.”

You smiled at him. “Well, I think you underestimate yourself. I believe you are of great value to the team and you have an amazing power.”

He nodded. “Thank you.”

You bounced across the bottom of the ship to the gun, you knelt down and touched it and watched it change again. “All done. Anything else need doing out here?”

“The outer ship, she wants it reinforced if you could. I can see you’ve done the windows.”

You smiled. “I have, alright let’s go to the door and I’ll sort the outer ship out. Once I’m done, I’ll be a bit weak, could you pull me inside?”

“Promise.” You both flew to the door. “Alright, go for it.” He watched you put your hand on the ship, the whole thing grew and changed. He saw you get weak; he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you against him. He opened the ship door and closed it, he waited for the gravity then the room to clear. “You okay?”

You stood up and leaned back into Levi. “I feel sleeeepy and hungry!”

“Alright.” He helped you onto the ship, he took your spacesuit off and sat you down so he could take his off. He crouched in front of you as you patted your cheeks. “Now brat, we’re going to the cafeteria to get some food, okay?”

You nodded. “Kay.”

He pulled you along and went down a floor, he sat you at a table and made the machine produce two lots of ramen. He placed yours in front of you and watched you eat super-fast. “Well, I thought I ate quickly.”

You hummed. “I need to recharge and my nano bots just make me eat fast.” You lifted your bowl and drank the last of the broth. “Aaah! Yum. Though, it’d be nicer to have it cooked fresh instead of a machine make it.” You looked over to the machine. “No offence.”

Levi looked over to the machine. “Umm?”

You blushed and laughed. “I can hear machines talk, don’t worry about it. Anyway! I need more snacks and then I can get working on the stuff inside the ship.”

“Can’t you do that tomorrow?”

You hummed. “Nah cause if they all came back tonight, and we had to do an emergency get away the ship maaaay blow up.”

“What?”

You shrugged. “Like 50, 50 chance.” You slammed your hands on the table. “So! I better get eating.” You jumped out your seat and ran to the food machine, you ordered some pizza. You brought it over and began eating it, you gave Levi a smile. “Help yourself.”

He clicked his tongue and took a slice. “It’s not bad.”

“Right? Though again, I’d refer the real thing. At the prison I was at we had machine made food, haven’t had real food in a while.” You sighed and finished your last slice. “Well, I’m done. Think I’ll sort the engine out first, then the shield generator and finally the guns. That should be it for today, then tomorrow I can do the small things.” You jumped up and stretched. “I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Am I not allowed to come with?”

You skipped over to the doorway. “Do whatever you want Levi, but what I’m going to do is rather boring.”

He sighed. “Fine, I’ll catch up with you later.”

You ran then flew into and phased into the ship, you went through the computers and out of the engine ones. You changed a few things, mainly making sure the chances of it blowing up was close to zero. You jumped into the computers again, moved to the guns and fixed them from inside the computer and did the same for the shields. You moved through the computers to look for Levi, you found him sat in your room in the window.

Levi looked up when the lights went out, he eyed the floor as something moved closer to him. A little bot made a noise, it had a drink on its back. He took it from the little tortoise of a thing. “Thanks, that mean your maker is near?”

“I wonder what this ship could tell me…”

Levi sighed. “Get out of the ship.”

“Well, you have me to thank for the mood lighting, and the drink.”

“Well, I’m grateful to you, but get out here please.”

You sighed. “Fine, but bear with me one moment.” You turned the ship so the view from the window was perfect, it was part of the planet in view with the sun moving behind it and the planet night lights beginning to come to life. “That’s better.”

Levi gazed out the window. “It’s beautiful.”

You moved out of the control panel on the wall, you grabbed a drink and walked over to Levi. “Isn’t it?”

“You done then?”

You smiled down at him. “I am yes.”

“This is nice.”

You sat down opposite him in the window. “Space is a beautiful thing, it’s why I spent years of my life out here exploring.” You smiled at your little bot come over for a drink for you, you took it and had a sip. You put it back down and leaned the side of your head on the window, you looked at the planet and the lights on the surface. “I’m glad we couldn’t go to that planet.”

“Same.” The two of you sat there for ages, just watching the planet and space. You exchanged small talk now and then, about likes and dislikes but you mainly enjoyed each other’s company. Levi whispered your name to you so he could get your attention. “So, why did you travel around space for so long?”

You let out a long sigh. “Space is very empty, there is like a lack of people out there.” You smiled as you looked at the planet. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not very sociable. People tend to stay away from me and don’t like me, mainly because I don’t like people. When you spend years of your life being hurt like I was, you’d hate people too.” You downed your drink, then sniffed. “I don’t want to talk about that, because I don’t want to relive that shit while I’m awake because I lived through it and live through it in my dreams.”

Levi was a little frustrated, mainly because he wanted you to talk about your problems to him and to not shut him out all the time. “Tch, oi brat I’m just trying to help you.”

You looked over to him and narrowed your eyes. “Are you coming at me for not talking?”

He glanced over at you. “Tch, it’s annoying and stupid. You frustrate me so much sometimes. Can’t you just open up? I’m here giving you a chance to talk, to vent about everything. You can relate to me. We’ve been through similar pains and yet you won’t say a fucking thing.”

You laughed. “So, you want me to wave a magic fucking wand and make everything better? You think sharing my feelings like a good little girl will make my life better? Fuck no Levi. So, go fuck yourself. How dare you tell me I should open up more. You think we relate too? You haven’t felt the fucking pain I have. You haven’t spent years locked up as people experiment on you. You haven’t had other kids hurt in order to make the experiments on yourself more successful. You haven’t had someone force electricity into your body and burn your body from the inside out. I have. So, don’t fucking tell me you can relate to me, that we’re the same.” You sat back and hugged yourself. You clenched your jaw, then relaxed. “I’m…sorry I snapped.” You sighed. “I’m not used to people wanting to know about me.” You hugged your legs to your chest. “Every person I’ve ever met has hurt me, so when someone comes along being nice to me, I just assume they want something from me or want to hurt me.”

He slid over to you, then placed his hand on your knee. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He shook his head. “I didn’t mean to sound harsh, it’s just, I’m not very good with my words. I don’t do gentle, I’m very harsh and blunt with the things I say because I don’t think people should waste time with beating around the bush. Get to the point, it makes things easier on everyone.” He hummed. “I’m not very experienced with people and socialising.” He tapped his forehead against your knee. “I’m trying to understand people so I can help you, I want to help you.” He sighed. “You really go through all that?”

You stared at Levi, then ruffled his hair. “Yes, and more.” You let a long sigh. “I’ll talk about it someday, but first I have to wrap my head around what I actually went through.”

He lifted his head up. “Alright.”

You smiled at him. “Why don’t you tell me about some of your adventures? I heard you used to be a criminal lord and leader.”

He nodded and hummed. “Alright, I can do that.”

You stood in a hall on the ship as you stared out into space at the planet your team was on. You let out a long sigh and hugged yourself. You were starting to feel guilty for not being on the planet and helping people. You wished you could be there for them because you’d been a bit of an ass towards everyone, so you wanted to make it up to them. You turned and jumped a little as you almost walked into Levi. “Oh, hey Levi.”

He looked you over. “You okay?”

You nodded. “I’m okay, was just thinking.”

“What’s on your mind?”

You let out a long sigh. “I feel bad that we’re not down there with them, you know? We’ve helped them before, but now they’re doing something important and we’re just here.” You frowned. “Plus, I’ve been an ass to everyone and I want to make it up to them.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “Well, they will ask for us when they need us, okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yeah.”

“How about we go grab some burgers, fries and shakes?”

You smiled up at him. “Yeah, sure. You know, I was thinking I was a little hungry.”

He led the way to the lift. “Well, you should eat as much as possible. You and me are the same as we need food as fuel to keep our bodies happy.”

You stood in the lift with him. “I’m kind of happy about that. It’s nice to be around someone who is just like me.”

“Minus the years of torture.”

You laughed and nodded. “That’s right.”

He blushed. “That wasn’t too far?”

You shook your head and smiled. “It’s true and it’s funny.” You tapped on the food generator. “What kind of burger do you want?”

Levi walked over, then pressed his chest against your back making you blush hard. He tapped away on the panel, then glanced down at you. “You okay?”

You nodded and whimpered a little. “I’m fine.”

He hummed. “That’s all I want, your turn.”

You looked back up. “You ordered a lot.”

“I’m a hungry guy.”

You tapped away with a shaky hand. “That so?” You gulped. “Well, I have a lot of hunger too.” You turned to face him as he walked closer to you and pressed you against the machine. “It’s hard to stop my hunger.”

He leaned his arm on the machine, then tilted his head as if he was positioning himself for the perfect kiss. “I’m sure we can fix that.”

You leaned towards him a little, then stopped when the machine produced the food. “Food is here.” You grabbed your tray and ran over to the table and sat with your legs crossed on the seat. “So, umm…what are your plans today?”

Levi sat down opposite you and looked annoyed, mainly because he wanted to kiss you and he was interrupted. “Think I’m going to train on the bottom deck. You?”

You pulled a face and hummed. “I uhh…hmm…I could do some training, but then again I could do some reading. Pops gave me some material before he left on me and my abilities, as well as how I can make them better.”

Levi leaned on the table. “I could use your help today.”

You titled your head looking sweet to him. “My help?”

He nodded. “I want to work on using projectiles, because I’m always close combat. I want to perfect firing smoke spears or shards. So, I need you to create little flying bots that I can aim to destroy.”

You smiled. “I can do that, plus it’ll train me too with dodging and creating bots. Alright, let’s give it a go.”

He pointed to your food. “Fuel up first.”

You ate a load of chilli cheese fries. “This is going to be fun! I have so many ideas for the bots.” You downed your drink and jumped up onto your seat. “I have to find spare parts that Buck won’t ever use, otherwise she might get mad at me.”

“I’ll meet you downstairs then.”

You jumped and floated around the ship, then gathered spare parts in a box and went downstairs. You sat on top of supply crates, then stared pushing about the items. “I think I have everything.” You looked up and blushed as Levi was shirtless doing push ups. “Wow.”

Levi stood up and wiped his sweat and showed off his muscle and scars. “What was that?”

You blushed red. “Nothing!” You held your hands over the box and watched the pieces float up. “Let’s see.”

Levi walked over and watched. “I thought you could create mental and tech out of nowhere.”

You smirked. “I wish I could, but for now I just manipulate tech. It’s why my cells have been void of tech. Guess it’s the only time I am normal, huh?” You watched the bot float up. “Right, let’s see if this breaks it’ll pull itself together again. Levi, destroy it.”

He cut it with a shadow blade, and watched the bot fall in two. “Oh…” His eyes widened as the pieces flew up and fixed together. “Look at that. Tch, damn brat you’re good.”

You smiled. “Alright, I will make more.” You knitted together fourteen more little bots, then got them to float up. “Okay Levi, all you need to do is keep your eyes on the bots, not on me.”

Levi stepped back, then nodded. “Got it.”

You watched as Levi made black floating blades appear. You moved your bots about and around him by moving your fingers a little. You bit your lip as Levi got better and better, then he broke your bot. You puffed your cheeks in annoyance, then kept trying to beat him, but he destroyed some of your bots. You marvelled at him as he twisted and flipped as he fired black smoke blades at your bots. He threw one, then pulled it back like a boomerang. You smiled at Levi, then pulled your bots to you. “You’re good, I might have to get serious.”

Levi clicked his neck. “Then get serious.”

You stood up on the crates, then fired the bots at him. You growled in frustration, then used the bots to attack Levi by hitting his body. “Ha! Got you!”

Levi growled. “Tch, damn brat!” He fired up loads of black spikes, then he fired then out and used his shadows give him information. Levi read the shadows of the bots and were. He was finally reading them and being able to beat your bots, but you were putting up a good fight. He got annoyed when you started splitting the bots up, so they were learning from Levi’s actions. Levi threw a shadow blade, but he was too eager to impress you. The blade cut your cheek. He stared at you shocked as you floated there with blood trickling down your cheek. “I’m so sorry.”

You landed on your feet and touched the blood, then you smiled. “You really got into that, huh?”

He grabbed his shirt from the crates, then wiped your cheek. “I’m still sorry. Did it hurt?”

You shook your head. “I’m alright, besides you can see clearly its healed.”

He pulled back and sighed. “I still feel bad.”

You smiled. “Well, all I can say is I’m really impressed with how well you did.”

Levi blushed at you. “Your bots were amazing, they really tested me.”

You giggled and felt proud. “Thanks, I really tried my best but I think I could tweak them a little.”

“We should stop.”

You frowned. “Why?”

He sighed. “I don’t like that I hurt you.”

You smiled. “I think we should keep going, because we don’t want this to happen in battle with someone else, right? I can heal, but others can’t.”

He sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

You walked to a little spot, then smiled. “I will get the bots to fly near me, you have to destroy them and not hurt me. It’s okay if you do, because I can heal and I’ve had worse. Ready?”

Levi clenched his jaw. “I’m not sure.”

You smiled and caused the bots to fly up. “Don’t think about it, okay? Don’t hesitate.”

He sighed and caused his blades to appear. “Alright.”

You moved about as your bots flew around Levi and you. Your bots were hitting him, meaning he was holding back. “Come on Levi!” He worked hard and hit your side with a blade making you wince a little. You kept moving about. “You can do it Levi, you can. You need to really tune into the shadows. I know you don’t like them, but to do this you have to allow them in.” You kept moving more and smiled as Levi hit you less and simply got close to you with his blades. “Perfect! Nice one!” you stopped and smiled. “Well done.”

Levi shook a little. “I still hurt you a few times.”

You hugged Levi and gave him a little squeeze. “You did great. I’m really proud of you.”

Levi’s eyes widened at the last part. He had waited for a long time for someone to say that to him, it made him beyond happy. He wrapped his arms around you and squeezed you tightly. “Thank you for helping me.”

You pulled back and smiled. “We will keep practicing until it’s second nature to you.”

He nodded and smiled. “Thank you.”

You stretched and walked to the lift. “So, I think ow is a good time to have a break, don’t you?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You smiled. “I think I’ve messed with your head enough for today.”

You pointed over to his shirt. “You should wear your shirt.”

Levi blushed hard and ran over to it. “Oh yeah!”

You stood in the lift and kept it open for Levi. “You seem very relaxed without a shirt, that normal?”

Levi pulled his shirt on and walked over. “I don’t normally have one off.”

“Could have fooled me.”

He stood next to you in the lift. “It’s not normal for me.”

You frowned. “So, why did you take your shirt off?”

He blushed a little because part of him wanted to impress you. “Tch, don’t like to work hard with my shirt off.”

You nodded. “Dirty, right?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You smiled and walked off the lift. “You better go wash up then.”

Levi stood outside his room. “Do you want to catch up later? Maybe drinks?”

You walked backwards down the hall and nodded. “Sure, why not.” You walked to your room, then entered the shower and washed yourself off. You let out a long sigh, then leaned against the wall and thought about Levi. You smiled a little as you thought about him, but at the same time you were scared. You didn’t usually get close to people because you were bad news and you were sure someone from your past, maybe Jake or his father, were bound to locate you and have you. You just wanted to be loved, but you found it so hard to trust anyone. You dried up, then looked around your wardrobe and found a nice black dress that was skin tight. You wiggled it on, then looked in the mirror at yourself. You let out a long sigh, then looked at Smoky. “What do you think?”

Smoky looked at you. “Meow.”

You sighed and did your hair and makeup. “This is not a date this is just a drink.”

“Meow.”

You groaned. “I don’t know why I’m dressed up, okay? I just am.” You shook your arms, then walked out your room and down to Levi’s room. You knocked on his door and smiled as Levi opened it. “Hi.”

Levi blushed as he looked you up and down in your dress. “I umm…hi…” He looked down at himself. “I’m a little underdressed.”

You blushed. “I’ll go change.”

“No, no don’t.” He cleared his throat. “It’s nice to see you in something other than clothes that cover you up.” He went white. “Tch, not that I’m saying you don’t look nice in those, because you do in those things it’s just umm…”

You giggled and tucked your hair behind your ear. “Thanks.”

He held up his finger. “One moment.”

You frowned. “Sure.” You watched the door get closed, then you sighed and bounced up and down. You blew a raspberry and patted your hands against your thighs, then you floated up a little. You blushed, then dropped to the floor on your feet as Levi’s door opened. You blushed as he had his hair back to show off his face more. His shirt was tight and low, so his muscles were on show for you. “Wow.”

He looked down at himself. “Do I look okay?”

You nodded. “Really good.”

He smiled a little. “Thank you.” He blushed, then cleared his throat. “Shall we go to the bar?”

You cleared your throat. “Yeah, sure.”

Levi led the way to the lift, then went down with you to the food floor. He walked past the dinning area and to the bar, where there was a robot serving anything you wanted. Levi helped you up onto the stool, then sat down. “We don’t get drunk, do we?”

You shook your head and took your drink from the robot. “No, we don’t.”

He took his drink and hummed. “I should have thought this through.”

You sipped your drink and smiled. “Well, I just like the company and trying to be normal.”

He nodded and looked into his drink. “Yeah, this is nice.” He looked over to you. “You’re a little uncomfortable, aren’t you?”

You shrugged. “I’m not uncomfortable, it’s more like not used to really.” You sighed and fiddled with your glass. “I’m not saying I haven’t had partners in the past, because I have. What I’m saying is that this is different, you are different from others. For the first time in my life, I’m spending time with someone who gets me and it makes me happy. My happiness scares me though, because I’ve had it taken away so much.” You frowned in thought. “I…I do want friendship and I want to open up more to everyone, but I will struggle.”

Levi gulped and felt his heart hurt a little at the friend comment, but at the same time he understood. Levi felt the same, because he liked you but he was scared too of liking you out in the open due to him losing so many people in the past. “Same for me. I will struggle, but we can work things out together, right?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

Levi reached over and held your hand. He saw you flinch at first, like you were expecting pain, then you relaxed. You both shared a knowing look, nothing needed to be said because you both understood this comfort was needed. Levi kept holding your hand for the rest of the night as you talked and exchanged stories of criminal activities from your pasts. You both knew that you’d live forever because of your powers keeping you alive, but at least you had each other as you faced the universe changing into much more and beyond.

You were sat in your room trying to make it more people friendly, with pictures and posters, as well as nice lights. You smiled at Flapjack as he was covered in lights and watched a few pretty neon robot butterflies fly around him. You giggled as he gasped at one landing on his nose. “Look at you, do you like it?” He nodded making you smile more. “Good, just be careful sweetie.” You watched him follow it, then open your door. “Flapjack.”

Levi stood out the way and watched Flapjack chase your butterfly with lights still around him. “He’s happy.”

You hummed a laugh. “He likes pretty things.”

“No wonder he hangs around you so much.”

You blushed hard. “Sorry?”

Levi looked to you and blushed. “I umm…”

You smiled. “You think I’m pretty?”

He ruffled his hair and looked away. “Tch, you umm…I…well…”

You hummed, then looked to the panel on the wall as it went off. “We have contact.” You walked over and tapped on it. “Oh, hey pops.”

Francis smiled. “Hello Mech, I hope you are well.”

You nodded. “We’re okay up here.”

He peaked and smiled. “Hello Levi, didn’t know you were there. Nice to see you two getting along.”

“We are doing our best here. So, how can we help pops, or is this just a nice call?”

He let out a long sigh. “There are some issues down here and we would like you to come down and help.”

You raised a brow. “Who? Me or Levi?”

“You Mech. Our talks are going well, but there has been a shutdown of some systems due to some bad solar flares.”

You hummed and thought about your situation. “I guess I could, yeah. I’ll get the transporter down.”

Levi walked forwards. “What about me? Do you need my help?”

Francis nodded. “Yes, we have an area that’s lockdown with no power and is dark. We need you to go in, check that it is safe enough for us to put the power back on.”

“I can do that.”

You smiled. “We’ll see you in a few.”

Francis sighed and smiled. “I can’t thank you both enough for this. I mean, I know this planet isn’t the best for you both health wise, but I really appreciate it.”

You waved to him. “See you.” You ended it and walked to your doorway. “Flapjack, come.” He ran over to you and you turned him into a little ball. “I need to change, one moment Levi.”

He nodded. “I need to as well. I’ll meet you at the transport.”

You smiled. “You got it.” You closed the door, then pulled on your tight trousers, long boots, armoured top and your jacket. You pulled up your hood, then slipped on your gloves. You loaded your bots onto your belt, then walked out and went down the lift to the transporter. You blushed when you saw Levi in full bodied skin tight armour that ever went up his perfect neck. You liked the little cape he had on. “You look good.”

He looked down at himself. “Thanks, but honestly I need a new outfit.”

You touched the cape. “Why the cape part?”

“Creates shadows for me.”

You smiled. “I like it.”

He grabbed your jacket sleeve between his fingers and pulled. “You’re hiding again.”

You got onto the transporter, then sat at behind the controls. “That’s because not everyone is like you. Not everyone is kind.” You tapped away, then closed the door. “Strap in Levi.”

He sat in the seat next to you, then strapped in. “Let’s go.”

You smiled and tapped more. “Alright, ready to go.” You locked down the area, then opened the ship up and flew out. You turned the transporter, then flew towards the planet. “That sun is bad, you sure you’re going to be okay Levi?”

He nodded. “I should be.”

You hummed and looked ahead. “It will probably destroy me energy wise.” You tapped away and checked the systems. “Entering the atmosphere now, so hold on it’ll get bumpy.” The whole thing shook putting Levi on edge, he jumped at it and reached over and grabbed your arm. You looked at him and smiled. “You’re okay.”

He gulped and sighed. “Sorry.”

You smiled. “Don’t be sorry. A lot of people don’t like this part.”

“Are you comfortable because it’s a machine?”

You shook your head. “Nah, it’s because I travelled a lot once I escaped that research place. “

“That’s a lot of travelling and not having a home.”

You frowned in thought. “I don’t even know what a home is, never had one really.” You glanced at Levi. “We made it through by the way.” You opened up comms. “This is Mech and Levi reporting in, we have clearance to approach your planet authorised by Dr Francis Reed. Do we have permission to land?”

The comms lit up. “Hello Mech and Levi, yes we got Dr Reed with us now. You are cleared to land, please proceed to docking bay three.”

“Thank you.” You turned comms off, then landed the transporter on the platform. You turned everything off, then jumped out your seat and walked onto the platform of the dock. You stretched and moaned. “Wow, it is warm here.”

Levi walked out and pulled his cape hood up. “Tch, too warm and bright.”

You looked over at him and put your hands in your pockets. “You know, this is kind of funny.”

He walked with you and looked over at you. “What?”

“How you told me I’m hiding again and yet here you are with your hood up.”

He glared at you. “It’s to protect me from the sun.”

You nodded. “I know.” You giggled and looked at Francis walking over. “It just amuses me. Hey pops!”

Francis sighed. “Sorry to drag you both here, but they really do need your urgent help.”

“Sure.”

You looked around the spaceport, the place was in a clear dome with a protective sheen over everything. You saw how close the sun was, then burning flames that came from it. The dome that protected the city and port sparkled. The planet itself was clean to perfection, but a lot of it was inside buildings and there was a lack of open spaces to meet with people and chat. Almost everything thing building wise was grey, blocky and cold looking which did not reflect the warmth of the place. You noticed people walking around with different kinds of white robes. There were all kinds of races walking about, from those with pure white snow with black eyes, down to red scaled people with dreadlock like hair.

Francis wiped his brow with a hankie. “Aren’t you two hot?”

You shook your head. “No, but that’s because my nano bots regulate my temperature.”

He led you to a little area, then stopped as the leader spoke to him in his native language and pointed to you and Levi. Francis nodded, then turned to you and Levi. “So, a little news.”

You sighed. “We need to change, right?”

Francis frowned. “You heard?”

You tapped your ear. “My bots translate things for me.” You looked at Levi. “We need to be more appropriate. They say us covering our heads is disrespectful.”

Levi pulled his hood down. “Well then, I will be a little sick while here.”

“Bad?”

He shrugged. “Not too bad. I’ll survive it.”

You smiled. “Good. So, where do we change?”

A woman waved you over, then led you into a room as a male took Levi away. The woman took your clothes off and left you in your underwear, then she put on a white crop top and white lose shorts that look like a shirt. “Good?”

You smiled a little and pressed your neck and spoke to her in her own language. “Well, could I have just a jacket or something?”

She bowed and gave you a long thin white jacket that doesn’t close. “This do?”

You smiled. “Thanks, yeah but why am I showing so much skin?”

She giggled. “Traditional.”

You nodded and sighed. “Thank you.” You walked out and blushed when you saw Levi in baggy long white trousers with a very low-cut white shirt. “Looks good.”

Levi eyed you and saw more of your scars on show. You were a white dream to him. “So do you.”

You looked down at yourself. “I’m showing more skin than I would like.”

He walked closer to you. “You look great.”

You lowered your head. “My scars aren’t too bad, are they?”

He lifted your chin up so you’d look him in the eyes. “You look wonderful.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

Francis cleared his throat and tried to hold back a smile. “You two ready?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yes.”

Francis waved you over. “I’ll take you over to where you are needed and Levi you will go with this gentleman.”

Levi let out a long sigh, then looked over at you. “Don’t push yourself, okay?”

You smiled. “You too, okay?”

Levi nodded. “Promise.”

You walked with Francis and noticed he kept glancing at you. You looked to him and narrowed your eyes. “What?”

Francis blushed red and jumped, then he cleared his throat. “Ah, well I was just admiring you and Levi together. You both seem very close. What happened while we were down here?”

You shrugged. “We just talked and trained a bit together.”

He hummed and smiled. “Sure, sure.”

You blushed and started floating around a little. “Honestly, we trained and talked.”

“Anything else?”

You hummed. “We had drinks together, but it’s weird. He invited me to have drinks, but me and him can’t get drunk.”

Francis led you into the electronic room, then sighed. “Mech…I know you are not one for talking about how you feel with emotions and all, but I want to make it clear to you that you are important to all of us and we care about you.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Levi the most though. Levi deeply cares for you in a way that’s beyond what we do.”

You hugged yourself. “We just relate to each other. I don’t think he sees me as beyond that.”

Francis placed his hand on your shoulder, then he squeezed. “You’ll see it one day, I know it.”

You smiled at him. “Pops, I feel like I can talk to you, so I’ll be honest. I find love and relationships, be them romantic or friendship, difficult to handle and to process because of the things from my past. I want it to change, I do, but I know it is a slow process. I am going to try.”

He smiled. “I’m here for you, okay?”

You nodded. “Thank you.” You looked into the room. “Wow, that’s a lot of crap, huh?”

He sighed. “I will be honest with you, this stuff in here means nothing to me.”

You laughed and walked around the machines. “I’ll tell you one thing; these machines are not happy at all.” You let out a long sigh, then touched the machines and listened. “They are grumpy.” You pulled your jacket off. “I am just going to jump inside, make a few changes and jump right out.”

“Be careful.”

You winked at him, then jumped and phased into the computer. You moved about in the connections, then you spoke to the main systems and got them to connect again with the right parts. You flinched when you felt a shock through the system. You saw an alert going off and the system react badly. You tried to look, but a shock went through you and down your spine. You threw yourself out of the machine and landed on the floor. You winced and pushed yourself up. “Ow.” You looked to Francis. “What the hell happened?”

Francis stared at the screen. “Something went wrong outside.” He pulled you up to your feet. “One of the machine posts out beyond the shield that protect this city from radiation and solar flares is failing.”

You ran with him down the hall to the control centre, then tapped away and looked at the screen and saw how the solar flare had damaged the machine set to protect the city. You looked to the controller. “Can you fix this?”

He tapped away. “The machine is not working, it is broken.”

“You can’t repair it?”

He shook his head. “It won’t respond.”

Francis called up the team. “We have a problem, get here now all of you.” He sighed and looked to you. “Can you try and fix it from here?”

You nodded and tapped away. “Talking to the bots.”

Erwin, Mike, Hange and Levi turned up while you were working away. Francis looked up and sighed. “Look, the systems have failed and if don’t get this shield fixed, then these people are at risk of radiation poisoning and the temperatures skyrocketing. We have to get these shields fixed. Hange, I want you to assist Mech with the systems. Erwin and Mike, I need you both to get people to safe areas. Levi? I need you to stay somewhere safe, because this will make you sick.”

Levi made his way over to you and watched you work with Hange, but everything you were both were doing was not working. Levi squeezed your upper arm. “Are you okay?”

You looked to Levi and smiled. “I’m okay. Are you? This is a lot for you to go through with all this sun.”

He hummed. “I’ll be better once you fix this, right?”

You smiled and nodded. “We’ve got this.”

Hange grinned. “I believe in Mech.”

You smiled at her. “I couldn’t do this without you.”

She blushed hard. “Really?”

You nodded and cleared your throat. “I’m trying this new thing called friendship and using olive branches.”

She bumped her hip into yours. “Well, I accept it all.”

“Good.” You looked to the monitor and pouted. “This thing is not connecting at all no matter how much I try. I can’t phase in and fix it, because there is no connection.” You groaned. “There needs to be a connection for me to get to the bot to repair the systems.”

Hange hummed. “It just won’t agree.”

Francis leaned on the counter. “We need to get that thing working, if we don’t, we are looking at a disaster.”

You processed what was going on in your head, the madness and how this city was at risk. You gulped and knew what you were planning was going to hurt like hell, but you’d been through so much pain before, you knew you could do it. “I…I have an idea.”

Francis looked to you. “You do?”

You nodded. “Where is the nearest door to this broken shield projector?”

Francis walked with you. “This way.”

Levi hurried after you. “What are you planning?”

You walked fast with Francis. “Levi, go back to Hange it’s too bright over here and you’ll get sick.”

He stopped walking and grabbed your wrist. “You’ll come back, won’t you?”

You looked to him and nodded with a smile. “I will come back, just go somewhere dark okay? Being here in all this light will make me worry.”

“Alright, I’ll go back.”

You waved to him, then walked with Francis to the door. “This the way out?”

The guard nodded. “Yes.”

You let out a long sigh, then placed your hand over it causing it to open. You walked out, then closed the door behind you, so you were in the air lock. Francis stared at you wide eyed. He slammed himself against the door. “Mech! Don’t!”

You smiled at him. “Only I can fix this and survive, I will just be terribly sick for a few weeks. Don’t worry, I’ll be okay.”

“But the pain!”

You placed your hand on the glass and smiled at him. “I’ll be okay, trust me. For a long time, I have always lashed out at the world for doing me wrong, but now it’s time for me to help.” You backed up and blew him a kiss. “I need this pops.”

You turned, then opened the door to the outside. You felt the heat hit you hard, it made your blood boil, but your nano bots worked to fix it right away but it was a fight. You winched, then started walking towards the machine that was supposed to protect the whole city. You growled and groaned as you got closer and the heat was too much, as well as the radiation. The whites of your eyes slowly went yellow as your skin peeled and burned off your body. You cried a little at the pain, but you had to keep going for these people.

You dropped to one knee, then threw up as the radiation just ripped your body apart. You looked up at the machine and knew you had to keep pushing yourself. You dragged yourself closer, then saw a flare coming close. You screamed in pain as you were engulfed in flames melting all the skin off your body. You slammed to the floor and heard your communicator crackle of someone trying to contact you, you just knew it was a panicked Levi. You pushed yourself up from the floor, then you crawled closer to the machine and grabbed it.

You pulled yourself up and shook as your nano bots in your body were working overtime to regulate your temperature, repair your skin and fight the radiation poisoning. You tapped away on the machine, then placed your hands on it and closed your eyes as you slowly pieced everything back together. You gritted your teeth, then focused and repaired the machine and upgraded it. You looked to the dome and saw the light come back. You stumbled away from the machine and felt pride in your heart for saving the city. You reached the bots that fixed the systems, then knelt and placed your hands on it. You reconnected it back to the main city systems, as well as improved the connections in case this happened again.

You opened the outside door and saw Levi was waiting for you looking very weak, pale and beyond terrified for you. He slammed his hand against the door and screamed your name over and over. You gave him a smile, then fell to the floor and breathed heavily. As soon as the door behind you closed, you heard the comms for the room come on. You gulped hard. “Don’t…come…in…”

Levi knelt down and looked at you. “Let me in, I need to help you!”

You panted. “I’m irradiated…too dangerous…wait…”

He tapped his forehead against the door. “I can take the pain, please let me in. I can’t lose you brat, I just can’t. Anyone but you.”

You smiled at him. “I won’t die.” You gulped and hummed as your skin slowly healed over and came back, your hair started to grow back too. “I need clothes, please.”

He looked to Francis. “Get her something to wear, then I’ll go it with it.” He watched Francis run off, then he looked to you. “Why did you do that? You must have been in so much pain! Tch, damn it brat I could have helped you!”

You shook your head. “Nothing can stand that amount of radiation and heat except for the bots, and myself.”

“Still brat.” He gulped and looked sad. “I can’t lose you, so please don’t do anything like that again. Okay?”

You leaned up a little and smiled at him. “Thank you for caring about me.”

“Of course I care!”

“Because I’m like you?”

He shook his head. “No, no I care because…because…you’re…you’re you.”

You welled up and smiled. “Thank you.”

Francis came back with clothes. “Here Levi.”

Levi took them from him, then stood up. “Tch, let me in now brat, I need to dress you and I can put up with some radiation damage. I can heal.”

You sighed and nodded causing the door to open. “Come in.”

Levi ran over to you, then gave you the long white dress. “Here. Do you need help?”

You shook your head. “No…just turn around please?”

He turned his back to you and made sure he shielded you. “I’ve got you.”

You sat up weakly, then pulled on the dress. “Thanks again. It’s safe to turn around.”

Levi turned and looked at you and felt his heart breaking. You had patches of burned skin, dried blood all over. He could see some of your muscle under as well that had been cooked. He noticed the whites of your eyes had patches of yellow, meaning the radiation was going down quickly. He said your name. “Fuck…”

You smiled at him with sad eyes. “You know what? I have no words to describe the pain I went through, but I’m glad I did it because our group knows what I’m willing to do for our cause.” You wobbled and felt sick. “I don’t feel good.”

Levi held you in his arms. “Your nano bots are working overtime. Sleep, okay? I’ll take care of you.”

You rested your head against him. “Thank you, Levi. I know I can always rely on you. I feel the same as you do. I care about you a lot. I’m sorry I did this, it must have hurt you to see me like this, but I’m proud of myself.”

“I’m proud of you too.” He blushed. “You really care about me?”

You nodded weakly and closed your eyes. “With everything in me and that scares me, but I like it.”

Levi watched you pass out in his arms. He sighed, then squeezed you. “Me too brat, me too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Levi sat by your side as you lay in the ships medbay bed. He had your hand held softly in his hand, his thumb going over the top of it. He had been at your side since you passed out in your arms. He’d carried you to the ship, lay you in the bed and watched as Dr Reed did what he could to help get better. He explained to Levi you would get better on your own, but he wanted to excel that and gave you what he thought was best for you, according to your data. Levi had watched you sleep peacefully; he had also watched your skin slowly piece back together again. He thought you were so brave, a hero actually for what you did and so did the rest of the team and the planet. The locals were sending the team so many gifts and were asking to come onto the ship to see you, but Francis thought it was best if you had some rest because you weren’t used to people making so much of a fuss of you.

Francis walked over and tapped on the sensors and monitors linked to you. He hummed, then smiled at Levi holding your hand and looking so worried. “You’ve grown really fond of this one, huh?”

Levi blushed hard. “I have! Tch, so what?”

He smiled and looked down at you. “Well, I see it as a great thing. The two most hurt people are the two who are healing the most through each other.”

“Well, maybe.”

“You two should let it happen, be in love.”

Levi held your hand with both of his, then kissed them. “I want to, but I feel she’ll reject me.”

Francis brushed your hair from your face. “She might, or she might give you all of her love. I can tell she cares about you Levi, because her concern the whole time on that planet was you.”

Levi smiled a little, but hid his sweet smile behind his hands around yours. “She did worry a lot about me, didn’t she?”

Francis walked past Levi and patted his shoulder. “Just talk to her, or better yet, act. She’s more of a woman of action.”

Levi nodded. “Thank you.” He let out a long sigh after Francis left, then gazed at you. “Action, huh? Tch, what if you hate it?” His eyes widened as you frowned and hummed. “Brat?”

You opened your eyes slowing, then smiled at Levi. “Hi.” You looked to your hand in his. “You have a nice grip there.”

Levi blushed and let go of your hand. “Tch, I was just making sure you didn’t run off.”

You giggled. “It’s okay to admit you want to hold my hand.”

He groaned. “Fine, I wanted to hold your hand, okay? You had me worried sick.”

You sat up and winced as your body ached from over work. You sighed and looked to Levi. “So, how are you? You were in that sun for a while, you feeling okay?”

“Tch, I’m fine brat.” He pushed you carefully to lie back. “You shouldn’t worry about me at all. You were the one who was almost ripped apart and burned up. Hell, you had radiation poisoning too. You must have been through so much pain, yet you’re asking if I’m okay?”

You nodded. “Of course.”

He sighed, then smiled a little. “Thanks. I’m okay brat.”

You blushed. “Wow, you have a really nice smile.”

“What?” He blushed hard and looked away. “Tch, no I don’t.”

You hummed a laugh. “Can I sit up now?”

“No.”

You sighed. “I’m fine though.”

He leaned on your bed and stared at you. “You are not fine; you were almost ripped apart brat. Tch, you can still feel pain. You pushed your nano bots a little too far, so you need to relax and allow your body to adjusted and be back to normal.”

You pouted and whined. “I just need a big ass steak and a tone of fries.”

Levi poked your cheek. “You really are something, you know that?”

You smiled and rolled onto your side to face him. “Thanks.” You sighed. “So, when I was out there on the planet and fixing the machines, I heard someone trying to contact me. Who was it?”

Levi gulped and blushed. “It was me.”

You felt your heart flutter at his words. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I called you begging you to come back, but I knew you couldn’t hear me. I was scared for you, I really was. I thought I lost you.” He looked down at the bed and frowned. “I really was scared that I was going to lose you. I know you and me can’t die, but it was still scary. I’m not used to someone like me, with the whole not dying thing. I am used to people dying and leaving me alone. I was begging and pleading not her, anyone but her.”

You gulped and felt your heart throb and butterflies danced in your stomach. “That…that’s beautiful.”

He looked you in the eyes, then cleared his throat. “You…I…umm…I’m a person of actions, but I also know that respect is important. So, I wanted to ask you something important.”

You frowned. “Oh, is everything okay?”

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Tch, it’s fine brat, it’s just…well…umm…”

You sat up showing off your body to him as you sat in a tank top and underwear. “I’m just going to the toilet, okay? So, think about what you’re going to say, breathe and then get back to me.”

He nodded and sighed in frustration. “Okay…sorry.”

You stopped by the bathroom door. “Don’t be sorry, okay? We both find it hard to talk, so take your time.” You went in, then cleaned up when you were finished. You looked in the mirror and saw the crack like seems on your face where your skin was linking back together, you were like a puzzle piece. You traced a line, then smiled at yourself, because you thought you looked rather pretty. You pulled back, then tapped the panel to open the door. You smiled at Levi as he waited. “Tell you what Levi, these line on my skin are pretty cool. It looks like I have magma under my skin.” You giggled and looked up at him as he stared at you. “What’s wrong?” He walked up to you making you back up against the wall. You bumped against it and bit your lip. “Levi?”

He cleared his throat. “I have a question for you and I have the courage to ask, finally.”

You smiled. “What is it?”

He gulped, then looked you in the eyes. “I want to kiss you. So, may I kiss you?”

You blushed and looked at his lips. “I…I want that too.”

Levi eyes widened. “Really?”

You nodded. “I’d really like it.”

Levi slipped his hand over your lower back, his fingers lightly touching your bum. He pulled you against him tightly making you giggle. He smiled at you making your heart throb in delight. You cupped the back of his neck and held his shirt. Levi ran his other hand up your back, then turned his head as his lips lightly brushed against yours. He hummed a little, then kissed you lightly at first, but he wanted more and so did you. You took the lead and nipped his bottom lip causing Levi to growl at you, then he attacked your lips and deepened the kiss. You moaned as his talented tongue dominated yours. You melted in his arms as the warmth of his kiss burned through your body. Levi ran his hand over your bum and squeezed, then he moved his hand up and under your shirt and began massaging your lower back with his delicate touch.

Levi pulled back from your lips and panted. “I…I really like you.” He said your name and blushed. “I like you so much.”

You giggled as you felt something pressed against your pelvis. “I can tell…”

Levi frowned, then followed your gaze as you glanced down. Levi stepped back and blushed. “Tch, I’m sorry.” He cleared his throat. “I’m not used to this…I’m not used to liking someone so umm…” He frowned. “I’m really sorry.”

You held his hips, then pulled him close and kissed him. “I’m not offended.”

He raised his brow. “Really?”

You nodded and bit your lip. “I’m flattered and well…I like you too. I like you a whole bunch.”

“You do?”

You blushed and giggled, you felt like a high school kid with Levi that had found out the popular guy you’ve always liked had wanted you as much as you wanted him. You were in a little bit of disbelief, so was Levi, but you both knew this was right. “Oh, of course I do. Who wouldn’t really like you? You are a dream.”

He smiled, then covered his mouth with his hand because he couldn’t stop smiling. “Tch, damn it brat.”

You walked closer, then wrapped your arms around Levi and hugged him. “You are so cute, you know that?”

Levi hugged you back. “You are far cuter. Now could you get back into bed, because you need to relax and I’m finding it very hard not to kiss you and hold you none stop.”

You bit your lip and smiled. “Well, I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

“Well, I do because you need to rest.”

You walked over to the bed, then climbed in. “So, what does this mean for us?”

He held your hand and played with your fingers as he sat on your bed. “Well, I was hoping this would mean that you and me would…well…be umm…”

You smiled. “A couple?”

He nodded. “Y-Yes, I would very much like that.”

You kissed him, then lay back on the bed. “Great.” You shuffled to make room, then patted the space next to you. “Join me, please?”

Levi blushed, then took his shoes off and lay next to you and gazed at you. “You have really beautiful eyes.”

You blushed. “Thank you, so do you.” You lightly touched under his eye and enjoyed the softness of his skin. “Such a wonderful steel blue.” You kissed under his eye and smiled as he smiled at you and blushed. “Will you stay with me?”

He nodded. “Of course.”

You blushed. “I didn’t mean just for tonight, I meant…for a while.”

He cupped the side of your face and rubbed his thumb over your cheek. “When this universe finally dies, I want to be right there with you at your side holding you…” He wrapped you up in his arms and pulled you close. “Just like this.”

“Well…” You snuggled close. “I would very much like that.”

“Good.” He rested his chin on top of your head and sighed. “I’m glad.” He closed his eyes and hummed. “You really were a hero out there.”

You giggled. “I did what was best.”

“Tch, brat you were amazing. Don’t sell yourself too short, okay?”

You hugged Levi and hummed. “Okay. Well, I’m glad everyone is okay.”

You sat on your room floor with Levi, Smoky as a dog and Flapjack as you played cards. You laughed as Levi was trying to explain to Flapjack how to play, but he just wanted pretty cards. “Levi, let him have his fun.” You patted Flapjack’s cheek. “Who’s my good boy? You are!”

Levi looked over at you in a tank top and shorts, he liked that you felt comfortable with him enough that you were no longer hiding your body. “You look pretty.”

You blushed and smiled. “Thanks.” You looked over to your door as someone rang the bell. You winked at the panel to reveal Erwin. “Oh hello Erwin, how can we help?”

Erwin smiled. “May I come in?”

“Sure.”

He walked in. “Thanks.” He smiled at you and Levi. “You two are getting on well and Mech, you look wonderful.”

Levi threw his cards down. “What the hell do you want?”

Erwin smiled and knew exactly what was going on with Levi, he was being protective of you. “I’ve come to tell you we have a meeting. We need to go to the meeting room right now.”

You frowned. “Something happen?”

He nodded and ruffled his hair. “Yeah, something big.”

You got up and pulled your shoes on. “Sure.”

Levi put his on, then made a cardigan appear out of his smoke. “Tch, oi brat?”

You looked to him and smiled. “Yeah?”

He handed it over to you. “Wear this.”

You slipped it on and hummed. “Comfy, thanks.” You walked into the hall. “So, Erwin what happened?”

Erwin walked with you and Levi. “There has been a titan attack on a colony on the outer edges of this system, which is not good news. The other systems closet to their home planet have been left alone, but for some reason they are getting very close to this one.”

You floated up to his height. “What kind of colony?”

Erwin turned towards the meeting room. “It was one that was mixed with races. It was a project to see if we could turn a planet into pure crop supply, so we could feed more hungry people across the universe. It makes no sense why they would attack, because they had hardly any military there. They were unprepared.”

“Do we know the death toll?”

Erwin stopped outside the door and shook his head. “No, but it’s not good. The titans have left a few ships behind and soldiers to finish the place off, so we need a rundown and to get there fast.”

You nodded. “Let’s get to it!”

He opened the door and walked in. “Got them Francis.”

Francis smiled. “Thank you. Now let’s do this quick meeting.” He showed you all footage of the planet. “Poseidon 4 has been recently attacked about half an hour ago, the reason for the slow signal for help is because they weren’t prepared and they were not expecting this.”

You looked to the screen as a man appeared on it and the vid played. “We need help! Anyone, please help us! The Titans are here and they won’t stop taking everything and killing people. Please, anyone.” Gun fire went off and explosions. He ran with the camera and dodged flying debris. He fell over, then stopped and looked up. “Gods help me.” He was grabbed by the throat, then lifted up. “Please, stop this.”

You stopped up and felt rage as the feed cut out. “Son of a…we have to go there, now.”

Levi shook his head. “You’re not well enough yet.”

“I can fight Levi, I can. I need to fight for these people. I promise I’ll stay back and be safe, okay?”

He sighed and nodded. “Alright, take us to Poseidon 4.”

Mike nodded. “I’m ready.”

Francis smiled. “I proud of you all. Now get into your best armoured things, because things could get bad.”

You smirked. “For you lot, yeah.” You winked, then flew down the halls to your room. You threw your things off, then slipped on your tight trousers, boots and your armoured top. You stared at your hoodie, but felt strong enough not to wear it this time. You pulled on your gloves, then put on your belt with your robot balls on. You reached out to Flapjack. “Sorry buddy, come.” He turned into your ball, then you put him on your hip. You ran out and met Levi in his full-bodied armour. You smiled at him because he had no cape. “Love it.”

He blushed as he looked at you. “Tch, thanks.”

You hummed a laugh. “Come on, let’s save these people.”

He nodded and got into the lift. “So…could I get a kiss?”

You nodded and walked over to him and leaned up. “As many as possible.”

You heard someone clear their throat. You looked over to Mike. He walked in and smirked. “Don’t mind me, keep making out.”

You pouted, then eyed his outfit. He had armoured bottoms and top. “Nice get up.”

He smirked. “Thanks, but it’s difficult to find something that works for me because of the whole turning into a massive wolf. You should see Erwin’s get up.” The lift door closed. “Hange is good too.”

“Oh yeah?”

He nodded. “You look great, nice to see you not wearing a hood.”

You blushed and hugged yourself. “Thanks.”

He looked over at Levi and smirked. “I swear you are more like a wolf than I am.”

You looked over to Levi. “Huh?”

Levi blushed. “Tch, shut up.”

You hummed a laugh then walked out and saw Hange was in armoured trousers and top, but she had a long jacket on with the wings of the group on. Erwin had what Levi had on, but he had no sleeves and a shield making him look a little like Captain America. You smirked. “You were right Mike, they look great.”

Erwin waved at you. “Hey, you made it.”

You flew over and smiled. “Looking good Commander.”

He blushed. “Thanks.”

You flew into the transporter, then sat in the pilot’s seat. You tuned into Buck’s feed. “Hey Buck, let me know when we’re close to the planet and I’ll bring the gang close.”

She laughed. “You got it!”

Levi sat next to you. “I’ll help.”

You smiled at him. “Thanks.” You looked back at everyone. “Strap in guys. Buck you ready?”

She appeared on your comms screen. “Phasing right now to the planet.” You all watched the screen as you saw the bright lights of stars and planets rushing past, then you appeared in front of the planet. “Fuck!” Rubble of ships spun past, parts hitting the ship. “Hold on everyone.”

Levi growled. “Tch, they fucked up the ships that came to help.”

You turned on all the systems and fired up the jets of the transporter. “Buck it’s too dangerous for you to get close, so whiplash up towards the planet.”

Buck looked at you. “You sure you can do this?”

You winked at her. “Darling, I’ve been doing crazy shit like this since I was little.”

“Alright, bringing you close. Get ready Mech.”

You saw the hatch open revealing space and the wreckage around the planet. “Hold onto your butts!” You slammed your hand against the panel and sent the transporter flying out the main ship. You tapped away and smiled. “Come on baby, work for me.” You weaved in and out of the debris and knew you were pushing the transporter. You saw a massive piece of a ship coming towards you, the only way to save everyone was to go through a hole. You spun the transporter and flew through the hole without scratching anything. You laughed, then looked into the back to see Erwin looked like he wanted to throw up. “Sorry everyone!” You reached the planet “Going into the atmosphere now. Levi?”

Levi tapped away on the panels. “The transporter is ready for landing. Be careful Mech.”

You placed your hands on the panels and guided the ship through the clouds, then it broke through allowing you all to see the planets was on fire. “Those fucking titans. Levi, find me a place to land.”

Levi looked on the panels and the vid feeds. “I’m looking…find it! Location selected.”

You smiled. “Thanks Levi.” You pulled the transporter in and landed. “Checking for life in the area…” You did a pulse scan. “We have hostiles in the area.”

Erwin stood up and slammed his fist against the panel to open the door. “I’ll kill them.”

You tuned around in the seat and watched him leave, followed by Mike looking rage filled. You looked to Levi and hummed. “Never seen Erwin that hungry to fight before.”

Hange walked to the door. “I don’t think he’s seen this much carnage before.” She looked to you and Levi. “You two setting up a safe house?”

You nodded. “I’ll be making it form from the scrap lying around and I’ll supply medical help.” You walked to the door and opened a box, then watched the little bots you use to train Levi fly up. “These will help you and the others search for people and guide survivors back.”

“Thank you.” She smiled at Levi. “Looking after your girlfriend while I’m gone!”

You blushed bright red. “Boyfriend…”

Hange jumped out with the bots. “Try not to make out too much.”

You waved to her and watched her fly off. You let out a sigh, then looked to Levi and smiled. “Come on, let’s work together and get a safe area for survivors.”

He nodded and walked up to you. “Just one thing.”

You frowned. “What?”

He grabbed you by your hip and kissed you. “Okay, let’s go.”

You jumped out and threw out your bots to help you, then you flew up and held your hands out causing metal to pull together. “Levi? Could you put up a protective wall?”

Levi nodded, then placed his hand on the floor and created a wall of shadows and smoke. He placed two tall shadow knights at the front of the door. He looked around and was proud of his work and how well you and him worked together. He went back into the transporter, then brought out medical equipment and placed it near the beds you had made. He called your name. “Come down now.”

You landed softly next to him and smiled. “Good work Levi.” You gave him a cute peck on the lips. “We work well together.”

“We do.”

You blushed. “I’ll get my lovelies working. Sally? I need you at the front baby girl.” Sally slithered over to the front entrance. “Buttons, I need you to keep on eye on everything.” Buttons flew up and kept a look out. “Flapjack you help me and Levi and last but not least.” You fussed Biscuit. “I need you to help bring people back, okay? Go down the path and lead the little bots back here.” You watched him run off, then you turned to Levi. “Let’s wait for the first lot to come here.”

Levi squeezed your hand. “We can do this.”

You nodded and sighed. “I wish I could be out there helping.”

“You are helping by being here.”

You sat down. “I know, but what I mean is out there fighting.”

Levi sat next to you and held your hand. “You are still healing brat, you really are. So, you need to sit back and relax.”

You smiled at him. “You could have gone out there and fought. I mean, you are the strongest of us all.”

Levi kissed your temple. “I could never leave you all alone. I would say you need me, but you don’t. I need you.”

You blushed and kissed him, then pulled away and ran to the entrance to see the first lot of colony members coming in. You moved them to beds and saw biscuit was carrying someone who was hurt badly. You smiled, then started moving your little bots about to help you with healing and helping everyone. Levi used his shadows to heal people, as well as place heating and cooling blankets on anyone that needed them. It was hard seeing people on the verge of death, as well as small kids having burns on them. War was hard and difficult to watch happen. You had been a part of so many things, but being on the side that defended and saved people made it difficult for you and Levi. You both usually were in the thick of it, not tending to those in need. This was good for you and Levi, to see the other side of things.

You smiled as you watched the little kids play with Flapjack, it gave you some sense of hope. You hugged yourself and sighed. “They didn’t even care there were children here, they just attacked.”

Levi stood next to you and put his arm around you. “Tch, the titans don’t give a shit. They just want to take and devour all.”

You looked to Levi. “Can we do it? Can our small little group really stop this all?”

Levi shrugged. “I don’t know, but we can try. They’re lucky they have me and you on their side.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I guess. I am worried though that we’ll fail and the titans will figure out what we are and we might be separated or used.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “Tch, I won’t let those bastards hurt you.”

You hugged him back. “I won’t let them near you either.” You pulled back when you heard the team coming back. “I’ll go check them and see if they’re okay.” You ran over to them and saw the distance look on their faces. “Guys?”

Erwin looked at you. “That’s all of the survivors.”

Levi frowned. “Tch, it’s barely anyone.”

Mike ruffled his hair. “They wiped out a lot of them.”

Hange hugged herself. “So much blood. I’m fascinated by races, but these titans are pushing my fascination.”

Levi sighed. “What did you do with the bodies?”

Erwin cleared his throat. “We started clearing them up.”

“We’re there any titans?”

Mike sat down and nodded. “Yeah, a fair few but we killed most of them.”

You nodded and looked past them. “I’m going to walk the area and have a look at the damage. I can repair any tech about and I need to check out the titan tech as well.”

Levi held your hand. “I’ll go with you.”

You shook your head. “You need to be here and protect these people.”

“Tch, brat they have the team here now, so let me help you.”

Erwin smiled. “Go both of you. We need you both to try and figure this shit out.”

You sighed and nodded. “Alright. I’m leaving my babies here to help you out, okay? Come on Levi.” You ran with Levi, then you both flew up and glided across burned and destroyed crops. You landed by a group of homes and saw blood up walls and forgotten toys. You picked up a doll with blood on. “This…” You looked to Levi. “I’ve spent years running around being an idiot and selfish while this was happening.”

Levi cupped the side of your face. “You had no idea, but now you know we can make a difference. Don’t beat yourself up on something that you couldn’t do, but think about what you can do.”

You nodded and put the doll down gently, then you gave a silent prayer to anything watching over. “Let’s find a titan dead body and gather what we can.”

Levi sent out his shadows and closed his eyes. “Looking now.” He frowned and hummed. “Find some, follow me.” He walked with you and saw you were still thinking hard. “Brat?”

You looked to him and smiled. “I’m okay, honest. Don’t worry, I won’t be running off or anything. I’m never going to leave you Levi.”

“Thank you.” He blushed. “You know very well I won’t leave you.” He stopped and looked down at a body. “Titan.”

You crouched down and looked at the massive guy covered in thick armour. You tapped your knuckles against it. “Thick armour, which means this will be difficult fighting them.”

Levi looked the body over. “Is there a virus you can make to stop it?”

You shook your head. “I don’t make viruses, I fix. Jake makes viruses.” You placed your hand on the armour and allowed all the information to feed into your communicator, then you sent it back to the ship. “This tech is interesting.”

Levi crouched down. “Jake?”

You nodded and looked to him. “He was the son of the doctor who tested on me. He wanted a special son, but couldn’t have one so he made one. He tried to turn Jake into me, but instead Jake became this viral glitch thing. He infects and breaks things, but I fix and make things.” You stood up and looked to a broke ship part. “This could help.” You walked over to it and placed your hands on it and sent the information. “This is interesting tech.”

Levi tapped his knuckles against it. “I’ve seen this kind of shit before.”

You frowned and traced the patterns on the ship. “Where?”

He sighed and hummed. “I’ve been to a lot of space stations like you, but I am sure as hell that this has been used a lot on one. It’s not on the otter edges, but close to the main planets.”

You folded your arms. “So, you thinking this is an insider job?”

Levi shrugged. “I don’t know…maybe? Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised. Tch, those greedy bastards will always take anything they can.”

You gulped when you felt a sinking feeling in your gut. “I don’t like this Levi. Something feels…”

He nodded. “I agree. This doesn’t seem like just some angry group coming in and taking over.”

You turned and leaned your bum against the ship piece. “What do we do if it is an inside thing?”

“You suspect the others?”

You shook your head. “No, no I trust Erwin, Mike. Hange and Pops. I don’t trust anyone outside of that.”

Levi walked closer and held your hips. “What about me?”

You smiled and grabbed his belt, then pulled him close. “I trust you the most out of everyone.” You kissed him and hummed. “I really do.”

Levi smiled and nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss with a growl. “Good, because I trust you with everything in me.” He pulled back. “Come on, we should head back.”

You sighed and walked with him. “Levi, what are we going to do?”

“We need to talk to everyone and tell them what we’re thinking.”

“Levi?”

He stopped and looked at you. “Yeah?” He saw you looked scared. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” You sighed. “I have a feeling that something to do with my past might cause issues for everyone.”

He held your hands. “It’s okay, alright? I’m going to be with you every step of the way. If it is something to do with that, then I’ll help.”

You shook as you remembered the pain, the screaming and the loneliness. “I’m scared.”

He hugged you tightly. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you, okay? I’ll protect you.” He placed his hand on the back of your head and held you. “I promise, okay?”

You lay on your bed staring out into space as you felt the weight of your past baring down on you. You and Levi had told the team about what you believed was maybe going on, but it was a hard thing to tell because Francis was very loyal and proud of the steps they were making, but he also wanted to protect you all. Everyone was either working hard, or they were trying to rest like you. You’d pushed yourself a lot to help the planet. You’d rebuilt the whole colony, which had put a strain on your body, so you were forced to rest by order of Erwin and your love Levi. You wanted to do something, anything, but without a lead there was not much that could be done.

You looked to your door as Levi walked in with food and drink. You smiled at him. “Hi.”

He tapped the panel and locked it, then he walked over to you. “Hi, thought I’d bring something to eat and drink.”

You sat up and smiled. “Thanks.”

He sat on your bed and gave you your drink. “I also wanted to cheer you up. Tch, everyone is in a mood, but you’re the only one I want to make better.”

You held his chin and kissed him. “Did I ever tell you how wonderful you are?”

He smiled and tapped his forehead against yours. “You’re my world brat, so I’ll do anything for you.”

He leaned close and smiled, then he captured your lips. He slid his hand to the back of your neck, then tugged you closer as he deepened the kiss. You lightly held Levi’s shirt and pulled him towards you as you put your drink down on the tray. You lay back on the bed and kept pulling Levi. Levi followed you, then lay on you and continued his loving kisses over and over. You slipped your hand under Levi’s shirt and traced his scars and muscles with your fingers. You pushed Levi’s shirt up and he let you take it off. He threw his shirt, then pressed his full weight against you. Levi pushed your shirt up a little, then stopped thinking it was too much. You smiled into the kiss, then grabbed your shirt and pulled it up and over your head.

Levi eyed your chest, then started massaging your right breast. He leaned down and rocked himself against you, then kept kissing you with all the love in his heart and soul. You tangled your fingers in Levi’s hair and massaged as your other hand went to his bum. You grabbed his perky bum, then squeezed causing him to buck more. Levi moved a little faster against you making you moan into the kiss. Levi gripped the bed sheets, then moved roughly against you. You opened your legs perfectly, then angled your hips for him. Levi kissed along your cheek, then nibbled your earlobe and just listened to your moans. He wanted to hear them, he wanted to hear what he was doing to you. He wanted to hear how happy you were. He nipped and sucked your neck, then linked his arm under your knee and rocked more and enjoyed how your moans changed.

Levi tapped his forehead against yours and stared into your perfect bright eyes that were filled with desire. You smiled at him as you were pushed closer and closer to an end. You admired how his pupils were blown massive, meaning he had nothing but desire, admiration, care, passion and arousal for you and only you. You panted and moaned his name at him sparking something more within Levi. He loved hearing his name on your lips, it was like a sweet melody. He moved as roughly as possible and watched as you arched your back, closed your eyes and moaned as you felt your release. It felt like a gentle warmth within you, it burned right though you to your cheeks, then soaked into your bones. Levi watched your beautiful face and enjoyed how sweet you sounded as you moaned for him. Levi kept moving, then gripped the sheets as he felt pleasure shoot through him. He kept rocking against you, then slowed and panted.

You opened your eyes and looked at Levi, then you covered your mouth with your hands and giggled. “Wow.”

Levi smiled and lightly laughed. “Yeah, wow.”

You bit your lip and hummed. “I umm…I kind of took the lead there, huh?”

He nodded. “Yes you did…do you?”

“I don’t regret it, I loved it so much that I can’t wait for this without clothes on.”

Levi blushed hard. “Y-Yes, I’d like that.”

You played with his hair and hummed. “You are so handsome, you really are.”

He smiled softly at you, then turned his head and kissed your palm. “Says the most beautiful woman in my life.”

You blushed and looked down at his chest, then you traced his collarbone. “You need a shower, and clean clothes.”

Levi looked down at himself when he realised what mess he had made. “Tch, yeah…”

You watched him get off you. “Do…” Levi looked to you. You gulped. “Do you want to shower together?”

Levi went bright red, then looked anywhere but you. “I mean…if…if you want to?”

You stood up and undid your shorts, then pulled then off and stood in front of him in your underwear. “Yes.”

Levi took your hand, then pulled you along to your bathroom. He tapped the panel causing the shower to turn on, then he undid his trousers and pulled them off with his boxers. He put his things in the cleaning compartment in the bathroom, then close the little door on it. “I umm…I need your things.”

You slipped your underwear off and handed them over. “Here.”

He took them, then pointed. “Your bra too.”

You unclipped your bra, then slipped it off. “They’re umm…they’re not perfectly perky.”

Levi took your bra and kissed you. “You are perfect to me.”

You smiled and looked down. “Thank you.” You locked eyes with his length, then blushed and looked away. “Wow.”

Levi put your clothes in the cleaner, then looked over at you. “Something wrong?”

You shook your head and got into the shower. “Nothing at all. I’m just impressed is all.” You pushed your hair back under the shower and sighed at the warm water. You jumped and gasped as Levi slipped his hands around your hips, then kissed your shoulder loads. “Hi Levi.”

He hummed and smiled against your skin. “I’ll be gentle when we do, okay?”

You nodded and placed your hands on his. “I know you will be.” You turned around and faced him, then you kissed him. “You’re sweet, gentle, kind and loving.”

He swayed with you a little. “Can I wash your hair?”

You giggled. “I could never refuse a clean freak his chance to clear someone he likes. So, sure.”

Levi smiled and seemed to light up, then he massaged shampoo into your hair and hummed a song as he did. You giggled away and just enjoyed his touch, he was so sweet and gentle with you. “When we get to the next space station, I will take you on a date and we’ll get a room on the station with a bath. I want a bath together.”

You hummed in happiness. “I would love that, but isn’t it selfish of us to do all this while people die by Titan hands?”

Levi started cleaned your skin next. “Tch, no. View it this way brat. We shouldn’t put our lives and happiness on hold because not everyone is safe and happy. Sweetheart…” You blushed at the pet name. “If we did do that and the titans were stopped, there would be someone else to take their place and it will keep happening. There never will be complete peace, so we have to make the most of the happiness we have.”

You smiled and nodded. “You’re right.”

“Fuck knows us two of all people need at least something good in our lives to happen.” He cupped your face. “Enjoy this…enjoy us.”

You smiled. “I will, promise.”

He kissed your cheek. “Good girl.” He felt you shiver under his touch. “Oh, you liked that? Tch, damn brat.”

You blushed bright red. “I’m going to dry off now.”

Levi grabbed your wrist and pulled you back towards him. “Don’t leave, not yet.”

You kissed him and smiled. “Will you stop teasing me?”

He nodded. “Okay, but we will talk about this whole good girl thing another time.”

You smiled and washed Levi’s hair. “So, I like good girl, what do you like?”

“I like you touching me in any manner or way.”

You pushed his hair back and smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind. Now, I really must get out and dry before I prune.” You stepped out and dried off with your back to Levi allowing him to see the worst of your scars.

Levi sighed and turned the shower off, then he traced the scars. “You were hurt really badly, huh?”

You turned to Levi and gave him a towel. “I was, but I’m okay now. It just hurts sometimes.” You walked out into your room, then pulled on a comfy bra, underwear and a long shirt with comfy bottoms. You sat on your bed, then started eating what Levi had brought you. You looked to your room door and watched it unlock, then Hange walk in. “Uhhh…”

Hange pointed at you. “I’ve been thinking about this whole tech and betrayal thing. I’ve also been messing with the tech you sent us from the titans and I wanted a word. I need to know more about your abilities, so I was wondering if we could talk and you could show me what you can do.”

You glanced at your bathroom door as is opened. “Sure Hange, I’ll meet you in your room.”

She walked over. “I don’t want to push you, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt in the process. All I know is, if we can combine your abilities with a gadget then it is possible to defend ourselves from these titans and allow planets to defend themselves. I’m thinking you help us make a shield generator of some sorts that we can mass make, but nothing too big.”

Levi walked into your room with a towel around his waist as he dripped wet. Both you and Hange stared and you could clearly see something big hitting against the towel as he moved. Levi looked over to Hange. “Tch, oi four eyes? Give her a break, alright? She’s been experimented on enough. Take it slow.”

Hange stared at Levi, then slowly looked out you. “Waaaaaah?”

You blushed. “I will help you, just please leave and not say anything to anyone about this.”

She giggled. “You two had sex.”

Levi grabbed Hange by her upper arm, then dragged her along to the door. “Tch, listen here you perverted little shit.” He threw her into the hall. “We did not have sex and even if we did, it is no one’s business, got it?”

She held her hands up and nodded. “Oh yeah, I know but good for you both, you know? I’m really routing for you.”

He sighed. “As for using her for help, she’ll do it but I’ll be with her the whole time to ensure you don’t do anything you shouldn’t.”

She winked at him. “Sure.” She looked down and pointed. “Also, Levi, good for you, just make sure you’re gentle with that thing.”

Levi growled as shadows wrapped around Hange. “Another word from you and I’ll rip you apart.”

She gasped, then hummed in thought. You ran over and pushed in front of Levi. You smiled at her. “It was lovely having you here Hange and Levi is right, I will help you but I want him there with me.” You put your arm around her and walked with her down to her room. “You are a wonderful gem, but I think it’s best if you get to that planning for those tests, yeah? Because I don’t want Levi to break the whole ship with his rage.”

She nodded and hummed. “You’re right, you’re right. I will work right away.” She stopped outside her room with Levi still staring at her from the end of the hall in the doorway of your room. Hange looked back at you. “He’s really hot.”

You blushed. “Yeah, he is, but I fell for him before I knew what his body looked like.”

She smiled. “You two really are in love, huh?”

Your eyes widened. “Love?”

She nodded. “Everyone sees it and supports it, but of course we’re all hanging back to give you both time and space to think. I know you. I’ve studied you and I really want to be your dear friend. I know you’ve been through so much pain and suffering, so it’s hard to be with someone romantically. You both need as much time together as possible to work it all out. I’m really routing for you.”

You hugged Hange tightly. “Thank you. You know, you are such a good friend.”

Hange welled up, then hugged you back. “Thank you.”

“I will try and be just as good to you as you have been to me.”

She let you go and smiled. “Good, just one last thing. Did you two?”

You shook your head. “No not yet, only on top of the clothes stuff.”

“And?”

You blushed and bit your lip. “It felt really good.”

She leaned closer. “Do you want to, you know, with him?”

You nodded. “I do, but when we do I want it to be when we’re both ready and happy.”

Hange hummed. “Do you think he’s a virgin?”

You shook your head. “I don’t think so, I mean, he knew what he was doing when he touched me, or he did research. Either way, I was very happy and I don’t mind if he is. It would mean I’m his first and probably his only as well because he’s not the type to fall in love loads.”

Hange smiled and winked at you. “You’ve got yourself a keeper.”

You nodded. “I think so too.”

She kissed your forehead. “Anyway, I’ll catch you later new bestie. Bye.”

You waved to her, then walked back down the hall to Levi. “Aren’t you cold like that?”

Levi shook his head. “No.”

You smiled at him. “You should get some clothes on.”

He kissed your cheek and walked past you to his door. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

You winked at him. “Got it.” You closed your door, then sat on your bed and sighed. You carried on eating your snacks, then you lay back on your bed and turned on the screen on your ceiling and watched a show.

Levi walked into your room, then locked it again, but this time he put a password on so someone like Hange couldn’t get in. He walked over to you and smiled as you lay in bed smiling at the show on the screen. He lay next to you, then held your hand tightly. “Are you okay?”

You nodded and looked to Levi. “I’m alright, are you?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You hummed, then looked back up. “You know, Hange said something really interesting to me.”

Levi growled. “Tch, was it the virgin comment?”

You blushed. “So you heard us?”

“Her voice travels.”

You laughed and hugged Levi’s side. “It does, but that wasn’t it.”

He put his arm around you and squeezed. “Then what part?”

You nuzzled against him. “That everyone sees us together and thinks it just works, which is why people are giving us some distance.”

Levi played with your hair and ran his hand up and down your side. “That’s surprisingly good of them,”

You hummed and nodded. “Yeah…there was also another part.”

“What was it?”

You blushed and pressed your face against him. “She mentioned the L word.”

Levi blushed and gulped. “Right.”

“Said we were both in it for each other.”

“I see.”

You rolled over and turned your back to Levi. “I…I want to say it, but I’m scared that if I do, I could lose you.”

Levi hugged you from behind. “You won’t lose me, because I will never leave you. I want to say that word to you, I really do but I also fell that same fear.”

You shuffled around and faced him. “How about we go on that date on a space station, then when the moment feels right, we just say it and let our hearts open up.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Yes, I think that’s a great idea.”

You smiled. “Good…so…would you like to stay with me tonight? Smoky and Acorn can be in here with us.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “I’d very much like to stay here, thank you.”

You blushed and giggled. “Good.” You lay on your back and sighed. “No more heart throbbing stuff for a bit.”

Levi lay on his back, but kept an arm around you. “Well, that’s impossible about the heart thing.”

You frowned. “How come?”

He placed your hand on his chest so you could feel it hammering away. “It’s always racing around you.”

You smiled and moved his hand to your heart. “Mine too.”

“Well, we’re both idiots then, huh?”

You laughed. “Yeah, yeah we are.”


	5. Chapter 5

Francis paced backwards and forwards in the meeting room, the information projected behind him about the findings of the invasion that recently happened. “How can we predict their next move? There are so many outer colonies that they could attack and I can’t send you to all of them. I want you all as a team, not split up.”

You sighed. “Well, you have a few options. We can go to the Titans and do a suicide mission to destroy them all. We could also go to the council and talk to them about a mole. Last option is we create a beacon that will attract the Titans to a colony and we take them out and try and get an intact ship of their for me to mess with and find out their orders.”

Erwin looked over to you with his brows raised, then he looked over to Francis. “She stole the words right out of my mouth. So, we have to choose as a group what is best.” He hummed and tapped his lip. “I think the best option is to go to the council and plant the seed that there is a mole. While that is happening, Hange and Mech can work together to make that beacon.”

Mike hummed. “I like this plan. I’ll start the investigation on the mole, seeing as my nose is very good and I’ll work with Levi as his shadows can hear whispers.”

Levi flinched at the mention of his name. This whole time he’d been playing with your hair and admiring how pretty you looked. He blushed a little and groaned. “Why me? Surely me and brat will be the best.”

You looked to Levi. “I need to work with Hange on making that beacon.”

“But.”

You smiled. “We’ll be on the council station though. I’ve never been and it’s the biggest, brightest, cleanest and most advanced station. I really want to see it, so I can imagine we’re allowed to stay, right pops?”

Francis smiled and nodded. “Of course, I mean it’s not everyday gifted people can go onto the best space stations in the universe. Just, make sure you behave yourselves. No trashing bars or anything.”

Levi leaned back in his seat. “Tch, oi doc? We get to have some time to relax?”

“Meaning?”

Hange grinned. “He wants to take Mech on a date.”

Francis smiled and blushed. “Oh, well of course I will allow that. I am booking our rooms today, so I am guessing you two wish to share.” He held his hand up. “You don’t need to tell me what you get up to, but all I can say is be safe.”

You sank in your seat and covered your face with your hand. “Oh, jeez someone kill me now.”

Francis pointed at Levi. “I don’t want any babies running around yet.”

“It’s like hearing my dad talk about my sex life.”

Levi stood up. “I’ve had enough of this.”

Francis ran after Levi. “But Levi you should really be careful!”

Levi turned to him. “Tch, I know! I know doc, okay? I’m not some little boy that doesn’t know about those things, okay?”

Hange gasped. “So, you’re not a virgin!”

Levi growled. “No, I’m not a fucking virgin!” Levi blushed hard. “Tch, why are we even fucking talking about this? Fuck you all.”

You watched Levi storm off, then you looked to everyone. “Well, I hope you’re all happy.” You stood up and sighed. “Pops, we’re not kids, okay? We’re all adults, but I do get that you see us as your own children.” You patted his shoulder and squeezed. “Trust us. Also, if any of you plan my sex life like that again, I’ll infect the tech in your bodies and control you to do something you’ll regret. Got it?”

Francis gulped. “Y-Yes.”

You smiled. “Great!” You let him go and sighed. “Yes, me and Levi will share a room. Commander? Could we talk?”

Erwin got up. “Sure.”

“Your place please.”

Erwin led the way. “No problem, something up?”

You hummed and leaned against the wall by his door. “I’d rather chat in private.”

He opened his door and let out a long sigh. “Alright.” He walked in and pointed to a chair. “Take a seat.”

You sat down on a leather seat, then smiled at Erwin as he closed his door and got you a cup of tea. “Thanks.”

He sat down and smiled. “You look great today.”

You blushed and smiled. “Thank you.”

“It’s nice to see you come out of your shell more.”

You sipped your tea. “Thank Levi for that.”

He got comfy and smiled. “Well, thank you to him. It’s nice to see who you are more. So, how can I help you?”

You hugged your leg and smiled. “I wanted to discuss the mole.”

He raised a brow. “Alright.”

“There are two people I need you to look out for, they are related.”

He tapped on his communicator. “Alright, what are the names?”

You rested your chin on your knee. “A Doctor Harry Lockhart and his son Jake.”

He nodded, then looked up at you. “That’s a well-known doctor you’re naming and shaming. Why?”

You gulped and looked away from him. “I know the doc and his son well. They took me from my parents, said they’d help with my ability and well…” You gulped hard as you remembered the pain. “I umm…” You frowned. “The Doc was the reason why I am so scared and the way I am like this. I tried telling people what he did, why I escaped and everything. They just thought I was a troublesome little shit that was just lashing out, but he hurt me and made his son into a gifted like me.”

Erwin reached over and squeezed your shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

You smiled. “No one will believe a young human girl, no one.” You shrugged. “it’s okay though, because I’m here now and I am healing internally. I have Levi too and new friends, such as you, Mike, Hange, Pops and Buck.”

“I’m glad.”

You shuffled in your seat. “Anyway, if they are around, please look into them.”

He nodded. “Of course. I’ve seen your scars and I trust you, so if they are involved with the council I will investigate.”

You got up and hugged him. “Thank you. I haven’t told Levi what happened to me, so I want to tell him first and then everyone else. My past is hard to go over, so it will take time.”

He walked with you to the door. “I trust you mech, I really do. I can tell that this was hard on you to talk about, so I’m here for you, okay? I’m here. Now go find that grumpy boyfriend of yours before he breaks something.”

You giggled. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Erwin called you by your real name making you blush. “I meant it when I said I believe you and trust you. Even if they are not behind it, I will make it our mission to punish these men for what they’ve done to you.”

You welled up and smiled. “Thank you.”

He smiled. “There’s no need to thank me, because that’s what friends are for. Now off you go.”

You ran down to Levi’s room and opened, but he wasn’t in his room. You pouted, then went your room to see Levi was lying face down on your bed, his face in your pillow. You locked your door, then walked over to Levi and sat on your bed. You rubbed his back making him hum. “Levi?”

He wiggled. “Hmm?”

“Sweetie.”

“Hmm.”

You giggled and lay on Levi’s back and put your arms around him as best as you could. “Cheer up sweetie.”

He shook his head. “No.”

“Could you at least roll over so I can kiss your handsome face?”

He sighed, then skilfully rolled onto his back and looked up at you. “Fine.”

You played with his hair, then delicately and slowly kissed his face all over. “What’s bothering my handsome man?”

“Tch, those assholes embarrassed me and I don’t like it.”

You smiled down at him. “Well, I tend to ignore people teasing about things like that. Besides, I don’t care about your sexual background, unless you have had contact with a disease or something.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Oh, I’m very clean.”

You laughed. “I know, because cleaning is your life.”

He put his hands on your bum and squeezed. “Well, you’re my life now.”

You kicked your legs and hummed a laugh. “Thank you, but I think you like cleaning a lot more than me.”

“Tch, no brat.”

You shook your head. “Noooo, no you like cleaning more.”

Levi sat up and yanked you onto his lap so you were straddling him. “You don’t get it, do you?”

You frowned. “Levi, I’m just teasing.”

“When you went out to that wasteland to fix those machines and came back barely a human, I knew then how I felt.”

You lightly touched his cheek. “I was teasing you.”

He grabbed your hands and looked you in the eyes. “When you lay in that bed fixing yourself together, I already knew how I felt about you and I had been denying it for the months we’d been together as just colleagues.”

“Levi.” You gulped when you worried about what was coming, he was going to leave. “Please.”

He shook his head. “Being around you, saying to wait on talking about how we feel is just not possible.”

You lowered your head. “Levi…”

“Tch, I hate that it took you getting hurt for me to see, as well as those assholes teasing me.” He lifted your head up by your chin making you look at him. “I don’t care if this messes things up, because I need to tell you this.”

You welled up. “Don’t leave me.”

His eyes widened, then he cupped your face. “No, no I’m not going to leave you. Why would I leave someone I love?”

Your eyes widened. “What?”

“I love you.”

You blushed hard. “Do…do you really?”

He kissed you as he blushed. “Yes. I love you.”

You hugged Levi tightly and pressed your face into the crook of his neck. “Me too…I love you too.”

Levi’s heart raced. “You do?”

You nodded shyly and gripped his back, then you pulled your head from him slowly and looked him in the eyes. “I do, I really do love you.”

Levi smiled and kissed you. “I’m glad you do.” He sighed and felt the weight lift off his shoulders. He had you and you had him now for goof. “I love you.”

You blushed and giggled. “I love you too.”

He squeezed you and kissed your cheek loads. “I love you so much.” He sighed. “I’m still going to take you on that date on the station. In fact, we’ll have many dates.”

You smiled and bit your lip. “I’m looking forward to them.”

“What I don’t like is being away from you for so long. Why can’t I work with you?”

You hummed and played with his hair. “Because you’re good at information gathering and spying, just like Mike.”

Levi growled. “Like Mike?”

You giggled and wiggled his face as you pouted. “I meant the tracking stuff, but you are far better, sweeter, more handsome, sexy and all mine.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Good.”

You yawned, then snuggled against Levi with your head on his shoulder. “I’m tired.”

Levi lay back and rubbed your back. “We should get ready for bed soon, but one last thing before we do.”

You lifted your head. “Oh yeah?”

“I love you.” He said your name and smiled. “I love you.”

You blushed. “I love you too Levi.”

“Okay.” He patted your bum. “Bed time.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

You stood at Buck’s side as you looked out at space. You were so excited to see the station, because it was somewhere you’ve always wanted to go. You gasped when you saw the station, it was pure white with a beautiful shine to it. You bounced up and down. “This is amazing! Look how massive it is.”

Buck smiled. “I’ll fly close so you can take a look at it.”

You hugged her tightly, her head against your boobs. “Thank you!”

Buck hummed and smiled at the contact, she really liked you, so this was a dream for her but she knew well that you’d fallen for Levi and not her. It made sense to her though, Levi couldn’t die and Buck could. You and Buck did have chemistry and tension with each other, but Buck’s life had an end. Buck could live for a very long time, her race did, but it wasn’t long enough to keep you happy and safe. So, she enjoyed the little moments with you. “You’re welcome Mech.”

You let go then crouched down next to her. “Little tip Buck.”

She looked at you. “Hmm?”

“Hange has been eyeing you for a while and she’s a really lovely girl.” You leaned up and kissed the corner of her mouth. “I think, no, I know that if it weren’t for my problem and horrible past, I would have gone to flight school and met you.” You held her hands. “You deserve someone better and she is perfect.”

Buck blushed and felt her body tingle at your words and the kiss you’d given her. She nodded. “I have to admit, I have noticed Hange, but I am still getting over my loss of you.”

You smiled. “Well, she is a lucky woman to have you.” You winked at her and stood up. “You’re smart, beautiful and cool. So, you’ve got this.”

Buck reached over and grabbed your bum making you squeak. “Sorry, I just wanted to know what it was like.”

You rubbed your bum. “You have a strong grip.”

She smiled. “I do. Good fingers too in order to reach everything on the panel here.”

You blushed hard. “Oh…right…” You gasped as you were hugged from behind. “L-Levi.” You thought he was going to be angry and jealous, but he just kissed your shoulder and hummed. “Hi.”

Levi nipped your neck playfully, then looked at Buck. “You have good fingers from this interactive stuff, but my fingers and hands are good from twisting and using blades. You have to know how to handle them well, because one false move and they fall.” Levi massaged his fingers into your hips making you shiver. “So, I think I’m rather talented with my fingers.”

Buck smirked. “You have a sharp tongue too.”

You blushed more. “C-Can we stop?”

Buck giggled. “She’s adorable when she’s flustered.”

Levi reached around and turned your head so you would like at him. He hummed and softened his gaze. “She is.”

Buck tapped on the panel. “Oh, there’s the station, nice view for you both.”

Levi pulled you along to a little private area so you could both look out. He cuddled you and hummed. “Sorry about that back there, but I was teasing you a little because I was a bit jealous.”

You blushed. “I’m with you though Levi.”

“I know, but I can still get jealous.”

You sighed and patted his hand. “I know.” You smiled at the view. “This is a stunning view.”

“This station is nice.” He kissed your shoulder loads. “I will take you on a great date there, I promise.”

You smiled and nibbled your lip. “I look forward to it, but remember the focus is the Titans, okay? We have to do our research to prevent any more people dying.”

He kissed the top of your head. “You care a lot for others. It’s sweet.”

You gulped and blushed, then smiled as Buck pulled into the station. “We’re here!” You pulled from Levi and ran to your room. “I have to wear good things.”

Levi walked over and leaned in the doorway and watched you. “You look good like this.”

You threw your top away, then pulled on a nice one. You pulled on trousers that looked cute, then you fixed your hair. “Umm…jacket or no jacket?”

Levi hummed. “You look good in anything.”

You sighed. “Levi.”

“No jacket. The station is too warm for a jacket.”

You hummed and walked over to Levi, then you hugged him. “I’m worried and scared.”

He squeezed you. “What’s on your mind?”

You sighed. “I don’t belong on a station like this at all. What if I see them though? Jake and Doctor Lockhart. What do I do?”

“I’ll protect you, okay?”

You nodded and pulled back from him a little. “I’m just worried. I mean, I know they hurt me a lot and others, but what if they have nothing to do with the Titans and I’m just pointing fingers because I was hurt so much?”

Levi cupped your face and made you look at him. “Listen to me, okay? You have every right to point the finger and be scared, okay? They both hurt you for their own selfish gain. One minute people don’t want gifted people, then the next they want to be us. Tch, they should make up their fucking mind.”

You pulled away and walked down the main ship to the airlock as everyone waited. “Well, either way this is all fucked, but hopefully we can do this politically instead of battle after battle. I know fighting works, but too many lives have been lost already.”

Erwin smiled. “I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

Francis walked into the air lock and mumbled to himself. He looked at you and the others and smiled. “Sorry, I have a lot on my mind. I don’t want to cause issues, but we have no choice but to act to save countless lives.” He groaned. “Stirring the pot is not fun.”

You looked to Levi and gave him a knowing look, then you smiled at him, then you looked to Francis. “Say Pops? How about me and you go for a nice walk on the station together. We’ll spend today getting settled, then we’ll get to work tomorrow. Sound good?”

Francis smiled. “Sure, I’d love that.”

You leaned towards Levi and whispered. “Sorry, but it seemed like he needed that.”

Levi squeezed your hand. “Just don’t take too long, okay? I have plans for you.”

You smiled at him and kissed his cheek. “Promise.” You let him go and slung your arm over Francis’s shoulder. “Alright Pops, let’s head out.”

He chuckled. “Not yet, I have to register you all at the check in desk. Everyone that comes here has to get registered.” He stood by the desk where a light green skinned man stood with yellow eyes. “Oh, excuse me I’d like to register our arrival.”

The green man looked up and smiled. “Of course, I just need your ID’s.” He looked through what Francis gave, then he smiled “All clear, enjoy your stay.”

Hange frowned. “Wait, we don’t need to register that we’re gifted?”

He shook his head and smiled. “All are welcome here; we don’t judge species or abilities at all.”

Mike hummed. “That’s new.”

Francis smiled with pride. “Well, make the most of it guys. Off you go and have some fun.”

You smiled. “Come on Pops, we have a little fun date to go on.”

He chuckled and walked with you to the lift. “We do.” He pressed for the main floor and sighed. “So…”

You pressed against the glass and gasped as you saw a long shallow lake surrounded by trees and plants. You spied there was a beach, a nice little place for people to relax on. “Wow…” You bounced up and down as you got lower and lower to the floor. “This is amazing.”

Francis walked out and smiled. “It is, isn’t it?”

You nodded. “Must be nice living here.” You walked out and took in the fresh clean air. “Though, it’s not real air or nature, it’s all generated.” You leaned on the railing and looked down into the lake. “So, talk to me Pops.”

He sat down on the bench next to you. “I wanted to create our team to save people, but I didn’t think it would mean pulling the rug from under people’s feet. We’re disrupting everything.”

You hummed. “And the Titans aren’t?”

He looked to you and sighed. “You’re right.”

You walked over and sat next to him. “I understand you have a lot of friends in the council, but there is a member, maybe a few who are allowing mass killings of innocent people. This isn’t a human race thing, or a gifted thing, this is a whole universe thing. So many lives are being destroyed because of someone’s push to make the Titans act. Unfortunately, these are times where friends are put into question. The one thing you do know is, us lot on the ship can be trusted.”

He nodded. “You’re right, you’re so right.”

You smiled at him. “It’s hard, I know. I thought I could trust Jake and Dr Lockhart, but they let me down.”

He smiled and looked at you. “I guess that is the life of an outcast, huh? Always expect betrayal.”

“Well, not everyone. It’s finding a balance, but generally speaking when it comes to someone gaining power, they will do anything and everything to get it.”

He chuckled. “So, anyone in power is not to be trusted.”

You patted his back. “Now you’re getting it.”

He laughed and shook his head. “I wanted to believe in others so much, but I suppose you have seen all the dark and good in this world.”

“Well, I’ve seen all the darkness in this world. I’ve only just started seeing the good.”

He smiled at you. “You know, I wish I would have met you as a child so I could have taken you in and raised you.”

You blushed and hummed a laugh. “I would have liked that, but my parents weren’t bad for what they did, they thought they were sending me to a place that would help me be strong and safe. I talk to them now and then and I know they love me so much. I’m scared to go back to them, to face them because of what I am now.” You hummed and stared at your hands. “I have blood on my hands and I am ashamed of it, because they are good people.” You looked to him and smiled. “I will see them when I’m ready, when I have something to tell them that I’m proud of. This mission will allow me to do that. I know this is hard and it will change things, but it’ll be for the better in the long run.”

He nodded and sighed. “You’re right, you are so right.”

You smiled. “So, how do you feel now?”

He patted your thigh. “Much better thanks to you, so thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Do you want to spend more time together?”

He stood up and smiled. “I think you should head back to your lover.”

You blushed and stood next to him. “Are you sure?”

He placed his hand on your back, then guided you to another lift. “I’m very sure. You’ve helped me figure things out in my head, so I’m returning the favour by sending you off to Levi.” He pressed the lift. “I’ll take you to the rooms. I’ve made sure that you and Levi have a nice one.”

You blushed. “We don’t need much.”

“It’s my treat.” He rode up the lift with you. “You both need to take time for yourselves, after all you allowed your body to get ripped apart for a whole planet to live.”

You shrugged and got all shy. “It was nothing.”

“It wasn’t nothing, it was heroic. I’m proud.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you…I…I needed to hear that.” You sighed and walked out the lift. “That meant a lot.”

He stopped by a room. “You’re welcome.” He referred to it. “This is yours and Levi’s, it opens by yours and Levi’s ID. Have a nice day off, alright?”

You blushed and nodded. “Yeah, thank you.” You waved to him as he left, then you opened the room door to see a clean state of the art room. You had your own kitchen area, a massive living room with a view of the station’s lake and beach area. You walked over to a door and opened it to show a huge bed with views again and another door. You walked closer and heard water. You opened it to see Levi lying in the bath asleep. You walked over, then crouch next to him and kissed his cheek. “Hello love.”

He opened his eyes and hummed. “Hi.” He reached over and delicately touched your cheek. “How was your walk?”

You turned your head and kissed his hand loads. “It was good, he feels better now.”

“You’re a good girl, aren’t you?”

You giggled and smiled. “I am.”

He leaned over and kissed you with a happy hum. “Do you want to join me?”

“I don’t want to disturb you.”

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer. “Get in.”

You sighed. “Alright.”

“It’s still really warm, please.”

You stood up and pulled your things of. “You’re very good at persuading.”

“Thanks.”

You blushed a little at being naked in front of him again, but he had seen you like this in the shower. You and Levi had been like this with each other, but you’d never had sex. You slipped into the bath, then blushed more as Levi pulled you against him, your back against his chest. You tingled and felt your heat ache for him. Levi’s arm around you make you shiver in delight. You placed your hand on his and leaned into him more. You turned your head to the side and blushed when you heard his heart beating so fast. You thought you were nervous, but it seemed Levi was just as nervous as you. You closed your eyes, then tried to relax, but there was tension and desire in the air between the two of you.

You blushed. “Levi, I love you.”

He blushed hard. “I love you too.”

You got up and slipped out of the bath. “Sorry, I’m getting a little hot. I think I’m going to rest.” You walked into the bedroom, then slipped on underwear and a long shirt. You sat on the bed and nipped your lip. You looked up as Levi walked in. “Levi?”

Levi stopped and looked to you. “Yeah?”

You waved him over. “Come here.”

He walked closer. “Okay.”

You slipped back on the bed. “Keep coming.”

Levi crawled onto the bed, then hugged you from behind. “If you wanted hugs, you should have said.”

You blushed as you felt a muscular and warm body against you, as well as something rather big in the pants region. You blushed, then skilfully rolled over and faced Levi. “I umm...”

He nuzzled his face against you. “Don’t be shy brat, okay? I’m an open book and you can ask me anything.” He ran a hand down your back to your bum, then pulled you against him so that same big thing behind his towel was against you. “You smell and feel so wonderful.”

You blushed more and lowered your head. “Y-You too.” You lightly touched his bare chest with your fingers, then you craned your neck up a bit and kissed him. “I love you.”

Levi nuzzled against you. “Love you too. I love you so much.” You and Levi kissed over and over as you moved your hand down his chest to the top of the towel. Levi pulled from your lips and stopped your hand. “Brat. Be careful.” He sighed. “I don’t want to push you to do anything you don’t want to. We’re both new to this all.”

You kissed his neck and nipped. “It’s my hand that’s wandering, not yours.”

He smiled. “Sooo…”

You rolled over onto Levi and grinded against him as you kissed his neck more. “You know, the night where we showered together?”

Levi pushed his hand up your back and under your shirt. “Yeah?”

You sat up and pulled your shirt off as you blushed and covered your bare chest. “I-I wanted to d-do this. I wanted more.”

Levi looked you over, the blush on your cheeks and you squishing your bare chest in front of him. He knew you didn’t wear a bra to bed for comfort reasons, but other than that you always wore one and you were still shy about your body. He glanced at your pink underwear, then he sat up slowly. “You have no idea how beautiful you are brat.” He kissed you and hummed. “You’re beyond beautiful.” He pulled your arms from your chest slowly. “Let me see you.”

You whined and blushed. “They’re not perky and perfect.”

He sighed and said your name. “Have you seen me?”

You nodded. “You’re amazing.”

“My eyes are not big and bright like yours, they’re small and judgemental.” He blushed and looked away. “I’m shorter than most men as well. I’m a monster to most because of my abilities.”

You smiled. “I love your height; means I can easily kiss and hug you. Plus, I’m just as much of a monster then.”

“See what I’m trying to say?”

You nodded. “We might see imperfections in ourself, but other’s do not.”

He bopped your nose making you hum a laugh. “Exactly. I want eternity with you not because we’re the same, but because I truly care for you.” He pulled your hands from your chest, his eyes scanning the perfect mounds. He ran his hands up your bare back, then kissed between your breasts. “So perfect.” He smiled as he nipped your breast making you gasp. “You make the sweetest noises. I can’t wait to hear more from you.”

You wrapped your arms around Levi, then massaged your fingers in Levi’s hair as Levi explored your chest. You hummed and sighed in happiness, it was everything you wanted and more. You looked down and Levi licked a line and saw your breasts were covered in love bites. “Levi…”

He traced some. “I think they look good.” He dragged his fingers down your body and to your underwear. He ran his hand up and down your heat making you hum and squeeze up a little. “Don’t worry brat, I want this to last and I will be as delicate and as loving as possible with your body. I want you to feel safe and loved by me. You’ve been hurt enough by terrible people and it’s time you get loved and adored.” He smiled as you gripped his shoulders as the fluttering and tingling of pleasure began. Levi cupped the side of your face, then pushed his hand down into your underwear. He kissed your neck, then nipped and sucked a mark as you rocked your hips against Levi’s fingers. He smiled against your skin, then pressed a finger into your heat making you whimper and whine. He curled his finger as he watched you and listened to you until you made the perfect moan. He smiled, then pressed the spot over and over making you shiver and pant.

He ran his thumb against your bundle of nerves making you buck and flinch at the pleasure. Levi kissed along your jawline and hushed you, he needed you to relax a little. He knew you’d been through so much, that you’d been used and abused by others, but he was determined to make you feel good and that you were the centre of all the pleasure and feelings. He pulled his finger from you, then pressed two into your heat and moved a little faster. He smiled as you panted and rocked against his hand. You hummed a bit your lip as you became overcome with desire and pleasure, you just walked to be with Levi so much, you wanted to feel more than just his hands. You moaned and rocked with Levi as your end got closer. You hummed and whined as you got a little faster. You dug your nails into Levi’s shoulder more, then gasped as you felt the pop and rush of pleasure run through you.

Levi looked at you and enjoyed your cheeks being pink, your mouth slightly parted and a sleepy look on your face. “Beautiful.” He pulled from your heat, then licked his fingers clean. “You taste so good too.”

You blushed and hugged Levi. “Don’t say stuff like that.”

“It’s the truth though.” He pulled on your underwear. “Do you want to keep going?”

You nodded and blushed. “Please.”

He nodded and moved you off him a little. “Wait there beautiful, okay?”

You sat back on your legs and nodded shyly. “Okay.” You looked down at the bed, then jumped a little and slipped your underwear off and put on the floor by the bed. You looked up as Levi came back and sat on the bed. You blushed when you saw his hardened length with protection on. You looked away, then to Levi as he called your name. You smiled at him. “Sorry, just nervous a little because you…you’re just so…” You sighed. “This is different to how we’ve been before, it’s exciting and well…” You giggled and played with your hair. “You know…”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “We can stop at any time you want, okay? Just say the word and I’ll stop.”

You smiled and shuffled closer as your hand ran up his muscular thigh. “I don’t want you to stop.” You kissed him over and over as you built the courage to touch his hard length. You hummed as Levi moaned at your touch. You couldn’t believe how warm and hard he was for you, that you made him like this. You didn’t think you were much, but it did give you a boost of confidence. Levi slid his hands up your thighs to your waist, then lifted you up and pulled you closer. You moved closer with Levi’s help, then made sure you were right above his length. You lowered down and whimpered as he pressed into your heat a little. You stopped and hummed as your body squeezed him. You were panicking a little, because it’d been a while and you didn’t know if you were good enough for Levi. You wrapped your arms around Levi and gripped him as you built the confidence up, then you moved down more. You pulled from his lips and winced at the slight pain and stretch, you paused, then panted a little and kept going. You pressed all the way down and sat on Levi’s lap and felt full. You squeezed him a few times and panted, then looked into his eyes.

Levi rubbed your cheek and smiled. “It’s okay, take your time. Relax. We have all the time in the world, alright?”

You nodded. “Y-Yeah. Sorry, it’s been a while for me a-and you’re umm…you’re on the larger side.”

He smiled. “That okay?”

You smiled a little and moved, then moaned a little. You blushed and hugged Levi and whined. “That was embarrassing.”

Levi growled. “That sounded so good.” He grinded his hips making you moan and shiver. “I want more.” He kept grinding making you pant and moan. “More, please.” He smiled as you grinded your hips against him and shook, with every movement your body was overcome with pleasure. You hugged Levi, then rocked your hips a little faster with Levi. Levi called your name. “Look at me, please. Let me see you.” You lightly held his shoulders, then moved up and down on him and panted. “So beautiful and such a good girl.” You whimpered and whined at that making him smile. “There it is, that like for those words.”

You covered his mouth up. “S-Stop.”

You panted and gulped as your body vibrated with pure ecstasy. You moved as much as you could, but it was difficult. Levi helped you making you arch your back and leaned your head back a little as you kept experienced pure pleasure. Levi wrapped his arms around your, then kissed and nipped your chest causing little loving marks to appear all over. He thought you were the most beautiful thing in the world to him. He had desired you for a long time and wished he could capture your image in some sort of way, maybe with his shadows, but he also didn’t want to. This image of you being filled with pleasure was for his eyes and his eyes only. He felt like he was the luckiest man in the universe to have you like this, that you were just pure perfection to him. What he was going to do was worship you for everything you were, protect you and give you the life you’d always dreamed of and deserved. He wanted to help you get revenge for what happened to you, then he would give you the dream life.

You moved fast as you held his shoulders and panted. You leaned forwards, then grinded a little as you moved up and down. You couldn’t believe the moans that were coming out of you, you’d never made sounds like this before with past lovers. The only person that came close to making you feel this good was a bandit from another planet due to his roughness and unique length, which had bumps on it so it hit all the right places. Your ex was very much rough and ready, no foreplay or love making. Levi though, Levi was very focused on you and making you feel loved. He was praising you a lot, telling you that you were beautiful and making sure you were safe and feeling good. You were pretty sure though that if you asked him too, Levi would dominate you, or he’d dress up, or tie you up. Levi would do anything for you, he’d destroy a whole galaxy for you.

Levi moved his hand down to your heat, then ran circles around your bundle of nerves. You clenched up and hummed in delight as you bit back your moans. Levi moved a little faster and saw you crack. You couldn’t hold back the moans anymore and just let them out making Levi happy. He loved every single noise that was coming from you, it was just music to his ears. He kept moving with you and rubbing your bundle so your moan changed higher in pitch. He pulled from your neck and lips, then watched you as he saw you getting closer and closer to the edge, then he saw the coil snap within you. You felt the rush of pleasure go through you. This was nothing like Levi’s fingers. Though his fingers were amazing, this was on a whole new level. You moved as much as you could, then flopped against Levi as he kept moving and you’d given up a little and shivered. This was perfect, this was amazing and he wanted to do this as many times as possible with you for the rest of your lives.

He held you close against him, then turned around with you and lay you on the bed with your head on the pillows. He pushed your legs towards you and together, then turned your legs to the side. He leaned over you and kissed you. “This isn’t too tight, is it?” He saw you shook your head as you panted. “Too awkward?” You shook your head again. He kissed, then hooked his arm under your knees. He groaned and grunted a little at how tight you were. He was beginning to think that maybe he might change positions after a while. He panted and moved as much as he could. He smiled when he heard your whimper and moan perfectly to him. He was worried this was more of a position for him, but it seemed like you loved it too. He wanted to make sure your first time together was about you and him and no one else. He wanted you to experience as much pleasure as possible, because he believed you deserved it all.

He tangled his fingers in your hair as he kept moving. You both locked eyes and both smiled. He thought you were perfect, that you were beautiful. He kissed you over and over as his fingers massaged in your hair on your scalp. He pulled your head back a little, then dove for your neck. He nipped and sucked and squeezed your thigh in his big hands and slender fingers. He was so desperate to show you all his love, but he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. He could see he was causing you pleasure right now, but he wanted to do so much more for you. He wanted you to feel like a Queen. He had ideas of how to protect you from Dr Lockhart and Jake, as well as the Titans, but right now he needed to focus on making you feel good. Levi wanted people to see how stunning, sweet, kind, smart and funny you were. You were so talented and cute that he just wanted to eat you over and over again. He growled at his thoughts, then moved harder and faster against you making you grip the pillows by your head and cried out in pleasure.

You squeezed your toes and hummed in pleasure. You closed your eyes and arched your back; you couldn’t hold back any longer. You whimpered and felt the coil within you snapped again, then you cried out in bliss. Your legs shook a little in Levi’s arms. Levi panted and moved your legs. He parted them, then wrapped them around him. He leaned down on the bed, his body pressed against yours, his forearms either side of your head. He played with your hair and stayed still for a moment. He fought his urge to move hard and fast, because he wanted you to come down from your high and not move while you’re too over sensitive. He smiled at you, then kissed your cheek. He loved how beautiful you were, how peaceful you seemed. He loved the afterglow on you of pure pleasure, it was just perfection and cute. He looked you over and was determined to commit this to memory, then he wanted to see it so much more.

You smiled at Levi, then cupped the back of his head and pulled him closer. You giggled and kissed him and felt him smile against your lips, you were making him happy and it made your heart race. You loved this man so much and he felt so good to you, it was just more than you dreamed of. You moved your hips a little and moaned. Levi took the hint, then started grinding nice and deep and slow against you. He kissed along your jaw to your ear, then panted and moaned in your ear making you shiver in delight. You could hear by Levi’s moans how much he liked you, how good you felt. You had no confidence in your own body, but Levi making those noises in your ear gave you the hint you were good. Unless he was faking, which would break your heart if he was. You ran your hand down his back, then clung to him and welled up a little as you hoped and prayed that Levi was really enjoying this moment with you and the pleasure you were giving him.

Levi tapped his forehead against yours and panted. “I love you.” He moved a little harder and faster. “You feel so fucking good.”

You blushed. “L-Levi…you too.” You moaned and clenched up. “I love you.”

Levi kissed you roughly then moved hard and fast against you. His body rubbed against your bundle of nerves, as well as your chest. Your sensitive body was overwhelmed, you didn’t know how to think or react to Levi. You panted and moaned as your body shook with each thrust from Levi. You leaned up and nipped Levi’s lip, then deepened the kiss. You kissed him over and over and let him take control, you wanted him to show you why he loved you so much, why he fought for you and why he was so scared when you almost got pulled apart, he was so terrified. You gripped at Levi’s back as much as possible, your toes squeezing as you tried to hold on as much as possible. You wanted to last longer, you wanted this to keep going but you could hear that Levi was fighting himself at letting go. Levi was doing so much for your pleasure. You knew Levi had been looking forward to being with you, so some of the pleasure of being with you was just the fact he was being with you.

Levi slammed his hand against the pillow by your head, then grinded against you perfectly. He looked at you with such animalistic desire, and like you were the only person in the world. He rocked a little faster and tried to keep up a rhythm, but he was beginning to lose himself to pleasure. He was determined to make you feel good one last time. He gripped the pillow harder and growled at you. You dug your nails into his back and whined, your pleasure was building up and you were ready to snap. You looked Levi over and just felt yourself shiver in delight. Levi had a perfect glisten on him from sweat, his muscles looked defined, he looked like a deadly bad boy. His pupils were blown, so you could no longer see the beautiful blue eyes. His hair hung in his face, his mouth was slightly parted and he had the sexiest and cutest blush on his face. You blushed as he moaned your name and locked eyes with you.

You whimpered Levi’s name, so he leaned down and bit your lip, then kissing you passionately. He pressed his body against yours, so he rubbed against your bundle of nerves again. He grabbed your left thigh, then squeezed hard and pushed your leg up. You cried out into the kiss at the increased in pleasure. You couldn’t hold on anymore, your body was shaking in pure delight. You wanted to let go; you just needed a little bit more from Levi. Levi moaned and growled into the kiss, then snapped his hips a little harder causing your coil to snap and a burning rush of pleasure rush through you. Levi pulled from your lips and tapped his forehead on the pillow next to your head, then he moaned your name as he felt his release wash over him. Both you and Levi could see stars, your bodies shaking and your hearts hammering. Both of you have never felt anything this good before, it was just perfect.

Levi pulled from you and kissed you as you both panted. “I’ll be right back. I need to clean up.”

You hummed as your body tingled, your mind blank with pleasure still running through you. “Hurry.”

“I will.”

You rolled over and hung off the bed as your legs felt like jelly. You slapped your hand around and grabbed your underwear, then you fumbled about and slipped them on. You grabbed your shirt, then pulled that on too. You screamed as Levi slapped your bum hard. “Levi!”

He lay against your back and kissed your shoulders and the back of your neck loads. “You’re so beautiful.”

“My bum hurts.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, let me kiss you better.”

You rolled over and pointed at him. “No, no I know you and I know what you’ll do.”

He titled this head. “What do you mean?”

“You’ll kiss my bum at first, then you’ll move straight to my heat and starting eating me and then it’ll lead to more sex.” You blushed and pouted. “I would very much like all that, but I need to recover a little from what just happened.”

Levi slid closer, then grabbed your wrist and pulled you close. “What did you think?”

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck, then tapped your forehead against his. “I thought it was perfect and I’ve never felt that good before.” You whined a little at him. “What about you? Did it feel good for you? I mean, I know you finished, but that doesn’t mean it was good, you know?”

Levi pulled you close, his hands on your waist. “That was the best experience of my life and I can’t wait to do it more, which is why you are right about the kissing of the butt to full on eating you up.” He kissed you and hummed. “You were perfect, amazing and you felt like heaven. I had to hold back so much to not lose control. What’s important to me is you feeling good, to experience as many orgasms as possible before me.”

You blushed hard. “L-Levi.”

“Trust me when I say this, when we were making love, I had to focus so much so I didn’t…you know…because…” He sighed and blushed. “It’s embarrassing, but I’m like a damn horny teen with you.”

You giggled and nuzzled the crook of his neck. “Me too.”

He rubbed his hand up and down your back. “I just wish that we weren’t fighting Titans and surviving. I want us to be living on a station, or a planet where we can be together and live our weird never-ending lives.”

“Do…do you really want to spend it with me?”

He kissed you and hummed. “Of course. I don’t ever want to be without you.”

You blushed and smiled. “Me too.”

He played with your hair. “You should go to the toilet; I can imagine you have the urge.”

You sat up and smiled. “I like how you get women’s bodies.”

Levi sat up and sighed. “Well, I’m in love with a very beautiful woman, so I want to know everything about her.” He followed you to the bathroom. “I umm…this might be a personal question, but…do…do you…”

You nodded. “I have periods, yes.”

“Can you?”

You cleaned up and kissed him. “Yes, I can have kids. I’m unsure about the birthing part as I heal, but I should be okay. I know for sure I will heal up very quick after having a baby.”

Levi smiled. “So, us having a baby is possible?”

You nodded and blushed. “Very.”

“Good…” He cleared his throat. “We’ll wait of course, there’s no rush.”

You smiled. “Let’s beat the Titans first, then we can talk about something more.”

He held your hands, then pulled you against him. “Do you want something more?”

You nodded and smiled. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I really do.”

He kissed you and smiled. “Me too.”


	6. Chapter 6

You sat with Hange as she worked away at the beacon. She was programming it with your help and you were making it piece together. She pouted, then looked up at you. “You really think this will work?”

You shrugged. “Maybe, but we can’t turn it on in case we bring Titans here.”

She nodded and hummed. “You’re right.” She picked up a data block, then handed it over to you. “This is Titan data. I put everything you sent us all onto this little thing.” She sighed. “So, could you put it in the beacon?”

You held the block, then picked up. You tuned into the information and the tech, then felt sick. You grabbed the beacon and copied the data over. You put it all down and groaned. “I copied it over instead of moving it.” You shuddered. “That felt horrible to do.”

“Is it the act, or the data?”

You moved the block about in your hands. “The data. Something is off about the data.”

She widened her eyes. “Is it fake or a virus?”

You frowned. “It’s not fake, it’s their actual data, but it feels bad like a virus.” You looked up at her and smiled. “Don’t worry, it won’t do anything but bring them to us. I was just saying it’s just not good.”

She looked at the beacon and hummed. “Thanks for helping me make this.”

You reached over and held her hand. “Anytime.”

She squeezed your hand, then pointed to your neck. “That a love bite?”

You blushed. “Maybe.”

She smirked. “Did you two?” She winked at you. “You know…”

You bit your lip and nodded. “We did.”

She gasped and clapped her hands. “Really!?”

You nodded and smiled. “A few times.”

“So?”

You leaned closer to her. “He was amazing. He is amazing. He knew what to do and cared for me.”

“Did you?”

You nodded and gasped. “So many times! I was wondering if it ever was going to end!”

She laughed hard. “Oh wow!”

You hummed. “Yeah, I was shocked too. I got to the point where I wanted to say no more, my body can’t take much more bliss.”

“Big?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

She smirked. “Impressive. You know, I’m fascinated by that man.”

You hummed and smiled. “Same.” You glanced at Hange. “So…Buck huh?”

Hange blushed. “She’s cute.”

You smirked and giggled. “You thinking of maybe asking her on a date while we are here?”

“Okay.”

You winked and her and gave her a nudge. “Good on you Hange.”

She packed everything up and put it in a bag. “Shall we go for a nice walk?”

You nodded. “I’d love to.” You put your hands in your pockets and walked alongside her. You looked at the water below and hummed. “This is nice.”

She smiled and blushed. “We should hang out more.”

You nodded. “I think we should.”

She squealed. “We friends?”

“Of course.”

She hugged you and hummed. “I’m glad.”

You hugged her back, then glanced behind you and her. “Hange, I think we’re in trouble.”

She gasped. “Wait, are we teaming up?”

You winked at her. “Think so.” You waved some metal towards you, then you twisted around quickly and put up a shield just as someone shot with a high-powered gun. You smirked. “Someone really wants me dead.” You laughed. “Jokes on them.” You narrowed your eyes and saw the gun. “Bingo. Be right back Hange!” You phased jumped into the man’s gun, then blew it up in his face and jumped out. As you appeared, you sent a hard kick to his face. You landed on him and smiled. “Hello there.”

His eyes widened. “Fuck.”

You growled. “Who sent you?”

He gulped. “I won’t say a word.”

You made metal surround your fist, then you grabbed his collar and yanked him up. “Then I will make you talk.” You punched him in the face knocking him out, then you slung him over your shoulder and flew over to Hange. “How are you at interrogation?”

She eyed the man. “Good, really good. I can make things move, but I can also get into people’s minds.”

You smiled. “Great, we’ll use that on him.” You looked behind to see a group of armed men get out a car and look to you and Hange. “Trouble. How about a car chase?”

She grinned. “Oh this is so much fun!”

You ran with her to a car, then threw the shooter in the back. You hopped into the front, then drove the hover car up and away as the men started shooting. You hummed to yourself. “How are you with a gun?”

“Good, why?”

You caused a gun to fix together in your hand, then you handed it to Hange. “Use this.”

She grinned. “Fun!”

You drove in and out of traffic, but there were two teams of gangs following in cars and shooting. You growled, then shot out of the main beautiful area for people, then drove into the large city part of the station. Now you were in the open more, it was a lot safer and better for you to fight back. You turned the car on its side and flew between two close high-rise buildings. You peaked at the mirror and sighed. “They are unstoppable.”

Hange hung out the window and fired at the other cars. “They are, but I’m getting some good hits in!”

“Can you block what they fire and send it back?”

She gasped. “Never tried! Let’s do that!” She held her hand up and caught everything that was sent at her, then fired them back at their cars and ripped the one apart. “Got them!”

You looked in the mirror. “Nice one! But we still have trouble behind. Let me try and lose them. Get back in, this could be dangerous.” You dove the car down in the lower levels, but they still followed. You yanked the car to the side, then fired the car down an alleyway and knew they wouldn’t follow you. You yanked the car up, then twisted it and laughed as you went. Hange was laughing too, but the guy in the back was smacking around the place. You joined back into traffic, then looked back again. “How we looking?”

Hange hung out the window and looked around. “We’ve lost them.”

You smiled. “Perfect. I’ll drive us to a neutral place, then I’ll carry this guy to one of our rooms and we can start asking questions.” You looked to your side and saw the car coming for you. “Ah, fuck me.” You spun the car as the slammed into the side of it. “Sons of a bitch! That’s it! I’ve had enough. Hange? Take the wheel.”

“Sure!”

You glared at the car ramming you both, then you phased into it. The car lit up green and you activated the air bag and slammed it into the drivers face, then open his door and turned the car making him fall out. You shot out the car and sat in the driver’s seat, then you slammed your foot in the passenger’s face over and over. You turned the car on its side and opened the car door and made him fall out. You moved your head to the side as the guy behind you fired his gun. You slammed your chair back onto his legs, then kicked up into his jaw knocking him out. You grabbed the other man’s arm, twisted and slammed your hand into his throat. You sat up, then opened the car door and waved to Hange.

Hange smirked and waved at you. “I’ve got you!”

You grabbed the door edge of the car, then leaped out towards Hange’s. You grabbed the roof and skidded on it, then you looked to the other car and winked at it causing the front of it to blow, then it to dive down into the city. You leaned over, then opened the car door. You slipped inside, then sat in the passenger seat and sighed. “I think we’re good for now.”

She nodded. “Still going to a neutral place?”

You nodded. “We’re in the clear from them, but who knows who else is following. Plus, our car clearly shows we’ve met trouble, so it needs to stay clear of our rooms.”

She winked. “You got it.”

You massaged your shoulders. “We’ll play down what happened when we tell the others, because Levi will not be happy.”

She hummed a laugh. “That’s true.”

“I need a bath.”

She smirked. “You need Levi loving.”

You hummed and thought about Levi naked. “Could do, yeah.” You yawned. “Kind of tired though.”

Hange pulled up and sighed. “We’ve had a tough one.”

You got out, then pulled the shooter out and onto your shoulder. “Damn he’s heavy.”

“Why not use Flapjack?”

You shook your head. “Nah, I wanna build my strength.” You walked with the guy through the alleys, then into the lift to the rooms. “So, when you asking Buck out?”

Hange blushed. “Well, I’m heading to the ship later to put the beacon on and I will chat to her then. She has a room here, but she really likes her ship.”

You smiled. “I can’t blame her really; it is a nice ship.”

“You’ve done great upgrades to it.”

You blushed and grinned. “Thanks!”

Hange skipped around you. “I’m thinking we drop this guy in Mike’s place.”

You hummed and nodded. “Alright, yeah.”

She stopped outside Mike’s room and head him talking with Levi and Erwin. “DING DONG!” She kicked the door wide open. “The ladies are back! And we have a present.”

You walked in behind her. “We have someone here who tried to kill us.” You threw the guy on the floor. “He’s out of it at the moment because I punch him hard.”

Hange laughed. “He was flying about in the car too.”

Levi glared at you both. “Tch, what?”

You looked at Hange. “Haaange. I told you.”

She winced. “Sorry.”

You sighed. “It was a small car chase.”

Erwin tapped on the remote and turned on the news, there top story was you and Hange. “Doesn’t look small to me.”

They all watched what happened. You blew a raspberry. “Small car chase. We didn’t get hurt at all.”

Levi got up and walked over to you, then grabbed your upper arm. “Tch, come here.” He dragged you along to the bathroom, then slammed the door shut. He lowered his voice so the others didn’t hear. “What the fuck was that?”

You blushed. “I didn’t start it, okay? It just happened. We were doing the beacon work, then we went for a nice walk and some people tried to kill us. Honest.”

He searched your beautiful eyes, then sighed and held you. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

You smiled and hugged him back. “I’m sorry I scared you, but really we’re both fine.”

“You looked amazing on Tv.”

You giggled as you felt proud. “Thank you.”

He kissed you, then sighed. “I’m really glad you’re okay. I’ve been worried about you all day.”

“I’m perfectly well Levi, don’t worry.” You winked at him, then pulled him out the bathroom. “Come on.” You smiled at the team and saw Francis had joined. “Hey Pops, how was your meeting.”

Francis ruffled his hair. “Well, they’ve accepted that there is a mole or rat, but they said we need to walk away and they’ll deal with it.”

Erwin sighed. “Which is short for we won’t do a thing, but you need to stay away.”

“They don’t want us to shake the hornets’ nest.”

Erwin frowned in thought. “Interesting.” He looked to Mike. “How did yours and Levi’s investigation go?”

Mike lightly kicked the guy on the floor. “There’s a lot of dodgy dealings on this station, most of them illegal. Problem is, me and Levi have to figure out which ones are the problem and which ones are not.”

You sat on the arm of the sofa. “So, how long we thinking?”

Francis sighed. “We’re going to be here for a while.” He looked over to you. “Are you and Hange okay? I saw what happened.” He walked over and cupped your face. “Are you hurt? Do you need anything?”

You shook your head and smiled. “I’m okay Pops.”

He let out a long sigh. “You had me so worried.” He pulled away and hugged you with one arm. “I worry about all of you.”

Hange giggled. “You’re like our dad.”

Francis blushed. “W-What?”

You patted his head. “Well Pops, I would love to stay and chat but I used a lot of my ability today and I need to recharge. What are we going to do about our friend here?”

Hange gave you a thumbs up. “I’ll interrogate him.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “I’ll help too. You should go back to the room and rest, okay? I’ll be with you later.”

You smiled. “Alright. See you later guys!”

“Mech?” You frowned as someone called your nickname. “Meeeech?” You opened your eyes to see a young Jake smiling at you. He hummed a laugh. “Dad really pushed you huh?”

You frowned, then looked down to see you were restrained in a familiar chair. You gasped and yanked your arms, but you couldn’t break free. “No, no, no, no. Jake get me out!”

He sighed. “You and I both know this is not what happened, right? You’re just having this dream and hoping, wishing and lying to yourself. You wanted me to save you and fight my dad, but I didn’t because I wanted power.” He pulled back and smiled. “You can’t run from us, you know that.”

You welled up. “Please.”

“It’s too late, this already happened.”

Dr Lockhart leaned over you and peaked at your face with a grin. “Mech, what a lovely sight you are!” He walked around and sighed. “Let’s get some more testing done, okay?”

You shook your head. “No more.” Your body got smaller so you were eight. “No more.”

He put a mouth guard in your mouth so you didn’t bite your tongue. He smiled, then put a helmet on your head so you had metal disks pressing your temples. He tapped away on the panel, then smiled. You felt thick needles slam into your back making your scream in pain. The needles inside opened up like a flower, then latched onto your muscle. He hummed and tapped. “I’m thinking today we add a little more power, don’t you?”

You shook your head and tears streamed down your face. Your voice was muffled, but it was clear what you were saying. “No! Stop!”

He whistled a little tune, then stared at you. “And ready in 3, 2, 1!” He tapped the button and caused a surge of electricity to fire through your body. Your skin burned, your muscles spasmed, your head felt like it was going to explode. You screamed in pure agony, then your body went into a fit. “Come on Mech, you can do better than that.” He turned it up. “You can always do better!”

You heard someone say your name, then a sweet touch on you. You woke up on the sofa with Levi looking worried sick. You panted as he said your name. You welled up. “Levi?”

He knelt next to you. “Are you okay? What happened?”

You started crying and shaking. “It hurts…it hurts so much.”

“What hurts? Tell me what I can do.”

You leaned forwards and groaned in pain. “My back.”

He pushed your shirt up to see your skin was red, as if you’d been burned under the skin. “What the? It looks like you’ve been burned.”

You slipped off the sofa, then walked on shaky legs to the bathroom. You pulled your shirt off, then looked at your back and felt sick as your stomach dropped. The marks on your back were just like the ones you got all the time when you were a kid. “Looks like my body remembered.”

Levi walked up to you and looked at your back. “Remembered?”

You pulled your shirt on and sighed. “My nano bots heal up my body, but they also react to memories and nightmares.”

He frowned. “Meaning?”

You blushed. “Meaning if I have a dream and remember us two having great sex, then I can relive that pleasure because of them.” You sighed and sat on the edge of the bath. “Same though applies to pain. If I’ve experienced pain, my body will remember that as well and make me feel it again when I have a nightmare.”

“That’s horrible.”

You rubbed your tears away. “It hurts.”

Levi hugged you lightly. “I’m sorry beautiful. Tell me what I can do, please.”

You clung to his back. “Don’t leave me, please?”

He kissed your forehead. “Promise.”

You sniffed. “Thank you.”

He hummed and looked to the bathroom things and saw massage oil. “How about a massage?”

You looked up at him. “Sure.”

He pulled you over to the bed. “Wait there for me, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

Levi grabbed a towel and the oil. He walked back, then lay the towel on the bed. “Okay, strip to your underwear and lie chest down.”

You pulled your clothes off, then took your bra off making Levi blush. You hugged your boobs and bit your lip. “The bra will get in the way.”

Levi looked to your underwear. “You look good.”

You giggled. “Thank you.” You knelt on the towel, then lay down and squished your boobs, which caused them to spill a little out at the sides. “Woops.”

Levi hummed and traced them. “Beautiful.”

You squeaked. “Leviiii!”

He smiled a little at you. “You’re all better.”

You blushed. “A little.”

He dripped the oil on your back causing you to shiver, then he started massaging. “Tell me about these marks.”

You sighed and hummed at his touch. “Since I can remember, Dr Lockhart would strap me to this chair for the electricity therapy. He’d put a helmet on me that caused two metal plates to touch my temples. I had a mouth guard in to stop me from biting anything I shouldn’t. These needles would then slam into my back, then open up like a flower and attach themselves to my muscle.”

Levi stopped. “Tch, fuck brat.”

You sighed. “He started that after my nano bots appeared. To him, the nano bots meant that he could push the boundaries of his experiments before. It was constant.”

Levi continued the massage. “That must have been terrible.”

“I was sent to him when I was seven and my nano bots appeared around eight.”

Levi pressed a little hard as he pushed his hands up the inside of your thighs to your bum and heat making you moan. “Eight!? He hurt you like that when you were eight!”

You moaned louder. “L-Levi!”

He paused. “What?”

You looked back at him and blushed. “T-Too hard.”

He loosened his grip. “Did I hurt you?”

You shook your head. “N-No, it’s umm…it felt…well…”

He eyed where his hands were. “Oh…ooooh…well, I’ll tone down the foreplay massaging.”

You sighed. “Thanks, but we could try this another time, yeah?”

He purred. “Yes.” He sighed. “So…when did you escape?”

You hummed as he worked your shoulders. “Uh, when I was sixteen.”

“Fuck brat, that’s so many years of pain and suffering.”

You sighed. “It is, but I managed to get away and that’s the important part. I got to be with you.” You hummed and closed your eyes as Levi worked out a knot. “Fuck you feel so good.”

Levi blushed hard. “Tch, damn brat. Don’t say things like that, okay?”

“Why?”

He gulped hard. “It sounds too sexy. This is supposed to be a relaxing massage, nothing more.”

You giggled. “Sorry.” You sighed as he kept massaging. “Thank you, Levi, for listening and for this massage.”

“Anytime beautiful.” He pulled away. “I’ll clean up, then set your bath going.”

You sat up sideways on and held the towel to your boobs looking ravishing to Levi. “Thank you.”

Levi growled, then looked away and put his arm across his mouth. “No…no, I must behave.” He looked to you. “But don’t move, okay?”

You smiled. “Okay.”

Levi ran to the bathroom, then set the bath going and washed his hands of the oil. He walked back in, then sighed. “Perfect.” He grabbed the chair, then dragged it over and sat so he could look at you. “So perfect.”

You bit your lip and smiled. “So? What am I doing now?”

He sighed and relaxed. “I want to keep looking, just for a bit longer.”

You sighed and blushed. “Well, I would like to wash this oil off and relax on the sofa.”

“I love you.”

You gulped and hummed. “Well, I love you too.” You pointed to the bathroom. “Can I go now?”

He nodded. “Okay, I guess.”

You got up and saw Levi was still watching your every move. You smiled at him, then hurried to the bathroom. You washed up, then sighed as you felt your body just relax under the shower water. You jumped when you felt familiar arms wrap around you. You smiled and turned to face Levi. “You just can’t leave me alone for a minute, can you?”

He shook his head and kissed you. “I had to work with Mike for hours and I missed you during that time, so I want to be around you as much as possible. Plus, you had a nightmare and you need me here with you.”

You tapped your head against Levi’s chest. “Thank you.”

He hugged you tightly. “Do you feel better? Are you more relaxed?”

You hugged him and squeezed him. “Yes, all thanks to you.”

Levi rested his chin on top of your head. “Remember brat, you’re safe now and we’re together, okay? I won’t let them both touch you again.”

You leaned up and kissed him. “Thank you. I know it’s not possible to die for us both, but the pain we can experience…”

He brushed your hair back. “I know, I know. I won’t let that happen though, okay?”

You smiled at him. “Thank you.” You leaned up and kissed his jawline. “You’re so perfect.”

Levi hummed in happiness. “Says the most wonderful woman in my life.” He washed you up, then dried you and dressed you into comfy bed clothes, then cleaned himself up. He smiled at you. “Do you want a hot drink?”

You shook your head. “No.”

“Tell me what you want.”

You hugged Levi. “I want to go home.”

Levi hugged you. “I umm…I don’t know where that is.”

“I want to go somewhere with you, like we talked about…” You lowered your voice. “Our home.” You gasped as Levi slammed you against the bed, then he growled at you. “L-Levi.”

“I just want to eat you.”

You blushed as he kissed down your body. “Ah but.”

He put your legs over his shoulders and kissed the side of your thigh as he looked at you. “I can stop if you want?”

You shook your head. “N-No, I just want to know wh-why?”

He nipped your skin. “Because you want a future with me, a home, a life.”

You blushed hard. “And kids.” You saw Levi drop your legs, then he crawled up you. “Th-That’s if you want? I mean, we don’t have to.”

“We’ve talked about this. I want all the kids with you. So, how about we practice?”

You giggled. “Yes.”

“Such a good girl.”

You blushed and moaned. “Levi.”

He hummed a laugh. “So cute.”

You lay in bed wrapped up in blankets as you felt pain. You curled up tightly and whined as you felt sick as well. You tapped on your communicator and saw why; you were having bad cramps. You had been fine for a while, but for some reason you were bad because of so much anxiety and stress. You were embarrassed to be like this around Levi, because you were usually okay, but this was the worst you’d been. You heard Levi moving about, which scared you. You didn’t want Levi to see you so pale and sickly.

Levi saw you so tightly curled up under the bedsheets. He walked over and sat on the bed, then he pulled the covers, but you stopped him. He said your name. “What are you doing? You playing a game?”

You whined. “Don’t look at me.”

He frowned. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“I’m…I’m…I’m on.”

Levi titled his head; he knew what you meant but didn’t understand what was going on. “You experiencing cramps sweetheart?”

You whined in embarrassment. “It’s horrible, I know. You can go see some pretty ladies at a bar.”

Levi sighed. “I don’t want anyone other than you.”

“But.”

Levi kissed your head. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

You hummed. “Okay.” You lay there for ages, then whined at the pain. Your nano bots were trying to help, but your natural body functions were fighting you as well. You pulled the cover down and peaked. “Levi?”

Levi ran back in with loads of things in his arms. “Okay, so I have your comfy clothes. I put them in the dryer, so they are nice and warm for you. I also got you lots of chocolate, sweets and snacks. I have loads of tea too. Oh, I also have meds for you and I also have a hot water bottle too.” He looked to you sat up in bed. “Do you need anything else? I can order some products as well.”

You welled up and smiled. “Levi…”

He put everything down, then ran over to you and said your name. “Don’t cry, I’m sorry. I can do better, I promise.”

You rubbed your tears away and sniffed. “N-No, you’re perfect. Thank you.”

Levi sighed. “I thought I messed up then…” He smiled and hugged you. “I’d do anything for you.” He helped you change, then he put the hot water bottle on your pelvis. “I’ll put some movies on too for you, okay? I’ll tell the team that we’re having a day off.”

You pouted. “Okay…”

He kissed your temple and hummed. “Don’t be shy and embarrassed, okay?” He reached your lower back and massaged. “That better?”

You nodded and smiled. “Thank you.”

“Do you need anything else?”

You shook your head. “I’m okay.”

He kissed your cheek. “Make sure you take some pain meds.”

You stared at them. “It’s been a while since I’ve had one.” You hummed a laugh. “Makes me feel normal.”

Levi shuffled to sit behind you, then he hugged you tightly. “I’m right here for you, okay?”

You leaned against Levi and hummed. “It feels like we’re a normal real couple, huh?”

Levi kissed your neck. “It is.” He sighed. “This should be our lives, not this running around after Titans.”

“But aren’t I gross like this?”

Levi sighed. “The only thing I don’t like about this is that you are in pain. You know me, I don’t like you being in pain.”

You turned sideways on and hugged him. “I love you.”

He hugged you tightly. “I love you too.” Levi smiled as you cuddled up against him and slept. He played with your hair and sighed. He kept thinking about all the shit going on in your life, how you had so much pain in your past and it was coming back. He knew that Jake and Dr Lockhart was aiming for you, that they were involved with all this for some reason. He smiled as you woke up. “You okay?”

You nodded. “I’m better all thanks to you, thank you.”

He kissed your head loads. “Good. Do you need a shower?”

You shook your head. “No, I’m okay.”

“Alright.” He frowned as someone knocked at the door. “Odd.” Levi slipped out of bed and went to the front door. He opened it to see a tall man with styled white hair and golden eyes. “Can I help you?”

He smiled at Levi. “Hi, I’m Jake Lockhart and I heard that an old friend of mine was here.”

Levi slammed his hand against the doorframe and growled. “Get the fuck out of my sight.”

Jake frowned. “Sorry?”

“You heard me!” Shadows surged around Levi. “Get out of my fucking sight.”

You heard Levi shouting, which made you worry. You slipped out of bed and walked over to the door. “Levi? What’s going on?”

Jake looked around Levi and smiled as he said your name, he waved at you. “Hi! Oh wow! Look at you, you are beautiful. You’ve grown up.”

You hugged yourself. “Jake…”

“Can we chat?”

Levi growled. “Tch, fuck no.”

You lightly held Levi’s upper arm. “It’s okay, let him in.”

Levi looked to you. “No, I won’t let him in.”

“Levi, it’s okay because you’re here.” You smiled at Jake. “Come in. I’ll change and we’ll talk.”

Levi followed you into the bedroom. “Why did you let him in? He hurt you.”

You changed slowly into nice things. “No, he just never saved me. His father hurt me and his father hurt him.”

Levi slammed his hand against the wall stopping you from moving. “Don’t make excuses for him.”

“I know he’s an asshole, but his father also used him more as a tool than a son.”

Levi growled. “Brat.”

You cupped Levi’s face and kissed him. “I love you Levi and I know you are thinking of me, but I just want him to say his piece and leave me alone. Please?”

He sighed. “I don’t like this at all, but I want to make you happy. He stays for an hour, then he’s gone. You need to rest and you need cuddles, kisses, love and snacks.”

You smiled. “I love you so much.”

Levi hugged you and kissed you’re face loads. “I love you too.” He let you go. “But if he so much as touch a pretty bratty hair on your head, then I will rip his spine out.”

“Thank you.” You walked out and saw Jake was looking out the window, then he turned and smiled at you. “Hi Jake, so umm…do you want something to drink?”

Jake ran over to you and hugged you tightly. “Oh, it’s so good to see you! Last time I saw you, you were sixteen. You’ve grown up into a wonderful woman.” He pulled back. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

You gulped. “Umm…thanks.”

He smiled. “So cute and beautiful.”

You stepped back from him. “Sorry if I’m not as excited, but ah…it’s hard for me to be normal around you because of…well…”

He looked hurt and sad, then nodded. “I know, I know. I should have thought better than to think I could just come running into your life again.”

You sat on the sofa and looked down on the floor. “Why are you back?”

Jake crouched in front of you and looked up at your face, his gold eyes were a side effect of his father’s experiments. “I’ve been trying to find you since you left, but you’re difficult to find and the prison you went to wouldn’t let me see you.”

You frowned. “Why would you chase after me so much?”

He blushed and gulped. “Ah, well…umm…”

Levi saw what was going on. “Tch, oi? Spit it out! Why do you want my girlfriend?”

Jake stood up. “You’re what?”

You held Levi’s hand, then pulled him over to you. “You called me your girlfriend.”

Levi pouted. “Because you are.” He glared at Jake. “So, why the fuck are you here? Don’t you get it? Every time she looks at you, she thinks about how you never saved her. How about when she looks at you, she thinks of your vial father and his experiments.”

Jake sighed. “I…I was too weak to save her.”

“That doesn’t fucking matter. If you care about someone enough, then you do anything for them.”

Jake gritted his teeth. “I’m not you Levi Ackerman. I can die.”

Levi frowned. “How the hell do you know my full name and that I can’t die?” Levi grabbed Jake’s collar. “You’re working for them, aren’t you? You’re the fucking rat!”

Jake was furious. “I’m no rat! You don’t know her like I do!”

“You’re a fucking piece of shit! You’re no better than a gnats dick!”

You stood up and lightly held Levi’s arm. “Stop Levi, please.”

He looked to you. “But he hurt you.”

“Levi.”

He saw the look in your eyes, how sad and hurt you looked. “Okay, I’ll do anything for you.”

Jake grabbed your arm and growled at you. “Why would you defend him!?” Your veins became yellow slowly. You gasped and shook, you felt sick and your body became weak. “Why would you love him? I searched the whole universe for you! Yet you throw yourself at his murdering sicko!”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Let her go! You’re making her sick!”

Jake shook you. “Do you know how much of a monster Levi is? He’s murdered and tortured people and yet you love him!”

Levi’s shadows wrapped around Jake, then ripped him away from you. Levi caught you and held you as he said your name. “Speak to me!”

You gasped; your breathing was raspy. “Virus…he’s…my opposite.”

Levi glared at Jake. “You infected her bots!”

Jake looked to you. “I’m…I’m sorry. I just wanted to-.”

Levi held you tightly. “Fuck off! You are a piece of shit! You are a virus!” Shadows grew around Levi, his skin under his eyes went black and grew down his cheeks like war paint. “You infect everything around you and suck the life out of it. You are scum of this universe and no better than your father!”

You reached up and cupped Levi’s face with your weak hands, then made him look at you. “Levi, breathe.”

He shook in anger. “But he.”

“Don’t let your power consume you, please.” You sat up weakly and panted, then you looked to Jake so he could see his virus in you slowly being beaten by your nano bots. “I never knew you were after me, because I didn’t think you cared.” You stood up and shook. “You were the only friend I had at the lab, but you weren’t there for me when I needed someone.” You winced at the pain in your body. “You suffered at the hands of your father, I know that well, but you also abandoned me. Jake, I know you want to be around me, but look at me.” You showed him your arms and your yellow veins. “You were made to be the opposite of me. We can’t be near each other, because you will infect me and my ability will try and fix yours which will make you sick. We will just hurt each other over and over.” You gulped as the virus was almost gone. “I’m sorry.”

He looked to Levi still on the floor fighting what was inside him, then to you. He said your name and looked like his heart had just broken. “I’ve just gotten to you and now I’m losing you all over again?”

You walked closer to him. “You’re an emotional guy and I get emotional too. Plus, I’m with Levi and fights like this will keep happening and I don’t want him to get hurt like he is now. I can handle being hurt, but I can’t handle him being hurt.”

Jake held your hands. “I can fix this. I can control myself I promise. Just give me a chance.”

You pulled from his grip. “We damage each other. We can’t.”

He stared at you, then looked away. “It’s taken me years to get to you.” He looked at you with a fire in his eyes. “I won’t give up.” He grabbed you by your lower back and pulled you close. He kissed you before you could protest. “I will get better for you. I promise.”

You felt a chill go through your spine, you looked to Levi and felt this darkness coming from him. “You need to leave Jake.”

He frowned. “But.”

You shoved him towards the door. “Now.” You pushed him out. “I’m sorry, but I stand by what I said. I’m happy to see you again, but how we are made you and me will just hurt each other. Goodbye.” You slammed the door, then hurried over to Levi. “Levi? Sweetie?” You skidded on your knees into the dark pool on the floor around him. “I need you to breathe for me.” Levi just growled and didn’t say anything. You cupped his face and made him look at you. “Breathe.”

Levi snarled. “Cheater.”

“Levi, I didn’t.”

“Cheater!” Shadows blasted from him and threw you across the room making you slam into the wall. You cried out in pain, then you hit the floor. “You’re leaving me! I knew you would! I was never going to be good enough for you and you were going to leave me!”

You sat up as blood trickled down your head. “Levi, I’m not leaving you. I love you.”

He panted and titled his head as he gazed at you. Black consumed his hands and spread up his arms a little. “You won’t?”

You shook your head. “No, no I’ll never leave you because I love you.”

Levi growled, then dragged you close with his shadows. “You love me…”

“Yes.”

He grabbed your cheeks with one hand and squeezed as he leaned closer. “I love you. I love you with everything in me. Don’t ever leave me.”

You winced. “I won’t.”

He grabbed your arms, then slammed you against the floor and pinned your wrists above your head. “I won’t let you leave me. I’ll forgive your cheating. You are mine, only mine.” He growled and kissed your roughly. “All mine.”

You panted and looked into his eyes to see his beautiful steel blue ones had become yellow, which meant Jake had infected Levi when they were fighting. “Levi…”

“I’ll lock you up in a cage, chain you up too so you don’t ever leave.” He pulled you up into his arms and held you so tightly it hurt. “You’ll be my little pet.”

“Levi, listen to me you’ve been infected by a virus by Jake.”

Levi growled, then wrapped you up in shadows so you were tied up. “Don’t say his name.”

You moaned at how tight it was in all the right places. You hummed, then shivered as you gazed at Levi. “Please Levi, you need to listen to me. I love you and no one else, but you have a virus in you and I need to stop it from pushing you to do things you wouldn’t normally do.”

Levi grabbed the end of his shadow rope, then pulled you into his arms. He held you tightly as you both slowly drifted into the bedroom. A black smoky cage grew around you both. “You’re mine, mine, mine, mine, mine. I won’t let anyone else have you.”

You wiggled in your restraints. “Levi, I just need to.”

“Shh.”

You whimpered. “Levi please, I just need to.”

He grabbed your chin and made you look at him. He gave you a gaze and a smile that sent a shiver through you, it was the kind that an obsessive person in love would give the object of their affection. “You don’t need to do a thing. I’ll keep you safe, keep you with me always. You’ll be locked up here with me and I won’t let anyone touch you or hurt you. I’ll shower you with all my love every single day. I will kill for you.” He kissed your cheek and dragged his lips across your skin to your ear. “I live for you.”

You winced a little when you knew what you had to do. “Forgive me Levi for this.”

“For what my love?”

You bit Levi’s neck hard, then broke his skin. You felt his blood pool into your mouth. Levi cried out in pain, then moaned your name. You sucked hard, the turned your head and vomited yellow slime onto the floor. You coughed a moment, then looked to Levi. “Levi?”

He panted and gazed at you, the yellow going from his eyes. He frowned, then put his head in his hand. “What…what the hell happened to me?” He looked to you as you finished coughing the last of it up, then how you were wrapped up. “What…”

You smiled at him. “You’re back.” You looked down at yourself. “Mind untying me?”

Levi waved his hand causing the cage and ropes to go. “What happened? Did I hurt you?”

You hugged him tightly. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

Levi hugged you back and shook. “But.” His memories started coming back. “Oh fuck…I…I tied you up and I was…what is wrong with me?”

You cupped Levi’s face and smiled. “You got infected by Jake’s ability. I got rid of it. He makes people be less sane, if that makes sense? He brings out their deepest and darkest self. So, for you it was locking me away and keeping me safe, but also showering me with unending love.”

He frowned. “I’m so sorry.”

You giggled. “It’s okay, honestly Levi. I found it kind of hot.”

“But…why didn’t it happen to you?”

You sighed. “I didn’t change because I’m mostly nano bots and tech, so it just infected me like it would a computer. He was shutting me down and making me malfunction, but for a person mostly flesh and bone, he makes them just as I explained. I told him we needed to stay away from each other, but he never listens.” You ruffled your hair, then slipped off the bed. “I should clean up the sick.”

Levi grabbed your wrist. “How are you so calm about this?”

You looked to Levi and smiled. “Because Levi, this isn’t the weirdest thing to happen to me. All I know is you’re back with me, okay? It also means that when you are infected, I’m your full focus. So, if it happens again, I know I’m safe with you.”

Levi pulled you closer. “You…you moaned at those ropes…you looked…” He blushed and looked away. “I shouldn’t be thinking this, after what I did and how I was…but…”

You kissed Levi’s forehead. “It felt good, really good, but let’s focus on getting you better, okay? We’ve both been infected by Jake’s virus, so we need to heal up. Both of us heal fast, but his virus is dangerous and is a slow process to heal up on after it’s gone. We need to tell the team and I have a floor to clean.”

Levi shook his head. “I’ll clean the floor and you sit.” He got up, then gathered cleaning things. He scrubbed the floor, then looked up at you. “I don’t think you’re a cheater.”

You frowned. “Huh?”

“I called you a cheater.”

You stared at him, then you started laughing. “Oh, I know you don’t think I am. Don’t worry Levi. I knew it was your jealousy talking.”

Levi put the cleaning things away, then knelt in front of you. He rested his head on your lap and held your lower back and bum. He sighed as you played with his hair. “I’m still sorry.”

“I know sweetheart. I love you with everything in me. I will never leave you, but if you want to tie me up again to stop me, then you are very welcome to do so.”

Levi looked up at you. “Brat, you are so sweet and sexy. I will keep that in mind, but right now we need to fix all of this, okay?”

You nodded. “We need to tell the team and be careful. I feel alright, my body as rebooted itself, but you need a little something to make you better, okay? We’ll go see Hange.”

Levi groaned. “Why her?”

You stood up and pulled Levi to his feet. “Because she’s the only one who can help you.”

“No.”

You pulled him along. “Alright, Pops it is.”

Levi hugged your arm. “I’m still sorry about everything.”

You kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry my past is catching up with us and hurt you, but this will be fixed. We’ll fix it together.”

“We will.”


End file.
